El Antes y el Después
by Hermione719
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde que killua y gon se separaran, desde entonces Killua y Alluka han estado viajando, pero un ataque de alguien desconocido los mandara al futuro. Killua se dará cuenta que no es el único al que le ocurrió. KilluaxGon yaoi (Lemon al final)
1. Chapter 1

**Holis! Soy nueva por aquí pero no soy del todo una novata, ya llevo un poco de tiempo escribiendo (Quizás me conozcan quizás no) Bueno antes que nada si estás leyendo esto ¡Gracias KZmiau! Agradezco tu consejo y ese "Tip" para mejorar mi escritura ¡Saludos!**

 **-** **Hunter x Hunter y sus personajes no me pertenecen eso es propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi sin más que decir lean :3-**

Capítulo 1: El inicio.

-Te amo Killua.-Decía Gon con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos vidriosos.

-¿En serio?- El nombrado estaba asombrado jamás pensó que esto pasaría, pero no dejaría pasar la oportunidad.

-Si Killua es en se- Fue interrumpido por un abrazo posesivo.

-Y yo a ti Gon- Lo abrazo más fuerte de la cintura y le susurro en la oreja, luego se acercó a su cara hasta que sus alientos chocaron entre sí. Acerco sus labios hasta que se rozaron y…

-Gon esto es un sueño ¿verdad? (-.-) -Hablo con fastidio y aburrimiento, el otro soltó una carcajada de buena gana.

-Por supuesto Killua ¿Crees que me declararía en un mundo de chocolate y en donde tu familia está en el manicomio por enferma?- Le dio una sonrisa simpática el otro solo suspiro y le devolvió la sonrisa-Seguro que algún día pasara.

\- ¿Lo de Illumi en el manicomio y el mundo de chocolate?-Puso cara soñadora, el otro soltó una risita.

-No tonto mi declaración-Le sonrió y el albino bufo.

-Es más posible lo de Illumi con camisa de fuerza.- Puso una cara triste y el otro solo le dio una mirada comprensiva.

.Esto no es imposible Killua- Con una sonrisa radiante el nombrado iba a responderle pero sintió un golpe en su cabeza y despertó, estaba en su habitación en la casa rentada para él y su hermana.

-Esto sí que es imposible.-Bostezo y se dirigió al baño a lavarse y cambiarse para luego ir a la cocina, allí encontró el desayuno ya listo y a su hermana viendo una maratón de mecánicos reparando autos y un montón de libros sobre el tema en una fila ordenada.

¡Buenos días oni chan!-Dijo la chica en un tono alegre.

-Buenos días Alluka (últimamente está viendo mucho sobre el tema ¿Debo preocuparme?)- Pensó el albino al ver a la chica entretenida viendo la televisión.

Comió su desayuno beso a su hermana en la frente y le dijo que iba a caminar a fuera un rato esta le sonrió.

(Ha estado pensativo últimamente debe de extrañarlo)-Pensó la pelinegra al ver a su hermano cruzar la puerta.

Ya en las calles Killua empezó a pensar en su sueño.

-(¿En qué momento empecé a tener estos sueños? Ha cierto desde que nos separamos, al menos este fue tranquilo los otros suelen ser más…)-Una tierna cara pervertida aparece y estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se concentró en su camino y choco con otro que estaba igual de distraído-¡Tenga cuidado viejo!-Había caído al suelo por el golpe!-

-Lo lamento estaba concentrado en algo y no me di cuenta de mi alrededor-El extraño era un hombre cabello negro liso por encima del hombro y con traje y corbata, tenía unos ojos anaranjados brillantes-veo que usted también estaba sumido en sus pensamientos- El albino se sonrojo y el hombre solo sonrió-¿Sabe? Dentro de poco hare un viaje muy interesante-Dijo risueño, el albino se había fastidiado, por alguna razón ese hombre le daba mala espina.

-¿Y eso a mí qué?-Ya se había levantado y se disponía a seguir su camino, avanzo hasta quedar de espaldas con el extraño.

-Yo creo que le interesara muchísimo Killua- Sonrió y un aura siniestra lo rodeo. Killua sintió ese poder y de inmediato salto para tomar distancia. Tomo posición de ataque pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el hombre desapareció.

¡QUÉ DEMONIOS¡ ¡COMÓ RAYOS SABÍA MI NOMBRE!-El albino sintió un estrujón en su pecho y el mal presentimiento regreso-¡Alluka!-Corrió hacia la casa y vio la puerta destrozada, sintió una gran furia y preocupación y saco su garras, mataría al que haya puesto un dedo en su hermana.

-¡KYAAAAAAAA!- Escuchó la voz de Alluka en el patio.

¡ALLUKA!-Corrió hacia allá y vio a dos persona una mujer y un hombre Que la tenían agarrada de las manos espera… no eran personas-¿Qué rayos? ¿Son robots? Da igual los matare-Salto sobre ellos y atravesó al hombre en el pecho- Ugh No puedo salir se atoro-

-¡Oni chan!-

El robot que quedo activo una luz brillante que hizo que killua no pudiera ver y al abrir los ojos ya no estaba en la casa ni estaba su hermana. Solo estaban él y el robot todavía en su mano.

Continuará…

 **Olvide mencionar: Tengo una página de Facebook: Hermione719 búsquenla si les llame la atención ;3 Saludos!**


	2. Reunión

Capítulo 2: Reunión.

Estaba preocupado no sentía la presencia de su hermana por ningún lado y ¿Dónde rayos estaba? Parece estar en un lugar abandonado.

-Demonios debo darme prisa y buscarla-Observo al robot todavía en su mano y de una patada lo empujo contra la pared, eso hizo que se rompiera en dos y espera… Aquí hay algo raro- ¿Eso es una pantalla?-Se acercó y miro mejor la maquina enfrente de él. El robot era parecido a un hombre de no ser por sus ojos y manos que eran de metal, en su pecho justo debajo donde lo había atravesado había unos cables cortados- Los debí de cortar cuando lo atravesé-Murmuro pensativo y siguió mirando, al parecer de no ser porque los cables estaban cortados darían con una esfera brillante en el centro de su pecho- ¿Qué es eso?-Acerco su mano hacia la esfera y justo cuando su dedo la toco esta se evaporo-Ya veo usaron nen para que funcionara, el que creo a estas cosas debe ser un manipulador-Dijo para sí mismo, miro en la cabeza y vio la pantalla que le llamo la atención en primer lugar, era pequeña parecía brújula en ella había una flecha y un poco más lejos había un punto brillante- Parece un localizador no me digas… ¡Es posible que encuentre a Alluka con esto! O al menos alguna pista que me lleve a ella- dijo decidido arrancó la pantalla y se dirigió al exterior.

-Este lugar… parece ser que todavía estoy en la misma ciudad pero esta algo de diferente, por allí había una tienda de juguetes pero ahora es una panadería, ¿Desde cuándo había un bar en esa esquina? ¿Siempre estuvo un edificio ahí? Estoy desorientado – Dijo ya fastidiado tratando de ubicarse.

Saco la pantalla y guiándose con la flecha siguió el punto brillante. Camino varias calles y al atardecer llego a un casino, al parecer su hermana o lo que sea que estuviera buscando estaba ahí dentro.

-(Iré por detrás y usare zetsu para evitar que me descubran)- Pensó y se dirigió a la parte de atrás del edificio y ahí había un puerta trasera.

-Excelente –Dijo pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta sintió una extraña presencia dirigirse hacia él y de inmediato se escondió detrás de unos botes de basura- (Esta Presencia… la conozco es un usuario de nen estoy seguro pero ¿Quién es?)- Pensó intranquilo y mirando fijamente la puerta trago fuerte al ver que era abierta, estaba listo para pelear con quien sea que estuviera en su camino hacia su hermana lo torturaría y … -(Un momento yo a ese chico lo conozco no, no puede ser él se supone que estaba en su casa ¿no? Pero no hay duda es el ¿verdad?)

Asombrado a mas no poder su cuerpo solo se movió hacia a esa persona e intrigado pronuncio lo siguiente.

-¿Gon?- Era imposible pero sin duda era él aunque estaba diferente.

\- ¡Killua! ¿Estás bien? ¿El viaje fue muy duro?-Dijo acercándose a él con una sonrisa al parecer lo estaba esperando.

Impactado era una palabra muy pequeña para describir lo que sentía Killua en ese momento.

-¿PERO QUE RAYOS TE PASO?-

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-¿Cómo que a qué? ¡ESTAS DISTINTO!- Tenía razón Gon estaba más alto se veía delgado pero sin embargo se notaba más fuerte, su cabello y voz aunque un poco más grave estaban iguales, llevaba puesto un suéter negro cuello de tortuga con una chaqueta verde y unos pantalones verdes largos y unas botas negras.

-Ummm… si cambie un poco desde que me viste-Dijo sonrojado y apenado.

-¿UN POCO? ¡NADIE CAMBIA TANTO EN UN AÑO! ¡TE VES MUCHO MAYOR PARA TENER 13 AÑOS!- Estaba jodidamente alterado ¿Cómo es que cambio tanto?

-Obviamente porque tengo 17 años Killua- Dijo tranquilamente.

Si antes estaba alterado ahora sufría un shock mental y un eco se escuchaba en su mente que decía 17 años, 17años, 17 años una y otra vez.

-Debes estar sorprendido ummm… Por ahora sígueme ah y no te preocupes de Alluka está con nosotros-

-¿Eh? ¿Nosotros?- Dijo ya saliendo de sus pensamientos el otro solo le sonrió y le indico que le siguiera.

Estaban caminando por una sala hasta que llegaron a un gran salón con motones máquinas y personas en mesas barajeando cartas todas para hacer apuestas, pero Killua no noto eso ¿Por qué? Simple ,su mirada bajaba y subía sobre Gon, era su imaginación o ¿Se había puesto más lindo para su propio bien?

-Aunque lo mires una y otra vez no vas a salir de la impresión tan pronto-Se escuchó una voz divertida pero masculina acercándose a ellos.

-(Ummm me parece familiar espera… no, no puede ser) ¡QUE RAYOS! ¿ESE SOY YO?- Sip Gon no era el único que cambio repentinamente al parecer el venia también en el paquete, y al igual que el moreno mayor estaba distinto, era más alto que Gon y lucia más maduro también. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negro con un suerte cuello en v azul oscuro con unas botas marrones.

-Baja la voz ¿Quieres? La gente nos está mirando- Dijo el albino mayor mirando a su alrededor desinteresado, algunas personas los miraban sorprendidos por el grito del más joven.

-¿Qué está pasando?-Interrogó confundido.

-Antes que nada ve a saludarlo no ha parado de preguntar por ti-Su versión mayor apunto a una de las máquinas y allí vio una mata de pelo muy conocida para él. Se dirigió allá y entonces el chiquillo se volteó a verlo.

-¡Killua! ¡Cuánto tiempo!-Esta vez sí era el Gon que conocía el que se abalanzo a abrazarlo por el cuello con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Gon! ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- Lo abrazo fuerte acercándolo hacia él, estaba contento de verlo pero muy sorprendido.

-No tengo idea-Se separó un poco y puso una cara confundida.

Los mayores se acercaron a ellos y los miraban interesados.

\- ¿Y bien que pasa aquí?-Dijo dirigiéndose a los mayores y ya separado de Gon, estos se miraron uno preocupado y el otro aburrido.

-Pues…-Se dispuso hablar Gon mayor pero fue interrumpido por una alarma y luces rojas que alumbraban todo el salón y unas rejas de metal cerraron puertas y ventanas. Al saber de que se trataba Killua mayor chasqueo la lengua.

-Rayos se dieron cuentas-Murmuro fastidiado para sorpesa de su versión mayor.

-¿Eh? ¿Quiénes?-

-La justicia-

Continuará….


	3. Alma de Acero

**¡Holis! Hermione sama reportándose de nuevo xD bueno nuevamente ¡Gracias KZmiau! Tus consejos serán bien recibidos y apreciados ya que también quiero mejorar (*3*) ¡Saludos!**

 **Pequeña explicación: Sobre los nombres de los personajes los eh abreviado para poder facilitar la escritura: Gon mayor=GM Killua mayor=KM Alluka mayor= AM y los pequeños no tienen abreviaturas.**

" **Hunter x Hunter y sus personajes no me pertenecen eso es propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi sin más que decir lean :3"**

Capítulo 3: Alma de Acero.

—¿La justicia?—Pronuncio Gon no entendiendo nada.

Debido al bullicio de la alarma las personas empezaron a crear un caos, por instinto los cuatro hicieron una formación defensiva preparándose para lo que sea que viniese.

—Los llamamos justicia pero en realidad es un escuadrón de elite policial muy bien entrenados y bastante exagerados—Decía el moreno mayor mientras observaba a su alrededor concentrado y preparándose para lo que venía.

—¿A qué te refieres con exagerados?—Dijo Killua mirando el bullicio del alrededor.

—Que son los suficientemente dramáticos como para perseguirnos por toda la ciudad con patrullas blindadas, solo porque entramos en un casino siendo menores de edad—Explico el albino mayor con una sonrisa divertida, él era el único que disfrutaba toda esa tensión. Probablemente su versión más joven lo disfrutaría también de no ser por la gran confusión que pasaban, Gon pequeño también estaba en la misma situación que Killua confundido y nervioso.

—Las puertas y ventanas están cerradas con esa reja ¡Las voy a romper!—El moreno menr en seguida se dirigió al bloqueó

—¡ESPERA NO!—Su versión mayor trato de advertir pero ya era tarde cuando dijo eso el menor fue a la reja que tapaba la puerta principal pero un especie de escudo lo repelo y lo mando a volar.

—¡GON!—Killua Trato de alcanzarlo pero su KM se adelantó y lo atrapo a lo más estilo princesa.

—Te tengo ¿Estas bien?— dijo bajándolo para que tocara el suelo y el pequeño se sonrojo.

— G-Gracias Killua—El albino menor se sintió celoso al ver eso y hablo para cambiar el tema.

—¿Qué era eso? ¿Acaso era nen?—Dijo Killua poniendo mala cara a su versión mayor este le dio una sonrisa divertida.

—No, es una nueva tecnología que usan para tratar de atraparnos—Explico de manera simple GM recibiendo miradas interrogativas de los menores.

—¿Atraparnos a nosotros?—Dijo intrigado Killua

—Si bueno digamos que somos un poco famosos—Añadió KM con una sonrisa, después saco un celular marco unos números y pronuncio lo siguiente—Alluka ¿Puedes venir por nosotros?—

En el teléfono sonó un ¡Claro oni chan! Y de la nada una camioneta gris atravesó la puerta principal, las personas quedaron pasmadas ante eso, a gran velocidad el vehículo hizo una maniobra que agarro a los cuatro de una sola vez.

—¡Oni chan! estaba preocupada—La pequeña Alluka salto a abrazar a su hermano y este la recibió aliviado.

—¡Alluka! qué alivio estas bien—Dijo contento y luego dirigió su vista al conductor oh… Mejor dicho "la conductora" —¡ALLUKA! ¿TU CONDUCES ESTO? (Sabía que debí hacer algo cuando la vi tan enfrascada en el tema)—Estaba atónico primero un Gon mayor y ahora su hermana menor conduce vehículos blindados.

—Esto, amigo mío, se llama alma de acero—Comento KM con un expresión felina.

—Sip yo lo fabrique y le puse nombre-Decía contenta la versión mayor de Alluka, se había puesto mucho más linda con la edad y llevaba una falda de cuadros rojo con unos botines blancos y una blusa rosada.

El albino menor iba a decir algo más pero la camioneta arranco velozmente hacia la carretera.

—¿Por qué vamos tan rápido?—Pregunto el pequeño Gon pero cuando dijo eso unas sirenas policiacas se escucharon repentinamente y KM se adelantó a decirle.

—¡Por eso! Alluka ve a los controles, Gon tu conduce—Dijo con voz autoritaria, los nombrados obedecieron.

—¿TU CONDUCES?—Exclamo anonadado a GM.

—Ah Leorio me enseño hace un tiempo—Dijo mientras tomaba el volante y se concentraba en la vía.

—Hay que perderlos de vista o será muy problemático después—Menciono KM mirando por el retrovisor de la camioneta.

Las patrullas de policía aparecieron eran dos motos y un carro muy bien reforzados y dejaron pasmados a los menores.

—¡WOW!—Dijo asombrado Gon.

—¡QUE RAYOS!—Killua reacciono alarmado y KM suspiro.

—Se los dije, sujétense Gon acelera— El nombrado obedeció y piso el acelerador los menores se agarraron de los asientos de conductor y copiloto. Aun así no lograron adelantarse mucho de las patrullas—Alluka intentemos perder esas motos ¡Activa el aceite!—

—¡Entendido!—Acto seguido presiono un botón que hizo que el líquido brotara de atrás. Esto hizo que una las motos perdiera el equilibrio y chocara contra el auto, sin embargo el conductor de la otra moto la cargo por encima de su cabeza y patino sobre el aceito.

—¡No Escaparas tan fácilmente esta vez mocoso!—Grito el conductor para que lo escucharan los jóvenes. "Uno en especial" y KM sonrió de manera retadora.

—Nada mal viejo—

—¿Quién es él? Parece que no le agrada Killua—Pregunto el pequeño Gon al ver la mirada del mayor.

—Su nombre es Marcus Yamazaki, líder y fundador del escuadrón de elite policial "La justicia" como sobrenombre, tiene el record más alto de atrapar criminales por esta zona, aunque sus métodos son algo exagerados es reconocido como el policía usuario de nen más fuerte y recto que hay—Explico AM en voz alta mientras leía una información de internet en la laptop pegada a la pared de la camioneta.

Marcus saco una ametralladora apunto en los cauchos y empezó a disparar al vehículo, pero GM hizo una maniobra y logro esquivar el tiroteo a tiempo.

—¡Algo exagerados! ¡Este tipo está decidido a atraparnos!—Dijo Killua mientras con una mano se agarraba del asiento y con la otra abrazaba a su hermana.

—Es por qué Killua lo hizo enfadar—Añadió GM mientras le daba una fugaz mirada acusadora al nombrado (como diciendo "sabes de lo que hablo") Este solo le saco la lengua juguetón.

En eso Marcus acelero a máxima potencia se paró de la moto y salto al techo de la camioneta agarrándose fuerte de esta, los menores se sorprendieron pero los mayores mantuvieron la calma en eso KM cerro las puertas traseras del vehículo.

—No creo que funcione si es un usuario de nen solo tiene que destrozarla—Comento Gon pensando que lo que hacía el mayor era inútil pero recibió una mirada divertida por parte del mayor.

—No lo hago por eso, lo hago para que ustedes no salgan volando—

Los niños dijeron ¿EH?

—¡MUY BIEN! Es hora de usarlo—Grito AM contenta mientras movía el suelo del vehículo y descubriendo un botón rojo brillante.

—Rayos—GM suspiro y se puso el cinturón, esto va a hacer complicado.

—¡ES HORA DE LA OPERACIÓN RUM RUM!—Anunció AM mientras presionaba el botón.

En eso la camioneta entro en modo turbó los menores se estrellaron contra las puertas y el hombre en el techo salió volando gritando con furia ¡ME LAS PAGARAS MOCOSO!

—WAAAAA ¡YA SE FUEEE GON BAJALE A LA VELOCIDAD!—Grito el pobre Killua mientras sentía como sus mejillas tapaban sus oídos.

—¡NO PUEDOOO! ¡NO HAYY FREEEENOOS!—Explico dificultosamente debido a su cuerpo estaba pegado al asiento.

—¿Sin frenos? Te pasas Alluka—Comento de manera tranquila KM mientras se agarraba del asiento de GM a la vez que su cuerpo flotaba por la velocidad, la nombrada hacia lo mismo pero con el asiento de copiloto.

—Jeje—Río de manera traviesa como si lo que Hizo fuera una inocente broma.

Continuará...

 **¿Les gusto? Si fue así déjenme sus reviews o vallan a mi página de Facebook: Hermione719 (Publicidad por demás xD) Saludos y nos vemos!**


	4. ¿Y al final que ocurre?

Capítulo 4: ¿Y al final que ocurre?

—¿CÓMO QUE NO HAY FRENOS?—Grito Gon mientras sentía como su piel se pegaba a la puerta y la pequeña Alluka tenía sus cachetes casi tocando sus orejas.

—¡Tanta seguridad evita que te arriesgues a nuevas experiencias!—La jovencita mayor tenía sus uñas clavadas al cojín del copiloto mientras su hermano mayor estaba en iguales condiciones, solo que con el asiento del conductor y debido a que GM tenía su cabeza clavada en sus manos pudo sentir su pelo acariciar sus manos.

—¡Oye Gon! ¿Cambiaste de champú? Tu cabello está muy suave—Grito KM con cierto tono de voz diversión.

—¡Ahora no Killua! ¡OH DEMONIOS UN EDIFICIOOOO!—Dijo el aludido cuando vio a lo lejos un enorme edificio al que se acercaban a gran velocidad.

Todos los presentes gritaron ¡¿QUÉ?! Con mucho temor al ver la construcción cada vez más cerca.

—¿Cuál es el plan?—Killua trataba de mantener la calma pero es difícil cuando tu piel está pegado al metal de la puerta y en eso KM empezó a lanzar órdenes.

—¡Gon activa los paracaídas! ¡Alluka quita el RUM RUM!—Ambos obedecieron aunque una refunfuñando por lo bajo ya que le gustaba mucho la velocidad.

Y así fue, quitaron el turbo y los paracaídas bajaron un poco la rapidez de la camioneta. Sin embargo todavía iban muy deprisa y necesitaban parar.

—¡No es suficiente vamos a chocar!—Dijo el albino menor con el corazón en la garganta al ver el edificio casi frente a ellos.

—¡No en mi guardia!—Declaro decidido GM y enseguida apago el motor e hizo una maniobra para esquivar el edificio, y salieron por otra ruta, la camioneta bajo la velocidad hasta que finalmente se detuvo.

Todos finalmente tocaron el suelo y respiraron tranquilos.

—WOW ¡ESO FUE INCREIBLE!—Grito emocionada la pequeña Alluka.

—A-¿ALLUKA?—Se espantó por el comportamiento de su "Dulce hermanita".

—A-Al menos alguien lo disfruto—Gon quería vomitar pero se hizo el fuerte.

—S-Si—Su versión mayor no tenía ganas de vomitar pero sí que estaba cansado. El albino mayor se dio cuenta del comportamiento de ambos y tomo una decisión.

—Ya es tarde, deberíamos ir a un hotel por ahora, mañana iremos a la "Guarida"—Sugirió KM recibiendo una mirada curiosa de Killua.

—¿Guarida?—

—Si la "Guarida del cazador" es donde Killua y yo conseguimos trabajo—Explico GM

—¡Es enorme Killua ya lo veras! —Dijo emocionado el moreno menor, esto extraño al albino.

—¿Ya has estado ahí?—Interrogo a lo que su versión mayor se adelanto.

—Primero hay que ir al hotel allí te explicaremos todo lo que sabemos—Ordeno a lo que todos asintieron.

Fueron a un hotel de lujo y rentaron tres habitaciones.

—¿Solo tres?—Pregunto Killua curioso por eso.

—No esperaras que gastemos mucho dinero en un alojamiento de una sola noche ¿verdad?—Explico con tono de lógica, tenía razón debido a que era de lujo el hotel era muy costoso.

—Neee ¿Dónde dormiré?—Pronuncio Gon con evidente curiosidad.

—Conmigo por supuesto— Le respondió GM bostezando estaba cansado por tantas emociones juntas.

—Oh ya veo…(quería dormir con Killua)—Pensó desanimado el pequeño, el albino también se desanimó un poco pero se le fue cuando escucho algo que lo alerto un poco.

—¡OH! Así que dormirás contigo mismo…—Dijo KM con un tono de voz normal pero con una mirada desilusionada al moreno mayor, esto hizo que se sonrojara por un momento cosa que logro disimular pero no pasó desapercibido por el albino menor.

—Emmm. Si solo por esta vez, iré a mi habitación—Fue al ascensor con prisa inusual bajo la mirada intrigada de Killua.

— (¿Se puso nervioso? ¿Por qué?)—Pensó intrigado al ver su comportamiento.

—Tu iras conmigo—Dijo AM dirigiéndose a Alluka esta asintió y le sonrió.

—¿Me enseñaras los planos de Alma de Acero?—

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Ven vamos!—Y salieron corriendo contentas al ascensor y los tres que quedaron las miraron nerviosos.

—Bueno al final quedaras conmigo—Decía refiriéndose a su versión menor este asintió pero recordó algo importante.

—¿Nos vas a decir que pasa?—Pronunció con tono serio y mirándolo a los ojos, Gon se sorprendió y miro también al mayor, este solo suspiro.

—No sabemos mucho pero les contare lo que sabemos—Y empezó a relatar…— Ayer en la guarida del cazador estábamos los tres en la habitación de Gon….

FLASHBACK…

—¡JA! ¿Crees que puedes derrotar a tu hermano mayor todo poderoso? ¡Creí que habías dejado de ser tan ingenua hermanita!—

—¡Solo eres mayor que yo un año!—Dijo concentrada, estaban jugando un juego de luchas sentados en un sillón rojo frente a una TV de plasma, mientras GM estaba leyendo una revista tranquilo y sonriente en el extremo del mueble junto a ellos, pero de repente olio algo raro (Nótese que como es mayor tiene su sentido del olfato más desarrollado), y corrió a la ventana.

—¿Que pasa Gon?—Le pregunto KM extrañado por su acción.

—Killua sígueme algo raro está pasando—Dijo saltando de la ventana.

—Alluka quédate aquí ¿ok?—Esta asintió extrañada y luego salto por la ventana siguiendo al moreno, corrió detrás de él hasta que escucho unos gritos muy conocidos para ambos—¡¿ALLUKA?! ¡¿Cómo es posible si la dejamos en el cuarto?!—

—No lo sé pero sin duda este olor es de ella—Dijo GM serio sin dejar de correr hacia la dirección de los gritos.

Llegaron hacia una construcción abandonada y allí vieron a la niña corriendo lo más rápido que podía de la robot mujer (Del primer capítulo) y esta caminaba con una sonrisa sádica diciendo:

-No huyas el amo te necesita- Dio un brinco en dirección a la niña y esta se cayó asustada, en eso Killua le destrozo de una patada de la cintura para arriba y Gon recogió a la pequeña.

—¿Estas bien?—Pregunto GM preocupado y sorprendido al ver a la niña.

—G-¿Gon kun? S-Si estoy bien—Pronuncio todavía estaba nerviosa y KM se acercó a ellos algo sorprendido— ¡Oni chan! —corrió hacia él y lo abrazo aliviada y este la recibió—Oni chan… ¿Qué te paso? Estas muy alto—Decía mirándolo mejor.

La llevaron a la habitación de GM y ahí les conto lo que había sucedido.

—Ya veo un viaje en el tiempo—Dijo KM pensativo.

—Debemos hacer algo killua pequeño debió transportarse a otro lugar y debe estar perdido y preocupado—Decía GM una mirada preocupada.

—Gon kun tiene razón ¡Quiero buscarlo!—Apoyo la menor.

—Tranquilos saque esto del robot (y saco una pantalla pequeña) podríamos localizarlo a través de esto o al menos una pista que nos lleve a él—Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y fueron a sus habitaciones a la mañana siguiente irían a la ciudad al amanecer así que en la noche….

.UWAAAAAA-Se oyó un grito de horror y KM entro de una patada al cuarto donde estaba GM.

—¿QUÉ SUCEDE GON?—Grito mientras sacaba sus garras, mataría al que ataco a Gon en plena noche. El moreno apunto horrorizado a la cama y tomo posición defensiva en frente de él, vio algo abultado en la cama, una maraña de pelo muy conocida por él, este se levantó perezoso dejando ver su figura somnolienta.

—Mito san ¿Por qué gritas?—Dijo medio dormido.

— G-¿GON?—Balbuceo incrédulo.

Entonces el niño termino de despertarse y observo bien su alrededor.

—¿Killua? ¡OH POR KAMISAMA SOY ALTO!—Grito horrorizado al var a GM y este igual de horrorizado grito.

— ¡OH POR KAMISAMA SOY BAJO!—

Después de un rato de gritos, respiraron profundo se sentaron en la cama y empezaron a hablar.

—¿Cómo es que llegue aquí?—Empezó Gon mirándolos confundidos.

—Es lo que quisiéramos saber ¿Qué fue lo último que hiciste?—Pregunto KM.

—Pues le di las buenas noches a Mito san y a la abuela Abe después me fui a dormir y aquí estoy—Dijo pensativo el pequeño, los mayores solo se miraron—¿Cuántos años tienen?—pregunto curioso.

—17 años—Respondió KM.

El pequeño los miro curioso unos segundos y puso un puchero mientras refunfuñaba por lo bajo.

—Killua es más alto que yo—GM se sonrojo por eso, y el albino se rio divertido.

—¡Aun no termino de crecer!—

—Encima huelo igual que Mito san no es malo pero…—

—¡OYE!—

—AJAJAJAJAJA—

 **Fin de FLASHBACK….**

—¿Eso es todo?—Pronuncio Killua esperando mas.

Ya era por las 12:00 de la noche y estaban en la recepción del hotel que ya estaba vacío por la hora, estaban sentados en un sofá comiendo, los albinos unos pasteles de chocolate y el moreno unos sándwiches.

—Sip, después fuimos a aquel casino vimos que el punto brillante se movía hacia nosotros, entonces decidimos que te esperaríamos, allí Gon olio tu olor y fue a buscarte eso es todo—Dijo tranquilamente KM

—Ya veo… Esos robots tienen dueño y quiere a Alluka seguramente sabe de los poderes de Nanika—Dedujo el pequeño al escuchar el relato del mayor.

—Así es, seguramente regresen pero… Hay algo que no entiendo—Pronuncio pensativo mientras llevaba un trozo de pastel a su boca.

—¿Y qué es?-Dijo el moreno menor cuando tomaba un vaso de jugo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?—Dijo sorprendiendo a los menores.

—¿Eh?—

—¿A qué te refieres?—Dijeron al mismo tiempo Killua y Gon.

—Quiero decir el que tu estés aquí es por "accidente" el que haya mandado esos robots solo quería a Alluka. Tu atravesaste a una de esos robots por lo que llegaste aquí forzado y por eso estas aquí entonces…

Killua capto a lo que quería llegar su versión mayor pero el moreno no entendía de qué hablaba.

—¿Entonces qué?—

—¿Por qué que te trajo aquí también Gon? Este tipo por alguna razón te quiere a ti y a Alluka—Dijo finalmente serio el mayor mirando a los ojos a los menores.

—A-Ahora que lo dices no tiene sentido—

—Cierto Gon no tiene un poder especial como el de Nanika ¿Sera personal?—Comento pensativo.

—¿Quién sabe? Solo se me ocurre algo—Pronuncio KM mientras se comía lo que quedaba de sus pasteles, los menores lo miraron con atención—Debemos atrapar a este tipo antes de que nos mande más de sus "juguetes", averiguar "Quién es" y "Donde esta" antes de que toque a Gon o a Alluka—Dijo con una sonrisa divertida los menores asintieron de acuerdo.

—Pero ¿Cómo averiguamos eso? No va a ser fácil—Pregunto Gon.

—En la guarida del cazador hay todo tipo de información seguro conseguimos algo, incluso podríamos preguntarle al "Jefe"—Explico KM recibiendo una mirada curiosa de Killua.

—¿Jefe?—

—Es el dueño de la guarida y el que nos provee las misiones, te lo presentare cuando estemos haya ¿Alguna otra pregunta?-Pregunto mirando primero miro a su versión menor, este negó con su cabeza, luego miro al pequeño Gon el cual asintió con la cabeza—¿Y es? –Lo miro extrañado creyó que lo había dejado todo muy claro.

Gon: ¿Desde cuándo estas viajando con mi yo del futuro?—Pregunto con una sonrisa y curioso.

Silencio…

Ambos Killuas rieron de buena gana, no esperaban eso aunque el pequeño Killua tenía esa duda desde que vio al GM junto a KM, el pequeño no entendía él porque de sus risas ¿Había dicho algo gracioso?.

—Desde hace 1 año— Respondió GM llegando desde un pasillo, llevaba puesto un pijama verde claro con las mangas que cubría sus manos que le daba una apariencia delicada.

—¡AH! Gon ¿Ya descansaste?—Pregunto KM mirando al aludido.

—Si ya estoy bien—

—¿Desde cuando estás ahí?—Esta vez fue Killua quien pregunto.

—Lo suficiente—

—¿Y por qué no avías salido? —

—No quería arruinar la tensión tan seria que se había formado, pero creo que al final si lo hice—Dijo sonriéndole a su versión menor el cual lo miraba no entendiendo todavía—Deben descansar mañana va a ser un largo día—todos estuvieron de acuerdo, el pequeño Gon miro por un rato al Killua.

—¿Qué pasa Gon?—Pregunto ya notándola mirada del moreno recibiendo una sonrisa de este.

—Nada ¿No te alegra que al final volviéramos a estar juntos? En verdad te extrañe—Esto hizo que el albino se ruborizara pero escucho una carcajada de KM y luego lo miro.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Dijo un poco molesto por la interrupción.

—Nada recordé algo "Muy bueno"—El menor lo miro extrañado y observo que GM estaba muy ruborizado y trataba de ocultarlo.

(Aquí pasa algo)Pensó Killua al ver el comportamiento de los mayores.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola de nuevo! Lamento a tardanza pero tengo otro fic que me toma más tiempo escribir U.U**

 **Hunter x Hunter y sus personajes no me pertenecen eso es propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi sin más que decir lean :3**

Capítulo 5: Sospechas.

"Aquí pasa algo" era lo que estaba pensando Killua desde que vio el comportamiento de los mayores, en el poco tiempo que ha estado en el futuro pudo ver más o menos las personalidades GM y KM, primero GM, al parecer la edad volvió más serio y atento al Gon del futuro, sin embargo aún conserva intacto su amabilidad y su sonrisa radiante pero ya no es tan despistado como antes. Su versión mayor se había vuelto más astuto y fastidiosamente burlón, tal parece que también desarrollo un don de líder al ver como dirigía a AM y a GM con Alma de Acero, y por ultimo su no tan pequeña hermana se había vuelto más habilidosa con las máquinas y eso bueno… mejor no tocar el tema.

Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era la relación de GM y KM, por mucho que los viera caminar juntos estaban igual pero se sentía distinto no lo sabría explicar bien pero algo le decía que estaba pasando "algo".

—Buenas noches Killua— La voz del pequeño Gon lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—Buenas noches a los dos—Dijo GM con una sonrisa cálida, los habían acompañado hasta su habitación, los albinos dieron las buenas noches y se dirigieron a su cuarto, el albino menor se sentía intranquilo.

— (Tengo que preguntarle sobre Gon d-digo ¿Aun lo querré? o ¿Afín lo abre superado y lo veo solo como amigo?)—Pensó nervioso Killua, no debe ser difícil después de todo va hablar consigo mismo, no tiene nada de malo ¿no?

Llegaron a la habitación, había dos camas, y el mayor se estaba quitando la chaqueta para poder cambiarse la ropa, el otro se le quedo mirando un buen rato con una mirada incesante.

—¿Qué me miras? ¿Aún no superas que soy tu?—Dijo ya con ropa de dormir de color negro, y cansado de la mirada del menor.

—N-Necesito hablar contigo—

—¿Sobre?—

—Es de Gon—Dijo avergonzado pero decidido, el mayor lo miro arqueando una ceja intrigado.

—¿Qué hay con él?—El otro lo miro sorprendido ¿Acaso no era obvio?

—¿Qué piensas de él?—Directo pero nervioso, tenía el corazón en la garganta y las mejillas rojas, esto no era nada fácil.

—¿Qué pienso de él? Ummm se puso más lindo aunque también más serio pero creo que eso lo hace más lindo todavía—Joder había dado en la tecla con el menor, este estaba más nervioso.

—Y-¿Y qué más?—Pregunto muy atento en lo que diría el otro, las cosas que dijo lo hizo pensar que todavía quería a Gon pero, ¿Por qué estaba tan tranquilo? Era como si estuviera hablando de cualquier otra cosa, y a él que le ardía cada que hablaba de Gon como ahora, esto lo tenía muy confundido.

—¿Qué más? Ummm… eso es todo—Dijo bostezando aburrido, esto altero de sobremanera al pequeño, ¿Por qué estaba tan tranquilo? ¿Qué significa eso?

—¿CÓMO QUÉ TODO?—

—Es todo, no hagas escandalo ¿Quieres?—Se acostó en una de las cama—descansa lo que viene va hacer duro—Luego cerro los ojos dando a entender que no iba a hablar más. El menor no tuvo más opción que dormir en la otra cama con cara de pokerface.

Cuando apago las luces el mayor abrió por un momento sus ojos. (Tengo que ser cuidadoso y controlarme) pensó para luego caer rendido.

.

.

.

.

.

En la mañana siguiente GM despertó y vio que su versión menor se había metido en su cama y estaba acurrucado en su pecho con una cara tranquila, luego sonrió cálidamente y le dio una patada que estampo al pequeño contra la pared.

—Auch ¿Por qué hiciste eso?—Pronuncio adolorido sobándose el dolor que tenía en las caderas por el golpe.

—Para que no te acostumbres a meterte en la cama de las personas o saldrás con un dolor punzante en las caderas—Al parecer lo decía por experiencia.

— ¡No es culpa mía, hueles igual a Mito san!—

—Si Hisoka oliera igual que Mito san ¿Dormirías con él en una cama?—SILENCIO….—así me gusta, iré primero al baño—dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa y se fue al baño. El menor refunfuño por lo bajo, su yo mayor se había vuelto más estricto justo igual que Mito san.

Después de que ambos terminaran de arreglarse fueron al comedor, allí encontraron a los demás desayunando y se sentaron junto a ellos. Gon noto la cara de pokerface de Killua su mirada estaba perdida en la nada.

—¿Qué tienes killua? ¿Te cayó mal el pastel?—Pregunto preocupado Gon.

—¿EH? Oh no es nada—Regreso al mundo real debido a la voz de Gon y vio a su alrededor, era un panorama bien extraño, las dos Allukas estaban comiendo y hablando sobre mejoras para Alma de Acero, los dos Gons comían y al parecer discutían sobre como despertaron, veía como el menor hacia puchero y refunfuñaba por lo bajo eso lo hacía tan tierno, luego vio a su versión mayor que estaba comiendo como si nada ignorando que enfrente de él estaba los morenos haciendo un lindo espectáculo. Esto molesto bastante al albino menor que hizo que lo mirara irritado un rato.

—¿Qué tanto me miras?—Dijo fastidiado al ver como su yo le lanzaba cuchillos con la mirada. (Ugh con que así se sentía) Pensaba el mientras le devolvía la mirada.

—¿Tu qué crees?—Decía con tono tosco.

Se volvió una competencia de miradas asesinas bastante reñida hasta que un enorme pastel apareció entre ambos.

—Les compre este pastel—Hablo con tono un poco molesto GM, detrás de él estaba el pequeño Gon que los miraba preocupado, se habían dado cuenta de la poderosa pelea de miradas que se estaba dando, y no solo ellos, las otras personas se habían alejado de su mesa debido a las tensa auras asesinas que despedía—estaremos en la camioneta para asegurarnos de que Alluka chan ponga los frenos esta vez, cuando terminen su pastel vengan para que nos podamos ir a la Guarida, y espero no verlos con esa aptitud en frente de las Allukas ¿ok?—los regañaba con la mirada y estos agacharon sus cabezas cual niños regañados por su madre, acto seguido tomo la mano del pequeño Gon y se dirigieron a la salida, el menor se les quedo viendo hasta que cruzaron la puerta.

—Espero que este feliz, ahora Gon está molesto conmigo—Miro a su versión menor fastidiado.

—¡OH! Así que te interesa…—

—¿Qué dijiste?—

Una nueva competencia inicio y duro lo que duro el pastel.

.

.

.

.

En la camioneta.

—¿Y dónde queda la Guarida del cazador?—Pregunto Killua que estaba sentado en el asiento de copiloto junto a GM que conducía, debido a que tuvo una "pequeña carrera" con su versión mayor.

—¿Quién sabe?—Le respondió KM con una clara molestia, el pequeño lo miro burlón y esto lo fastidio más, ese era su adorado asiento y si no fuera porque era el mismo le retorcería el pescuezo.

—La guarida queda en un pueblo a fueras de la ciudad, nos falta poco—Dijo GM respondiendo la pregunta mientras miraba de reojo al pequeño a su lado y a su versión mayor, quien se le veía claramente molesto (Mejor hablo con el de esto luego) pensó suspirando.

—Neee ¿Cómo están Leorio y Kurapica?—Pregunto Gon ansioso por saber cuánto habían cambiado sus amigos.

—Ha ellos están muy bien, Leorio abrió sus propia clínica cerca de la guarida, Killua y yo lo vamos a visitar a menudo, a veces como clientes, Kurapica ha abierto su propia agencia de seguridad y le ha dado guerra a la araña, le ayudamos en todo lo que podemos—Dijo con una sonrisa radiante GM, estaba feliz por sus amigos, KM noto eso y sonrió también, y ahora Killua vio el comportamiento de KM (No lo entiendo) pensó confundido y algo fastidiado.

—¿Podríamos visitarlos?—Pregunto Gon sonriente y GM se apresuró a decir.

—¡Claro! ¿Verdad Killua?—

— No veo por qué no—

—Llegaríamos antes si usáramos RUM RUM—Atino a decir AM con un puchero.

—¡Cierto!—Apoyo su versión menor.

—Nada de alta velocidad después de comer—Regaño GM los otros le dieron la razón y las chicas no pudieron hacer más que refunfuñar por lo bajo.

.

.

.

.

—Ya veo no salió como pensaba—Decía un hombre vestido de negro, cabello liso por encima del hombro (El mismo del capítulo 1)—No importa, sirvió para probar a mis creaciones ahora es cuando iré por mas, nada me va a detener, ese maldito zoldyeck no nos volverá a separar—entre sus manos sostenía la foto de Gon pequeño—ya no soy el mismo de antes.

Se encendió una luz y se vio rodeado de un montón de robots listos para escuchar órdenes y hacerlas cumplir.

—Lo he planeado durante mucho tiempo ya nada me detendrá—Rio desenfrenadamente y de una forma macabra.

Continuará…


	6. La guarida del cazador

**Hunter x Hunter y sus personajes no me pertenecen eso es propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi sin más que decir lean :3**

Capítulo 6: "La guarida del cazador"

—E-¿Esto es la Guarida del Cazador?—Pronuncio asombrado Killua.

—No es un prostíbulo—Respondió KM mal intencionado.

—Killua no empieces—regaño GM.

—¿Ves? Te dije que era grande—Comento Gon llamando la atención de Killua.

—Wau ¿Aquí nació Alma de Acero?—Pregunto Alluka mirando a su versión mayor.

—Sip—

Estaban en frente de una enorme mansión, entraron y vieron que el primer piso era un bar con una hermosa mujer que hacía de cantinera, y el segundo piso tenia habitaciones para rentar, atendía a varios cazadores que estaban ahí, algunos bebían y comían, otros buscaban información. Entonces vieron una gran pizarra pegada a la pared que estaba dividida por unas rayas que decía A, B y C.

—¿Esas son las misiones del jefe?—Pregunto Killua interesado viendo los papeles que estaban allí, unos trataba de matar tal bestia, otros de cazar algún bandido, hacer de espía e incluso hacer de guarda espaldas de alguien pero todos ofrecían una generosa recompensa.

—Así es las del nivel A son especialmente peligrosas—Respondió GM.

—Pero dan unas recompensas interesantes—Decía con una sonrisa divertida KM viendo con atención toda la pizarra.

—Solo a aquellos capacitados tanto en fuerza física como intelectualmente—Se escuchó una voz burlona acercarse a ellos, los menores la reconocieron y en seguida se pusieron en guardia, pero los mayores no, estaban acostumbrados a esa voz.

—Genthru…—Murmuro Gon desconfiado y en alerta.

—¿El trio Bomba Diablo?—Dijo intrigado Killua.

El trio seguía igual en apariencia solo que ahora vestían un mismo color, el morado oscuro, miraron primero a los niños para luego dirigirse a los mayores.

—Anda no sabía que habías dado a luz, felicidades por tus bebes—Dijo Sub, el peli roza, riéndose y dirigiéndose a GM, este y el moreno menor se molestaron pero llamo la atención de Killua pequeño.

—Veo que han regresado ¿Cómo les fue en la cárcel?—Menciono el albino mayor con una cara burlona, había dado en el clavo el trio borro su sonrisa y pusieron una mueca de fastidio.

Resulta que el líder de la justicia persiguió por toda la ciudad al trio porque estos al cumplir un trabajo hicieron explotar un edificio, cuando los a atraparon recibieron una penitencia y estuvieron varios meses en la cárcel, fue muy humillante para ellos.

—Ustedes, no empiecen otra estúpida pelea en el bar—

Un hombre alto y musculoso con pelo naranja se acercaba a ellos, estos se sorprendieron y GM puso una alegre sonrisa al ver esa persona.

—¡Lyon san! Hola—Emocionado se acercó a él, Killua vio eso y se molestó para luego mirar a KM quien estaba tranquilo y molestarse más ¿Por qué esta tan indiferente ante la escena?

—Vaya "chavalín y rebelde" regresaron ilesos, oí que el policía loco los perseguía—Dijo el recién llegado para luego mirar a todos y acercarse a los pequeños—ciertamente parecen hijos suyos—decía mientras miraba fijamente a Gon y a Killua quienes se sorprendieron por el comentario.

—¡Lyon san! ¿Tú también?—GM se sonrojo por el comentario del adulto, el trio bomba diablo se reían divertidos por lo bien que les salió la broma, KM suspiro y AM reía por lo bajo, los menores veían sorprendidos la escena, ese tal Lyon aligero bastante la atmosfera.

—Deben ser una familia bastante problemática, el chavalín como mama es pasable pero el rebelde pelo blanco como papa, umm… mejor se madre soltera—Sugirió tranquilamente para el bochorno de GM.

—¡Lyon san basta ya!—Las pataletas del moreno le parecían lindas a Killua y le molestaba el ver como su versión mayor le daban igual.

—¿Y Rihan?—Después de reír Bara, el peli azul, le hizo esa pregunta interesado.

—Los está esperando en su habitación—Respondió Lyon.

—Gracias Lyon—Agradeció Gentrhu y le sonrió al peli naranja, el trió se retiró sin más nada que decir.

—Lyon ¿Y el jefe?—Pregunto KM al fin cuando vio al grupito irse.

—Unmm en su habitación creo—Respondió dudoso Lyon.

—Bien iremos haya, hablemos después Lyon san—Dijo GM retirándose.

—Cuando quieras—Se despidió de los jóvenes y vio como Killua pequeño lo miraba molesto (Sera problemático después) pensó al verlos subir las escaleras.

—Genthru y los otros están diferentes—Dijo pensativo el pequeño Gon, el trio se había vuelto más amistoso o al menos tratables.

—Ya no matan gente, se volvieron caza recompensas—Explico tranquilo GM, al principio también le sorprendió el cambio de el trio.

—¿Quién era ese Lyon?—Pregunto un poco tosco Killua debido a que estaba celoso de ver lo feliz que era GM al hablar con ese tipo.

—Lyon san es un cazador y uno de los primero en trabajar en la guarida, tiene un hermano mayor Rihan que también es un cazador con experiencia, cuando están juntos cuentan excelentes historias—Relato con emoción GM.

—Así que te llevas muy bien con el—A veces a Killua le molestaba la facilidad que tiene el moreno de hacer amigos, ¿Por qué quería ser amigo de todo el mundo si lo tenía a él?

—Bueno él fue el primero en ayudarme a adaptarme cuando llegue—Ya había captado la molestia del pequeño, a veces peleaba con el mayor por esa misma razón, siempre era tan egoísta, suspiro pesado ante sus pensamientos.

—Oni chan—La voz de AM dirigiéndose a KM interrumpió los pensamientos de GM y Killua.

—¿Qué pasa?—

—Iremos a comprarle nuevas mejoras a Alma de Acera ¿Si?—Decía sonriente junto a Alluka.

— V-Vale—Las miraron nerviosos bajar las escaleras.

—¿Eso está bien?—Pregunto Gon dudoso mirando a KM.

—¿Querías que le dijera no? Se molestó cuando le dije que no quitara los cinturones de seguridad—Pronuncio con cara nerviosa, aquel día supo que su hermana tenía buen carácter.

—Y-Ya veo y ¿Cómo es el jefe?—Pregunto con curiosidad, a Killua también le intereso esa pregunta y miro a los mayores.

—Es un buen Hombre y muy fuerte—Respondió GM.

—Su nombre es Horacio, fue un cazador muy famoso y cuando se retiró fundo esta posada para no salir del todo de la profesión, es un entrometido pero es muy confiable—Explico algo pensativo KM, ciertamente ese hombre le ayudo mucho pero se metía mucho en sus problemas y hacia comentarios molestos.

Caminaron un rato hasta llegar a una gran puerta. GM toco y escucharon un Pasen, ya adentro vieron que era una habitación muy elegante con sala muy lujosa, sentado en un sillón tomando cerveza estaba un hombre calvo con bigote blanco, que estaba vestido con ropa casual y los miraba interesado con una sonrisa.

—Hola muchachos ¿Vienen por algún trabajo especial?—Decía mientras señalaba a los menores donde sentarse.

—En realidad venimos a pedirte información jefe—Añadió GM.

—Debe ser algo realmente complicado—Comento sonriente Horacio.

—Es sobre ellos—GM Apunto a los menores quienes lo miraron sorprendidos.

—Somos nosotros mismos del pasado al parecer alguien los trajo por razones desconocidas, y queremos saber pistas de cómo encontrarlo—Explico KM sorprendiendo a los menores.

—O-Oye ¿Está bien que se lo digas?—Pronuncio Killua dudoso, no sabía si debían confiar en ese hombre tan extraño, se sorprendió al verlo reír coloquialmente.

—No te preocupes mini Killua soy de los que llevan secretos de sus camaradas a la tumba, en el futuro te darás cuenta de eso—Dijo Horacio mientras les guiñaba el ojo a los mayores los cuales se avergonzaron un poco. Killua se dio cuenta de eso y se extrañó pero a Gon le cayó bien el hombre algo le decía que debían confiar en él—bueno necesitare que me digan todo lo que saben—miro a los pequeños, estos decidieron que confiarían en él y empezaron a relatar.

.

.

.

.

.

—Ya veo tu no conocías a este hombre pero el a ti si—Dijo pensativo después de escuchar el relato de los menores esto le traía un mal presentimiento, el que hizo esos robots debe ser un poderoso usuario de nen.

—No tengo idea de quien sea—El albino menor no le dijo sobre los poderes de Nanika al adulto por cuestión de seguridad y las disimuladas señas que le hacía KM le decían que estaba de acuerdo.

—Revisare en todos mis contactos y así sea una pista les consigo—El adulto los miro con una sonrisa y una mirada decidida, esto termino de convencer a los pequeños de que podían confiar en él—a cambio voy a pedirles que me hagan un favor—

—¿Y qué será?—

—Necesito que le lleven esto al barco "El espartano"—Les mostro una carta mediana marrón.

—De acuerdo lo haremos—Dijo GM con una sonrisa que convenció al adulto.

Ya afuera de la Guarida del cazador encontraron a las Allukas con la camioneta ya lista, y se dirigieron al muelle.

—¿Y conocemos a la tripulación de este barco?—Pregunto Killua, se dio cuenta de que no necesitaron pedir direcciones para saber dónde está el barco y eso fue lo que lo llevo a preguntar.

—Si son buenos amigos nuestros—Decía GM.

—¡Voy a ver Risotto chan! —Dijo emocionada AM y ansiosa de llegar.

—¿Risotto?—Pregunto Killua por el extraño entusiasmo de su hermana.

—Es la hermana menor del capitán, tiene la misma edad de Alluka y se hicieron buenas amigas—Explico de mala gana KM, cosa que llamo la atención de Killua.

—¿Cómo es el Capitán?—Dijo Gon con evidente curiosidad.

—¡Excelente pregunta! Veras tiene una gran "amistad" con Gon ¿no es así?—Se apresuró a decir KM con burla mientras miraba al moreno que conducía, el cual lo miro con fastidio y le devolvió la burla.

—¡Es cierto! Es que me encanta los "beneficios" que me da como su "amigo"—Dijo con el mismo tono de burla y recalcando ciertas palabras, esto hizo que KM le saliera una venita en la frente.

—¡AH! Ya veo así que te encanta hacerle "visitas" ¿no?—

—¿Y por qué no?—

—¿Entonces nos llevamos muy bien?—Gon miraba a los mayores confundido no entendiendo nada, pero Killua si entendía (¿Están teniendo una discusión indirecta?) pensaba al escuchar como hablaban los mayores.

Llegaron al muelle y allí vieron un gran barco que resaltaba de los demás, KM y GM estaban molestos y solo querían terminar de una vez, así que preguntaron dónde estaban la tripulación y les dijeron que en una taberna, se dirigieron allá y cuando abrieron la puerta.

—¡HOLA GON!—Gritaron todos los marineros al mismo tiempo, los menores se sorprendieron mientras GM saludo a todos con la mano.

—A pasado tiempo freecss—Decía una voz femenina que se acercaba a ellos, el moreno se voltio y le sonrió animadamente ignorando la mirada molesta de KM, otra cosa que llamo la atención de killua. Cuando la chica llego hasta ellos vieron que era hermosa y tenía una sonrisa coqueta, era peli marrón chocolate corto, llevaba un vestido marrón por encima de las rodillas con botas negras, le dio un abrazo a GM y este correspondió para disgusto de KM.

—Haru chan que bueno es verte—Saludo GM con una sonrisa.

—Lo mismo digo Gon y hola a ustedes también—Miro a los pequeños con una sonrisa que luego cambio cuando vio a KM, puso una mirada seria—Zoldyeck—pronuncio con desdén.

—Capitana—Pronuncio KM con el mismo tono y mirada seria, se podía ver el aura retadora entre ellos que fue interrumpida por una voz infantil.

—¿Tu eres la capitán de toda estas personas?—Gon la miro con gran curiosidad y admiración, cosa que enterneció a la chica.

—Por ti pequeño soy Batman—Dijo con tono juguetón.

—¿Eh?—De repente Killua sintió que debía tener cuidado con esa chica o podría quitarle algo que deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

Continuará.…

 **Les gusto? Si es así déjenme sus reviews o vallan a mi página de Facebook "Hermione719" :3**

 **Nuevamente Gracias a KZmiau tus consejos siempre son bienvenidos y apreciados, creo que mejore un poquito y eso es gracias a ti X3 Saludos!**


	7. Imposible Esconderlo

**Hunter x Hunter y sus personajes no me pertenecen eso es propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi sin más que decir lean :3**

Capítulo 7: Imposible esconderlo.

—¿Batman?—La miraba confundido, el albino sí que entendió la indirecta y se sentía amenazado por este nuevo peligro.

—Es broma no hagas caso—Le sonrió juguetona al pequeño quien le devolvió la sonrisa, Killua los miraba con terror tenía que hacer algo para interrumpir esa "Atmosfera amorosa" (Cuando uno está celoso ve de todo) y como caído del cielo apareció la interrupción que ansiaba.

—¡Alluka chan!—Se escuchó una voz femenina alegre y emocionada, era una chica con pelo largo de color marrón claro, llevaba un suéter color crema y una minifalda de color rojo oscuro, abrazo a AM y esto hizo que Alluka la mirara con curiosidad.

—¡Risotto chan! Le hice unas mejoras a Alma de Acero ¿Quieres verlas?—

—¡Claro!—Se fueron a fuera llevándose a la pequeña Alluka con ellas.

—Tu tío te envía esto—Dijo KM mientras le daba la carta de mala gana y esta la recibió ignorándolo.

—¿Abuelo? ¿No era del jefe?—Pregunto Gon curioso.

—El jefe es mi tío abuelo—Le respondió la capitana con una sonrisa los menores se sorprendieron ante eso.

—¿Mi hermanito no les conto de mí?—Una voz risueña se acercó a ellos, era un viejo con uniforme de marinero, la chica le dio la carta, la abrió la leyó en un segundo y la guardo.

—JOJOJO esto es interesante—Dijo llamando la atención de su nieta y los otros marineros.

—Hola Bernardo—Lo saludo GM extendiendo la mano con una sonrisa el mayor le respondió y le sonrió también.

—Hola Gon te ves tan encantador como siempre y dime ¿Estos niños son tus hijos?—Hablo con una risita mientras miraba a los niños, estos lo miraron intrigados por su comentario.

—Oh por favor ¿Por qué todo el mundo dice eso?—Dijo GM sonrojado y un poco molesto, a la capitana también le molesto el comentario y miro a KM quien la miro con una sonrisa triunfadora.

—OJOJOJO es que no pude evitarlo, los dos se la pasan tanto tiempo juntos y luego aparecen estos niños que se parecen tanto a ustedes que me hace pensar en estas cosas—Explico entre risitas al ver la expresión del moreno.

—No le hagas caso al abuelo ha bebido más de la cuenta—Agrego con una sonrisa la capitana.

—Cariño se necesita más que 35 cervezas para emborrachar a tu viejo—

—Bueno linda conversación pero nosotros ya nos tenemos que ir—Decía con prisa KM.

—Cierto tenemos prisa—Su versión menor lo apoyo y entonces los albinos jalonearon a los morenos y estos lo miraban, uno confundido y el otro medio molesto, pero la chica los detuvo posicionándose frente a la puerte.

—¿Tan pronto? Quédense un rato para ponernos al día y así Risotto y Alluka hablan más—Los miro con una sonrisa coqueta que fugazmente se volvió burlona al mirar un segundo a KM.

—Les contare todas las historia que quieran, me se unas excelentes de terror—Agrego Bernardo queriendo que se quedaran.

—¿No nos podemos quedar un poco?—Dijo Gon suplicante viendo a GM.

—B-Bueno no sé, enmm.-La idea de escuchar historias de piratas había convencido a Gon pequeño pero GM sabía que los Killuas no estaban de acuerdo, pero las insistencia de la chica y el adulto no le dejaron opción y acepto. Tanto el albino mayor y el menor chasquearon sus lenguas resignados.

En total los menores y KM estaban con Bernardo escuchando sus recuerdos de cuando era joven, pero el albino mayor no estaba prestando atención, su mirada estaba en GM y la capitana quienes conversaban animadamente cosa que lo molestaba y no podía esconderlo, Killua lo observaba (Definitivamente esta celoso) pensó al ver el comportamiento de su versión mayor.

Ya era el atardecer cuando al fin se fueron, llegaron a la guarida del cazador y hablaron con la cantinera.

—Hola Mary—Saludo GM con una sonrisa.

—Hola chicos ¿Qué necesitan?—La mujer les dio una sonrisa simpática.

—¿Tendrás habitaciones disponibles?—Pregunto KM tosco, todavía estaba malhumorado, Killua lo observaba atentamente poniendo mucha atención a cada gesto que hacía.

—Unmm solo tengo una—Dijo mientras miraba el registro de ventas.

—¿Qué haremos?—El moreno menor los miro curioso.

—Pues nada dormirán los tres en una misma habitación—Atino a decir KM pero después hablo AM recordando de repente.

—¡AH! Sobre eso—Miraron a la muchacha quien les sonreía tiernamente, la pequeña también estaba contenta por alguna razón—Risotto chan se quedara a dormir conmigo esta noche, así que la pequeña yo también estará con nosotras—hablo con total tranquilidad, killua se sorprendió ante eso, de verdad que le tenía aprecio a esa muchacha como para dormir con ella.

—De acuerdo pero no te acuestes tarde—Advirtió recibiendo un puchero de ambas.

—Ya no soy tan niña—Dijo esto inflando las mejillas disgustada.

—Buenas noches oni chan—Dijo Allka y luego tomo la mano a su versión mayor y subieron las escaleras.

—En verdad que se lleva muy bien con esa chica—Comento Killua.

—Tienen más en común de lo que crees—Dijo desinteresado KM.

—Entonces creo que ustedes dos van a compartir la habitación—Declaro GM dirigiéndose a los pequeños los cuales se miraron.

—¡Me parece bien! Ha pasado tiempo Killua—Gon se emocionó ante la idea de estar más tiempo con el albino el cual se notaba un poco nervioso.

—Si… será bueno—Estaba feliz de poder estar con el moreno, pero no sabía si sería "capaz" de quedarse quieto sabiendo que lo tiene al lado. La cantinera les dio la llave de la habitación.

Subieron las escaleras y caminaron por el pasillo un rato, GM miro la llave para saber que habitación les había tocado, se sorprendió un poco al ver cuál era.

—¡AH!—Pronunció un tanto sorprendido GM a lo que KM lo miraba.

—¿Qué pasa?—

—Está justo al lado de mi habitación—

—Eso significa que están cerca de mí también—Llegaron al lugar y estaban justo en frente de la puerta correspondiente que era roja, que estaba en medio de otras dos puertas las cuales eran azules.

—¿Cuál es tu habitación?—Dijo Killua dirigiéndose a GM.

—Es esa—Señalo la de la derecha.

—¿Y tú Killua?—Pregunto Gon con notable curiosidad.

—Esta al final del pasillo y justo al lado está la de Alluka—Miraron y vieron que eran azules también.

—¿Por qué las de ustedes son azules y la nuestra roja?—Dijo Killua notando ese detalle y le llego la curiosidad.

—Las puertas azules son apartamentos fijos los cuales fueron remodelados al gusto de los compradores—Respondió KM un tanto molesto al parecer estaba pensando en otra cosa.

—¡Quiero ver la habitación que nos tocó!—Gon abrió la puerta animadamente, allí vieron que la habitación era acogedora, tenía una sala con televisor y un sofá, aparte tenía una cocina al lado con una mesa y dos sillas muy bonitas—¡Hasta tiene unos cuadros de paisajes! Uno se parece a isla Ballena—

—Yo veo la habitación aburrida—Agrego Killua no tan emocionado realmente.

—Veamos el cuarto—GM se dirigió a la puerta del fondo y cuando la abrió miro alrededor, había dos camas con mesitas de noche un cuadro de un paisaje nocturno y una ventana.

— (¿Dos camas eh? Supongo que es mejor así)—Pensó Killua.

—¿Killua no te gusta la habitación? Te ves decepcionado—Dijo Gon notando la expresión del nombrado.

—¡Ah! N-no te preocupes—Puso una sonrisa nerviosa, a la derecha había una puerta que daba al baño.

—Bueno creo que está bien no es como si se fueran a quedar para siempre—Decía aburrido KM

—Supongo—Su versión meno estaba igual de aburrido que él.

—A mí me gusta—Atino a decir GM apoyado por su versión menor.

—A mí también—Agrego Gon sonriente.

—Creo que ya yo me voy—KM se dirigió a la salida de la habitación pero Gon pequeño se le puso en medio con una sonrisa animada—¿Ah?—

—¿Qué sucede?—GM también se sorprendió por ese repentino movimiento.

—No se vayan aun, quiero que me cuente sus aventuras—Dijo Gon con una mirada soñadora, los mayores le miraron con una gota en sus frentes.

—No seas idiota, si nos enteramos más de la cuenta de este tiempo algo malo podría pasar—Explico Killua.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo qué?—

—Podríamos dejar de existir—Decía tranquilamente KM y el pequeño se alarmo un poco, pero no se iba a rendir fácilmente.

—¡Pero nos hemos enterado de un montón de cosas y no ha pasado nada!-Decía mirando a GM que se puso un poco incómodo.

—Es cierto pero…—

—Pero no hay que abusar de nuestra suerte—Se apresuró a decir KM.

—Solo un ratito ¿Siiiiiii?—Les miro con una carita de súplica que hizo sonrojar a Killua y los mayores se miraron.

—Un ratito no hará daño ¿Verdad?—KM suspiro rendido.

—Solo un ratito ¿De acuerdo?—El menor asintió emocionado a Killua le entro ganas de escuchar esas aventura también y sonrió.

Se sentaron en las camas y KM y GM empezaron a relatar sus experiencias, entre sorpresa y risa el ratito se les extendió a horas, después de todo no es fácil explicar cómo detuvieron un dragón gigante de que se coma un pueblo. Se quedaron dormidos en las camas y ya era la 1:00 a.m. cuando KM despertó, vio que los menores estaban profundamente dormidos y le extraño no ver a GM por ningún lado, miro de nuevo a los menores, el albino estaba boca arriba riéndose entre sueños sonrojado, sabiendo más o menos lo que estaría soñando lo arropo y lo acomodo mejor en la cama, el moreno estaba de lado con una cara apacible se le quedo mirando un rato, esa cara le traía recuerdos, lo arropo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Con sigilo de asesino salió de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió al bar, debido a la hora no había nadie, noto que sentado en unas de las sillas de la mesa donde se encontraba la cantinera estaba GM que tomaba un jugo.

—Ah te despertaste—Le sonrió tranquilo y el albino se sentó junto a él.

—¿Llevas mucho rato aquí?—

—No, solo unos minutos. Killua ¿No te hace sentir nostalgia verlos juntos?—Le pregunto pensativo, mirando la luna en unas de las ventanas del bar.

—Un poco ¿Y a ti?—

— Si—

—No pareciera—

—¿Eh?—El tono en que dijo eso el albino parecía molesto lo cual sorprendió al moreno, y quería saber el porqué de su aptitud—¿A qué te refieres?

—Estabas tan distraído hablando quien sabe que con la capitana que te olvidaste de nosotros—Dijo con una mirada molesta, el moreno se levantó de la silla y le devolvió la mirada.

—¡¿TODAVÍA ESTÁS CON ESO?!—Le pregunto notablemente molesto y el albino se levantó también de la silla enojado.

—¡¿CÓMO QUIÉRES QUÉ NO ESTE CON ESO?! ¡ELLA HASTA SE TE DECLARÓ!—

—¡Y yo la rechace! ¡Estuviste ahí!—

—¡Se nota que todavía le gustas! Y tú felizmente la aceptas—Pronuncio esto con algo de antipatía cosa que molesto al moreno.

—Me trata como su amigo, y yo la trato igual—

—¡Por qué quiere llegar a algo más contigo!—

—¡Te hace ver eso por que adora fastidiarte!—Es cierto la chica le gustaba Gon y cuando la rechazo se rindió y lo ha tratado como amigo desde entonces, pero como venganza le hacia esas insinuaciones al albino para molestarlo.

—¡Ah! Y tú la ayudas—

—Y tu desconfías de mi—Lo miro serio y el albino no supo que decir ante eso.

—Muy bien Killua Zoldyeck si te digo que te amo y no me crees no puedo hacer nada contra eso—El albino lo miro sorprendido y el otro solo le siguió mirando molesto—me voy a mi cuarto—

—¡Espera Gon!—

—¡No! ¡Buenas noches idiota!—Se dio media vuelta pero sintió como lo jalaban y KM le plantaba un beso. El albino aprovecho para agarrarle por debajo de las manos ya que por la sorpresa el moreno se había quedado quieto, pero luego quiso resistirse— N-No Killua—el nombrado lo acorralo contra la mesa— D-Detente—Dijo sonrojado el enfado se le había quitado después de eso.

—¿Te me vas a resistir?—Pronuncio suave con una sonrisa seductora mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas.

—Q-¿Qué pasa si alguien nos ve?—Nervioso trato de empujarlo.

—No vendrá nadie—Lo acostó en la mesa, agarro sus manos y las puso contra la madera, para luego volverlo a besar, el otro intento poner resistencia pero se le fueron las fuerzas cuando el albino empezó a besarle el cuello, gimió suave ante eso y el otro animado siguió besándolo. KM estaba deseoso de continuar, quería hacerlo suyo ahí mismo sin embargo una caída estruendosa desde las escaleras los alerto a los dos, al ver de quien se trataba GM quedo petrificado y KM lo miraba con fastidio.

Continuará…


	8. Revelación

**Hunter x Hunter y sus personajes no me pertenecen eso es propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi sin más que decir lean :3**

Capítulo 8: Revelación.

—Eeeeh ¿Ya es tan tarde?—Después de haber tenido un sueño movido con un Gon de chocolate despertó y vio que ya era de noche— (Esos dos… ¿Se habrán ido a dormir en sus habitaciones?)—Pensó al ver que no estaban los mayores, se levantó sigiloso y miro a la persona que ocupaba la otra cama, se le acerco y miro su cara durmiente un rato, en verdad extrañaba esa expresión tranquila e ingenua—(Quiero besarlo)—Suspiro ante sus pensamientos y decidió que mejor se alejaba un rato de él, saldría a curiosear por ahí antes que quedarse y hacer algo de lo que se arrepienta.

Con sigilo de asesino parte 2 salió de la habitación y quedo frente a la puerta, miro alrededor y recordó que la habitación de GM era la de la derecha, con cuidado forzó la cerradura y entro, no sintió ninguna presencia y extrañado encendió la luz. Vio que la sala era mucho más bonita y espaciosa que la que compartía con Gon, tenía esa esencia cálida de hogar en ella. —Se parece a él—Murmuro para sí mismo, salió y se dirigió a la habitación de su versión mayor, abrió otra vez la cerradura y al no sentir ninguna presencia prendió la luz.

La habitación era mucho más moderna que la de GM tenía más aspecto electrónico con el azul pálido de las paredes y la sala era igual de espaciosa que la de GM—Me gusta más la de Gon pero esta no esta tan mal—Dijo para luego volver a salir, y miro la habitación de AM allí si sentía 3 presencias, con mucho silencio abrió la cerradura y esta vez no encendió la luz con paso silencioso fue al cuarto y vio una cama grande, la pequeña Alluka dormía en el medio y las mayores a los lados

—(Se hicieron muy buenas amigas)—Con el mismo silencio con el que entro salió de la habitación. Luego extrañado de no encontrar a los mayores en sus habitaciones, y mucho menos en la de AM, decidió buscarlos.

Cuando iba por las escaleras los encontró sentados en las sillas que estaban enfrente de la mesa de la cantinera, le dio curiosidad y con cuidado sigiloso se acercó a ellos para escuchar lo que hablaban.

—No pareciera—Escucho Hablar a KM de manera tosca a GM.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?—

—Estabas tan distraído hablando quien sabe que con la capitana que te olvidaste de nosotros—

—(¡Lo sabía! estaba celoso, aun quiero a Gon)—Pensó al escuchar lo que decía su versión mayor, se sorprendió al ver que GM se levantó molesto.

—¡¿TODAVÍA ESTÁS CON ESO?!—

—¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE NO ESTE CON ESO?! ¡ELLA HASTA SE TE DECLARO!—

— (¡También lo sabía! ¡A ella le gusta Gon! No más importante… ¿Qué clase de discusión es esta? Parece de… pareja)-Se sonrojo al seguir escuchando lo que decía lo mayores, pero unas palabras lo impactaron a mas no poder.

—Muy bien Killua Zoldyeck si te digo que te amo y no me crees no puedo hacer nada contra eso—Estas palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza, y vio como KM estaba sorprendido y callado. Siguió escuchando y viendo.

—Me voy a mi cuarto—

—¡Espera Gon!—

—¡No! ¡Buenas noches idiota!—

—(¡Detenlo ahora! ¡Y DISCULPATE!)—Pensaba al borde del colapso, se relajó al ver que su versión mayor lo detuvo pero no duro mucho, porque sintió que la sangre le subía a la cabeza cuando vio que el albino mayor lo agarro de las manos y lo beso.

— N-No Killua, d-detente—

—¿Te me vas a resistir?—

— (Es-Espera ¿Es-Esto esta re-realmente está pasando? De-Debe ser un sueño, si eso es, e-es solo otro pervertido sueño)—Veía como KM se acomodaba entre las piernas de GM y lo besaba como queriendo devorarlo, y este se resistía adorablemente pero se veía que lo disfrutaba—(¡WOW! ¡ESTE ES EL MEJOR PORNO QUE EH VISTO EN MI VIDA!)—una sonrisa pervertida apareció en su cara, y se movió inconscientemente avanzando un paso pero debido a que estaba tan distraído se tropezó y cayó sonoramente desde las escaleras chocando contra el piso—Agh…—Se sobaba la cabeza adolorido pero de inmediato recordó lo que estaba haciendo y el dolor paso hacer el menor de sus problemas. Justo en frente de él estaba un albino que lo miraba molesto como queriendo matarlo por la interrupción, y debajo de él estaba un moreno con cara de horror rojo a mas no poder.

SILENCIO…

—¡USTEDES!—

—¡PODEMOS EXPLICARLO!—

—¡TENIAS QUE LLEGAR AHORA!—

La situación era la siguiente: Estaba el pequeño Killua muy impactado y queriendo una explicación muy bien detallada, GM que estaba con la cara roja queriendo darle esa explicación pero no sabiendo por donde comenzar ni que decir, y KM irritado debido a que le mataron las pasiones, sinceramente debido al enojo le importaba un bledo que el menor supiera todo de esta manera, él sabía que tarde o temprano se iba enterar de todos modos.

—S-Se q-que d-debes e-estar c-confundido p-pero c-cálmate—Balbuceo el moreno nervioso y el menor estaba en pánico total.

—¿CÓMO, CUÁNDO, DONDE?—

—B-Bueno, enmm… ¡Killua ayúdame!—Miro a KM de manera suplicante y no sabiendo que hacer, este suspiro pesado y se dirigió al menor, este lo miraba jodidamente atento.

—Estaba a punto de tener sexo salvaje con Gon hasta que tu llegaste y arruinaste todo, así que muchas gracias—Agrego entre dientes a lo que los otros palidecieron.

—¡KILLUA!— Grito GM muy sonrojado. Killua estaba en un "Shock momentáneo", las palabras irritadas del mayor le dieron un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo, y si antes era pálido ahora parecía un fantasma—¡No tenías por qué decirle eso!—

—¿Y qué querías que le dijera? ¿Qué te dolían los pies y te subí a la mesa para que descansaras? ¿Y que luego me resbale y caí encima tuyo? Nunca fui inocente como tu Gon—Explico de manera obvia a lo que el moreno le salía una venita palpitante en la frente por el enojo.

—¡Cualquier otra cosa hubiera sido mejor! Ahora el pobre debe estar horrorizado o traumado, ver esa escena de tu yo del futuro y tu mejor amigo debió dejarlo en shock—

—¡OH POR FAVOR! ¡Casi puedo verlo en su mente brincando de la alegría y rodando por el suelo!—

—Y-YO necesito saber…—Hablo por fin el menor, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos pero necesitaba hacer unas importantísimas preguntas.

—Y-¿Y qué es?—Estaba asustado de como reaccionaria el menor, debía preparase para lo peor—d-dime Killua—

—¿Quién es el uke?—

—¿EH?—

—Obvio que Gon—

—¿Es la primera vez que lo hacen?—

—U-Un momento—

—Que va, la noche antes de que llegara Alluka del pasado lo habíamos echo 3 veces—

—¿Quién se declaró primero?—

—Pues…—

—¡PAREN YA LOS DOS!—Estaba sonrojado debido a esta situación tan vergonzosa, el pequeño Killua tenía una sonrisa traviesa en su cara y lo miraba contento y GM lo miro molesto y sonrojado—¡LO HACES A PROPÓSITO! ¡UGH! ¡Y YO QUE PENSABA QUE TE IBAS A MOLESTAR!-refunfuñaba por lo bajo pero estaba aliviado en el fondo, KM miraba la situación aburrido y fastidiado.

—Tengo una última pregunta—Dijo esto el menor con una sonrisa.

—¡Si es otra vergonzosa no vas a recibir respuestas!—Le dio a KM una mirada de advertencia este le saco la lengua de manera juguetona.

—¿Desde cuándo me amas?—Pregunto con mirada atenta pero sin borrar su sonrisa, GM se sorprendió y KM lo miro interesado en la respuesta, aunque ya la sabía pero nunca se aburriría de escucharla.

—D-¿Desde cuándo? Ugh no sé, será… ¿Cuando fui a buscarte a tu casa? Unmm, realmente no lo sé, cuando nos separamos simplemente me di cuenta de que me hacías mucha falta—Respondió pensativo, no sabía cómo responderle al menor, pero eso fue más que suficiente para Killua ya que se le iluminaron los ojos y se sentía realmente contento.

—¿Justo ahora el Gon de mi era me ama?—Decía con una voz de emoción, cosa que sorprendió a GM e hizo sonreír a KM.

—A-Así es…—

—¡Tengo que hablar con él!—

—¡ESPERA! ¡AÚN NO!-El menor había dado media vuelta decidido a ver el pequeño durmiente, sin embargo un abrazo por detrás lo detuvo, GM lo abrazaba rodeando sus brazos por su cuello y hombros y esto lo sorprendió e hizo sonrojar.

—G-¿Gon?—

—Todavía no… por favor si se lo dices ahora entonces podría pasar algo muy malo—Le susurro en el oído casi en una súplica.

—Es cierto podríamos desaparecer, y estoy seguro que no quieres que desaparezca este futuro donde casi lo hago con Gon en la mesa—Agregó KM y el menor chasqueó la lengua.

—Tch de acuerdo—

—¡No repitas eso tantas veces!—GM y Killua se separaron y KM miraba con atención al par—por ahora que esto sea un secreto ¿sí?—

—¿Qué secreto?—Salvaje niño somnoliento y con pijama aparece dando casi un infarto a los presentes por su aparición.

—G-Gon ¿Desde cuándo estas ahí?—Dijo nervioso KM, el pequeño se restregaba los ojos para terminar de despertarse y finalmente mirar a los otros.

—Acabo de llegar ¿Sucedió algo? Se ven pálidos y además ¿Qué es ese secreto?—GM se puso nervioso no sabiendo que decir pero Killua salvo la situación.

—No te preocupes Gon, ellos me estaban diciendo que la capitana era calva y usaba peluca pero que no le contara a nadie—

—¿EH? Wow no se le nota—

—(Joder esa estuvo buena)—Felicitaba mentalmente KM a su versión menor por salvar la situación y al mismo tiempo burlarse de aquella chica con estilo, GM se sentía aliviado pero también culpable por mentirle a su yo.

—Te ves feliz Killua, ¿Paso algo bueno?—Gon lo miraba curioso y Killua le sonreía ampliamente cosa que lo hacía sonrojar.

—Oh no tienes idea—

—¿Qué tal si vemos una película? Hay una gran tele de plasma más adelante—Sugirió KM y estuvieron de acuerdo, fueron hacia la sala, era tipo cine con asientos y todo, encendieron la pantalla y los menores se sentaron en la primera fila y los mayores en la tercera, cada par tenía un gran tazan de palomitas.

—¡Esta sala es enorme!—Decía Gon emocionado, miraba alrededor con atención mientras tomaba un poco de palomitas, el albino menor se dio cuenta y aprovecho para tomar su mano—¡Wah!—

—¡Ah! Gon lo siento no me fije

—Ah no te preocupes…—Sonrojado miraba la pantalla tratando de distraerse mientras el otro sonreía travieso por haber logrado un sonrojo del moreno. Los mayores habían visto todo.

—¿Deberíamos Hacer algo?—Murmuro GM bajito al oído del otro.

—No te preocupes no pasara de ahí, creo…—Respondió tranquilamente.

GM vio como ahora Killua caía al regazo de su versión menor y este se le ponía roja toda la cara, el albino menor se disculpaba con la excusa de que "resbalo del asiento".

—Sí que eres malo conmigo—

—Te enseñare lo que es ser malo cuando pises tu cuarto—Ahora era GM quien estaba sonrojado mientras KM miraba la pantalla con una sonrisa como si nada.

Continuará…

 **Les gusto? Si es así déjenme sus reviews o vallan a mi página de Facebook "Hermione719" :3**

 **KZmiau mas consejos plis xD Saludos!**


	9. Viejos amigos

**Hunter x Hunter y sus personajes no me pertenecen eso es propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi sin más que decir lean :3**

Capítulo 9: Viejos amigos.

Ya era de mañana, la noche anterior vieron la película y luego se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Gon y Killua llegaron y se fueron a dormir de inmediato, pero el moreno estaba inquieto debido a los "accidentes" que tenía Killua con él, no le diera importancia de no ser por las cosquillas en el estómago que le produce la cercanía del otro. En fin, apenas pudo dormir y se levantó algo cansado, se dirigió a la cama del otro y lo miro por un momento, se veía tranquilo y maduro, sonrió cálidamente, pero de repente unos brazos lo agarraron fuerte y lo acostaron en la cama con el albino encima sonriéndole travieso.

—K-¡Killua!—Balbuceo el moreno nervioso, estaba sonrojado debido a la acción del otro, quien lo miraba como si de un juego se tratase.

—¿Qué hacías mirándome con esa sonrisa? Pensare que me querías hacer algo malo—Le dijo en un tono seductor, cosa que puso muy nervioso al otro y le ponía roja la cara.

—¡N-NO! yo nunca te haría nada malo—El pobre estaba nervioso y no sabía que más decirle, el otro lo miraba de una forma intensa que lo paralizaba y le hacía pensar que tenía unos lindos ojos azules.

—Pero yo a ti si ¿Sabes? Así que no me tientes—Luego de un salto se quitó de encima del otro, piso el suelo y se dirigió al baño como si nada dejando al otro sonrojado y con el corazón acelerado.

GM salía de su habitación un poco cansado para ir a desayunar, llevaba puesto un suéter negro sin mangas con cuello de tortuga con un cierre plateado en todo el centro, y unos pantalones caquis marrón claro, mas unas botas negras.

—(Ugh Killua es muy tosco)—Pensó para sus adentros estaba algo exhausto y tenía mucha hambre, pero luego vio que su versión menor salía del cuarto—Buenos días—

—¡Ah! Buenos días—El pequeño estaba distraído y sonrojado, cosa que llamo la atención del otro.

—¿Y Killua?—

—Él se adelantó y bajo para ver a su hermana ¿Y el otro Killua?—

—Debe estar en su habitación, tu Killua… Te hizo algo ¿Verdad?—Había acertado, el pequeño se sonrojo y se alteró por el comentario del otro.

—N-No yo… ¡Voy a buscar al otro Killua para que desayunemos!—Salió corriendo nervioso mientras el mayor lo miraba.

— (Te comprendo…)—Pensó GM suspirando resignado y fue a bajar las escaleras.

El pequeño estaba frente de la habitación de KM, suspiro profundo y toco la puerta, espero un momento y la abrieron, lo que estaba enfrente de él lo puso realmente nervioso.

—¿Qué tal?—El mayor estaba vestido con un suéter gris con unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos blancos, al parecer acababa de bañarse por que tenía el pelo mojado, también comía un pedazo de chocolate mientras miraba al menor. Si la mirada de Killua era la de un gatito travieso la de KM era la de un tigre hambriento cazando a su presa, o al menos era lo que sentía Gon al ser mirados por esos ojos azules.

—Bu-Buenos días Killua—Estaba sonrojado e inquieto.

—Buenos días—*Mirada fija*

—Q-¿Quieres desayunar? Los demás están abajo—

—*Mirada fija*—

—Cr-Creo que están haciendo huevos revueltos con tocino—

—*Mirada fija*—

—M-Mi yo se veía exhausto y hambriento me pregunto ¿Por qué?—

—*Mirada fija*—

—Enmm unmmm (¡Por Dios deja de mirarme así o devórame de una vez!)—Pensaba al borde de la locura y al no saber qué otra cosa decir.

—*Sonrisa divertida* ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres hacerlo otra vez?—

—¿EH?—

En el primer piso de la Guarida estaban las Allukas y GM con Killua, quienes desayunaban tranquilamente, con ellos también estaba Risotto la cual estaba en medio de las dos Allukas conversando tranquilamente, el pequeño albino las miraba con curiosidad.

—Qué bueno que Alluka chan hiciera una amiga ¿No?—Comentó GM con una sonrisa al ver al pequeño mirando a las jóvenes.

—Si me cuesta creerlo…—

—Ella maduro mucho en estos años—Le sonrió al menor y este le devolvió la sonrisa pero luego se le quedo mirando cosa que lo extraño—¿Qué pasa?—

—Estás hambriento—Le dijo al ver las cantidades industriales de comida que devoraba el mayor rápidamente.

—Soy un chico en crecimiento—Sonrió travieso mientras se llevaba un trazo de pollo a su boca, ante eso el menor puso una expresión gatuna.

—¿Es eso? o ¿Fue por la "Acción" que tuviste con mi yo mayor?—Acto seguido el moreno casi se atraganta con el pollo y el pequeño lo miraba gatunamente, pero luego vio que Gon pequeño bajaba las escaleras junto a KM.

—¿Estas bien?—Pregunto Gon al ver que GM tomaba mucha agua mientras le hacía señas con la mano de que todo estaba bien.

—Comió mucho pollo—Comento Killua y lo miro gatunamente que luego se dirigió a KM—¿Qué haremos hoy? ¿Hablaremos con el jefe?—miro al mayor con atención y curiosidad y este se quedó pensativo por un momento.

—Bueno… el jefe nos llamara cuando haya encontrado algo así que… ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver a Leorio y a Kurapica?—

—¡SI yo quiero ver como cambiaron!—Grito entusiasmado Gon a GM también le gustó la idea y sonrió.

—¿A quién iremos a ver primero?—Pregunto Killua al mayor.

—A Leorio, el queda más cerca—

Después de que terminaran de comer y de que las Allukas se despidieran de Risotto, subieron en Alma de Acero y estuvieron andando un rato hasta que llegaron a una clínica muy moderna.

—No está mal—Dijo Killua al ver el edificio moderno y que entraba y salía gente a cada momento.

—Leorio es el dueño y el mejor doctor de por aquí—Decía GM contento por su amigo, entraron a la clínica y llegaron hasta un consultorio que decía "Paladiknight", tocaron la puerta y escucharon un pasen—¡Leorio!—saludo entusiasmado mientras KM sonreía.

—¿Qué tal viejo?—

—¡Chicos que bueno es verlos!—Sentado en un sillón estaba Leorio quien no había cambiado mucho, se le veía más musculoso y tenía algo de barba también, su cara se veía más madura y sonrió animadamente a los chicos para luego levantarse y acercarse a ellos, pero se detuvo de improvisto cuando vio a los menores entrar, abrió la boca de asombro—¿Ch-Chicos e-ellos son? —balbuceo intrigado al mirar fijamente a los menores, estos lo miraban con una sonrisa.

—S-Si es complicado de explicar veras…—Se apresuró a decir GM pero fue interrumpido por una euforia increíble.

—¡WOW NO SABÍA QUE YA TENIAN HIJOS!—

—¿EH?—Apenas alcanzo a pronunciar al ser abrazado eufóricamente por el mayor quien lo alzaba con alegría.

—¡Estoy tan feliz por ustedes! ¡Felicidades Gon por haber dado a luz! ¡Canoso más te vale protegerlos!—Decía mientras sostenía a GM y lo abrazaba.

—¿Eh? N-no te equivocas—Trato de corregir Gon pero fue interrumpido por KM.

—Cierto como padre de familia que ahora soy los defenderé con mi vida—Dijo KM con un tono de orgullo fingido, al parecer decidió seguir la broma.

—¡P-Para Leorio! Yo no di a luz a nadie—Ante eso Leorio lo soltó y lo miro extrañado.

—Mami ¿Por qué nos rechazas?—Killua se abrazó a la pierna de GM con cara de perrito triste, también se sumó a la broma, Leorio miro a GM con mala cara y este no supo que hacer.

—¡Gon eso no se dice en frente de los niños!—

—P-Pero yo—

—¡Sin peros eso no se hace!—Regaño a GM el cual puso cara de indignado y no sabiendo que hacer, yenia a su supuesto "hijo" abrazando su pierna y poniéndole cara gatuna pero la salvación le llego pronto.

—¡Leorio cuánto tiempo! Has cambiado tanto—El pequeño Gon decidió ignorar la extraña escena y salto a abrazar al mayor, el cual por reflejo lo atrapo y lo miro sorprendido.

—¿Me conoces pequeño?—

—¿No me reconoces? Soy Gon—

—¿Ah?—

.

.

.

.

—Y-Ya veo… del pasado parece increíble—Le costaba creer que esos eran sus amigos, pero estaba frente a ellos lo cual lo sorprendía mucho.

—¿Te fue más creíble que Gon tuviera hijos míos?—Le sonrió juguetón a GM quien le dio una mirada de reproche a él y al mayor quien se rascaba la cabeza apenado.

—¿Cómo te ha ido Leorio?—Le pregunto curioso Gon con una sonrisa, el mayor le devolvió la sonrisa definitivamente ese era su tierno amigo.

Empezó a relatarles como le ha ido y en eso ya era el atardecer…

—Oni chan ¿No vamos a ver a Kurapica kun?—Pregunto la joven al ver la hora y que se les estaba siendo tarde.

—¡Ah! Es cierto—Hizo un gesto de que acababa de recordar algo y los presentes lo miraron curiosos—Kurapica me llamo porque algunos de sus trabajadores habían pescado un virus y que los fuera a ver—

—Entonces ven con nosotros—Invito Gon sonriente pero el mayor lo miro con algo de nauseas.

—Ugh ¿En Alma de Acero?—

—¿Qué tiene de malo?—Las chicas lo miraron enojadas y el doctor se puso nervioso.

—N-Nada es solo que… por favor no activen RUN RUN—Pronuncio suplicando.

Ya en alma de acero anduvieron un rato hasta que llegaron a un gran edificio con hombres de negro en la entrada. El medico llego hasta ellos y les enseño una credencial para que los dejara pasar, entraron y caminaron por un pasillo y vieron a alguien muy conocidos por ellos.

—¡Senritsu¡—Saludo GM a lo que la nombrada lo miro sorprendida.

—¡Ah¡ Chicos estaba a punto de llamarlos—Saludo a todos y le indico a Leorio donde estaban las personas que iba a atender.

—¿Para qué nos ibas a llamar?—Pregunto KM interesado,

—Kurapica los necesita para alg—-Guio a los jóvenes hasta un cuarto donde había una gran computadora, enfrente de ella había alguien que la manejaba y junto a esa persona estaba…

—¡Kurapica!—Grito Gon emocionado a lo que el nombrado volteó a verlo sorprendido.

—¿Ah?—El chico se había dejado crecer el pelo hasta los hombros y tenía puesto un traje negro que lo hacía lucir más maduro, saludo a los jóvenes y miro a los menores con mucha curiosidad— ¿Ustedes son Killua y Gon?—miro con asombro a los menores.

—Como se esperaba de Kurapica has dado en el clavo—Decía KM de manera astuta y GM se rasco la cabeza incómodo.

—Te explicaremos—

—Aun no, tengo algo importante que pedirles—Dijo con una mirada seria, GM y Km entendieron y lo miraron con atención.

—¿Qué es?—

—Unos laboratorios científicos fueron saqueados por lo que parecen unos robots, creemos saber dónde atacaran otra vez y debido al virus que ataco a mis hombres necesito apoyo para defenderlo—Los presentes lo miraron sorprendidos.

—¿Qué significa esto?—Pronuncio Killua incrédulo ¿Qué está pasando?

Continuará…


	10. Misión Cumplida

**Hunter x Hunter y sus personajes no me pertenecen eso es propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi sin más que decir lean :3**

Capítulo 10: Misión Cumplida.

—¿Qué significa esto?—Pronuncio asombrado al escuchar lo que dijo el rubio.

—¿Ya sabían de esto?—Pregunto al ver las reacciones de sus amigos los cuales asintieron para su asombro.

—La razón de que ellos estén aquí es por esos robots pero no sabemos por qué—Explico KM para la sorpresa del rubio.

—Con que así es…—Se quedó pensativo por un momento para luego dirigirse a los otros—¿Podrían ayudarme a defender el siguiente laboratorio?—

—¡Por supuesto!—

—Estoy de acuerdo, quizás consigamos algo—

—¡Nosotros también ayudaremos¡—

—Entendido—

—Gracias—Sonrió al ver que siempre contaría con el apoyo de ellos y eso lo tranquilizaba.

—Cuéntanos más de la situación—Pidió KM a lo que Kurapika asintió.

—Por supuesto, estos robots aparecieron hace unos días, saquean los laboratorios llevándose equipos y herramientas importante, son increíblemente veloces por eso nos ha costado atraparlos—

—¿Cómo saben dónde atacaran?—

—Ellos solo se dirigen a laboratorios importantes y reconocidos, por eso deducimos que se dirigirán al único laboratorio importante de esta zona—Explico serio a los presentes quienes lo miraban con interés, de repente algo llamo la atención de ambos morenos.

—¿No ha habido heridos?—Pregunto GM por ese detalle que le intrigo.

—No, no han pasado del robo ni siquiera han intentado atacar a mis hombres cuando trataban de atraparlos—

—Qué extraño…—Murmuro Killua.

—Yo creo saber por qué—Los presentes miraron al albino mayor con curiosidad a lo que fuera a decir—puede ser que solo tomen una orden a la vez, quizás solo les ordenaron tomar las cosas e irse—

—Si puede ser…—Murmuro Kuarapika.

—WOW Killua eres muy listo—Dijo con una sonrisa al mayor cosa que molesto un poco a Killua pequeño.

—Atacaran esta noche, por eso debemos irnos ahora mismo—

—¡Excelente! Activare a RUM RUM—

—¡Sí!—Todos miraron con horror a las jóvenes, al rubio el solo escuchar eso sintió náuseas y recordó algo que los salvaría a todos.

—N-No es necesario tenemos un helicóptero privado que ya hemos reservado—Recibió un puchero de AM.

—Pero llegaremos antes con Alma de Acero—

—¡Alluka no podemos desperdiciar una reservación de un helicóptero! ¡Son muy costosos! ¿Verdad?—Explico nervioso KM y miro al rubio buscando apoyo, este entendió para su alivio.

—S-Si son demasiado costosos—Ante esto las jóvenes refunfuñaron por lo bajo y los otros suspiraron aliviados.

Esperaron a que Leorio terminara de atender a los hombres y fueron al helicóptero, subieron y este arranco.

—WOW mira Killua desde aquí las luces del pueblo lucen como estrellas—Dijo Gon mientras miraba por la ventana, el albino se paró junto a él para mirar por la ventana.

—Si tienes razón…—Los mayores los observaban atentos.

—Esto me trae recuerdos, es tan nostálgico—Leorio miraba con una sonrisa a los menores sentía felicidad por ellos, Kurapica se acercó a GM y le susurró al oído.

—¿Saben lo de ustedes?—El moreno se sonrojo un poco.

—Mi versión pequeña no, pero el de Killua sí—

—Me sorprende que no haya saltado a decírselo—Pronuncio algo asombrado el rubio.

—Lo iba hacer pero lo detuvimos—

Después de hablar un rato, y de aprovechar para explicarle a Kurapica la presencia de los menores, llegaron al edifico donde estaba el laboratorio que iba a ser saqueado, vieron que ya habían hombres de seguridad patrullando la zona, también ya habían evacuado a los científicos y al personal que trabajaba ahí como medida de precaución.

—Alluka acompaña a Leorio y ayuda en lo que puedas con las máquinas de rastreo ¿Si?—Pidió amablemente KM a lo que las chicas asintieron.

—¡Por supuesto¡—

—Muy bien—

—No te preocupes cuidare de ellas—Dijo Leorio a lo que recibió una sonrisa burlona.

—Creo más bien que será al revés—

Después de una ligera discusión entre KM y Leorio se dirigieron a la habitación que iba a ser saqueada.

—Escóndanse y usen zetsu de esa manera los agarraremos por sorpresa—Estuvieron de acuerdo y entonces se separaron, KM y GM por un lado y Gon y Killua por el otro mientras que Kurapica se escondió en el centro.

—¿Me pregunto qué quiere esta persona al mandar estos robots a robar?—Murmuro bajito Gon al albino a su lado.

—Probablemente sea un científico chiflado que busca dominar el mundo—El moreno rio bajito al escuchar el comentario de su amigo, Killua le sonrió pero luego se le ocurrió algo ya que los mayores no estaban cerca—Gon ¿No notas algo distinto en nuestras versiones futuras?—Pregunto mirando fijamente al menor cosa que a este extraño.

—Bueno…mi yo futuro me recuerda a Mito san—

—¿A Mito san?—

—Si en el carácter—Dijo al recordar lo estricto que es su versión mayor, esa respuesta no fue suficiente para el otro así que trato de guiarlo un poco.

—Gon, en su relación… ¿Qué puedes ver?—Se puso un poco ansioso esperando la respuesta del menor quien miraba el techo pensativo.

—Ummm… hay algo pero no sabría decirte que es…- Ante esto el albino se esperanzo un poco, quizás Gon se dé cuenta el solo.

—¿Y qué es?—Pronuncio con voz suave al moreno.

—Es difícil de decir… al verlos parecen iguales a nosotros pero se siente distinto, no sé si me entiendas Killua—Miro al nombrado con ojos brillantes y este se sonrojo un poco.

—Sé de qué hablas Gon—Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos y el otro se sonrojo.

—Y-¿Y qué es? Killua—

—Pues veras…—

Fue interrumpido por una gran explosión que sintieron al lado, justo donde están los mayores, sin decir más nada fueron al origen del ruido. Allí vieron 4 robots y a GM junto A KM quienes luchaban contra ellos, los robots intentaban llevarse los objetos pero los mayores se los impedían lazando ataques. Kurapica lanzaba sus cadenas intentando atraparlos pero ellos eran muy agiles y lo esquivaban, Killua menor activo su nen y se rodeó de electricidad y Gon uso su jajanken para destruir una de las estructuras y cayera sobre uno de los robots.

—Llegan tarde—Regaño KM a los menores.

—Al parecer esta vez sí tienen órdenes de defenderse—Dijo GM a lo que esquivaba un ataque rápido.

—Pues los vamos a destruir—Al decir esto Killua utilizo Narukami (Nota: es la técnica esa en donde tira un rayo) y le dio a otro de los robots, sin embargo no le causo mucho daño ya que se levantó de inmediato.

—Están mejor reforzados—

—Apunten a su pecho ahí tienen su núcleo y dejara de funcionar cuando lo destruyamos—Anuncio Kurapika, lo iban a hacer pero paso algo que llamo la atención de todos, los robots dejaron de intentar llevarse los objetos y fijaron su vista en Gon menor.

— **Misión "Recolectar piezas" fallida cambiando a la misión de máxima prioridad: "Llevarle la esperanza al amo" Fracaso no aceptado** —Dijeron al mismo tiempo todos los robots y acto seguido a gran velocidad esquivaron a GM, KM y a Kurapica rodeando en un círculo Gon y Killua estos unieron espalda con espalda.

—¡¿Qué quieren de mí?—Grito Gon a los robots pero estos solo repetían fracaso no aceptado, junto su nen alrededor de su cuerpo en modo defensivo y preparándose a pelear.

—Está bien no dejare que te toquen—Dijo esto queriendo hacerle entender que lo protegería, ante esto el moreno le sonrió fugazmente.

De repente saltaron sobre ellos y tuvieron que separarse por distintos caminos para poder esquivarlos, sin embargo de inmediato fueron tras Gon, Killua aprovecho que se distrajeron para lanzar otro rayo hacia ellos para alejarlos del moreno. Ante esto los robots se aturdieron y Kurapica aprovecho para agarrarlos con su cadena e inmovilizarlos.

—¿Estas bien?—Se acercó GM a su versión menor el cual asintió con su cabeza.

—Bien hecho—Felicito KM a Killua sin embargo este no estaba del todo alegre.

—Ellos van a volver…—

—Tiene razón—Dijo Kurapika al mirar a los robots quienes trataban de arrastrarse hacia Gon menor—Están decididos a llevarse a Gon.-Killua, GM y KM se acercaron a los tres robots que estaban enredados en las cadenas, Kurapica le hizo señas Gon pequeño de que no se acercara o podría alborotarlo más.

—Ellos parecen no quererme a mí—Dijo GM al tocar con su mano una de los robots y este solo miraba a Gon pequeño.

—A ti no te quiere porque es imposible atraparte a diferencia del otro Gon—Agrego KM de manera burlesca y Gon lo miro molesto.

—¡Oye!—

—No te preocupes no te atraparan siempre que estés conmigo—Dijo Killua a lo que recibió un puchero.

—¡Ah! Entonces ahora soy una damisela en apuros—

—Vas captando—Ante lo dicho los albinos le pusieron caras burlonas, el moreno puso un puchero y refunfuño por lo bajo para luego dirigirse a una roca y sentarse en ella con los brazos cruzado, pero de repente unos brazos metálicos lo apresaron con fuerza y se enrollaron en el como si de cuerdas se trataran.

—¡Agh!—

—¡Gon!—Vieron que el robot que estaba en los escombros destruidos se había escondido y atrapado al moreno.

—¡Usa tu nen!—Le grito GM pero el menor no podía.

—¡No puedo!—Intentaba sacar su nen pero sentía que el metal se lo impedía y cada vez sentía más sueño—K-Ki…llu…a. —Murmuro antes de caer dormido y dejar de forcejear.

—¡Gon! ¿Qué sucede?—Se horrorizo al ver como cerraba sus ojos, y uso velocidad de Dios para ir tras el robot.

— **Activando sistema de autodestrucción** —Kurapica vio a los robots que tenía preso los cuales se le pusieron los ojos rojos.

—¡Cuidado van a explotar!—Tuvo que soltar a los robots y salir corriendo con GM y KM quienes fueron tras de Killua.

Ya afuera, el edificio exploto y todos veían las llamas, Leorio y las Allukas de inmediato pensaron en los otros, vieron que Kurapica se acercaba a ellos y se preocuparon al no ver a los demás.

—¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde están los Killuas y los Gons?—Pregunto Leorio tomando al rubio de los hombros.

—Fueron tras el que quedo…—Respondió cortante el rubió.

.

.

.

.

A unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí estaba el robot que iba a gran velocidad con Gon en brazos, pisándole los talones estaban los Killuas con el kanmuru, KM llevaba en la espalda a GM. Corrían en un bosque con árboles hasta que llegaron a un campo grande. Allí se detuvo el robot, los otros se detuvieron y se pusieron en posición de pelea, vieron que al robot lo estaban esperando otros tres robots y junto a ellos estaba un hombre cabello negro liso por encima del hombro y con traje y corbata con unos ojos anaranjados brillantes.

—T-Tu eres…—Balbuceo Killua sin creérselo.

—Anda nos volvemos a encontrar—Canturreo contento, los otros lo miraba molestos.

— **Misión de máxima prioridad cumplida** —Le mostro el niño dormido a su señor el cual se asombró y sonrió feliz a mas no poder, lo agarro por los hombros y por las rodillas.

—¡NO LO TOQUES!—Grito furioso Killua al ver que el hombre cargaba a Gon en brazos, este le miro y sonrió malicioso.

—Ya veo que te importa, que maravilla es el Karma tú me quitaste lo que amaba y ahora yo te quito a este niño—Dijo con una sonrisa pero sus ojos mostraban una rabia incontenible, una aura negra lo rodeo.

—¿De qué rayos hablas?—Le grito KM al hombre, el cual lo miro con sorpresa para luego poner una mirada de odio.

—¡TÚ!...—Acerco más a su cuerpo al niño en sus brazos mientras miraba con furia a los chicos—Te lo dejare como tarea—

—¡Espera!—El aura negra se expandió y una ráfaga de viento hizo que los presentes salieran volando, cuando termino vieron que desaparecieron por completo.

—N-No Gon…—Se llevaron lo que más deseaba frente a sus ojos…

Continuará…

 **Les gusto? Si es así déjenme sus reviews o vallan a mi página de Facebook "Hermione719" :3**

 **Saludos a KZmiau y** **Hikar1m1ra** **! Gracias por sus comentarios que siempre son bienvenidos!**


	11. ¿Y de quién es la culpa?

**Hunter x Hunter y sus personajes no me pertenecen eso es propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi sin más que decir lean :3**

Capítulo 11: ¿Y de quien es la culpa?

—¡¿Cómo se lo pudieron llevar?!—Estaba alterado y molesto, GM lo miraba preocupado y KM estaba pensativo, las palabras de aquel hombre le hicieron entender que lo conocía ¿Pero de dónde?

—Killua cálmate pensaremos en algo—GM Trato de tranquilizarlo pero no lo logro.

—¡No Gon, no me quiero calmar! Ese tipo te lleva inconsciente y quien sabe lo que te pueda hacer sin que te des cuenta—Se culpaba por no haber hecho nada y dejar que se lo llevaran, ¡Le había dicho que no dejaría que lo tocaran!

—¡No sirve de nada pensar en eso solo hará que te sientas peor!

—¿Y qué quieres que haga?

—Que pienses de una buena vez—Sentencio KM y lo miro serio, el menor respiro profundo.

—Muy bien estoy calmado ¿Y ahora qué?—Dijo impaciente mirando a los mayores, en eso el teléfono de KM sonó.

—Es el jefe, tiene algo y quiere que lo veamos mañana.

—Es lo mejor que tenemos…—Murmuro GM mirando al menor que no estaba para nada de acuerdo.

—¿Mañana? No puedo esperar tanto.

—Killua iremos temprano, no pasara nada, siempre fui fuerte ¿Lo sabes no?

—…

Regresaron junto a los demás y vieron que llegaron los bomberos a apagar el fuego, en eso Alluka llego a abrazar a su hermano.

—Oni chan estaba tan preocupada.

—Estoy bien Alluka.

—¿Y el pequeño Gon?—Pregunto Leorio mirando alrededor buscando al nombrado, Killua bajo la mirada y KM no dijo nada parece que estaba pensando en algo.

—Se lo llevaron, pero creo que tenemos una pista que nos llevara hasta el—Decía GM en un intento de esperanzar a los otros, Kurapica y Leorio se miraron preocupados.

—Sera mejor que regresemos—En el Helicóptero todo estaba muy silencioso, ya era la 1:00 de la mañana y todos estaban cansados, KM estaba pensativo y Killua estaba callado y miraba por la ventana, GM estaba preocupado y no sabía qué hacer para tratar de animarlos. Los dejaron en la entrada de la Guarida.

—Esperen ¿y Alma de Acero?—Pregunto AM no encontrando su apreciado vehículo.

—Por allá, uno de mis hombres la trajo—Apunto el rubio a un estacionamiento.

—Vendremos mañana a ayudarlos, no se preocupen—Agrego el doctor con una sonrisa tratando de animar.

—Gracias chicos…—Agradeció GM esbozando una sonrisa. Se despidieron y se metieron dentro de la guarida, GM vio que Killua estaba triste—(Tendrá que irse a dormir solo…)—pensaba preocupado, y de último momento se le ocurrió algo para intentar alegrarlo—Killua ¿Qué tal si duermes hoy conmigo?—

—¿Eh?

—¿QUÉ?—El pequeño se sorprendió y el mayor estaba indignado, mientras GM los miraba contento, al menos logro distraerlos.

—¡No hay problema! Mi cama es muy grande y cabemos los dos.

—L-Los dos…—

—¡¿Dormirán juntos en una cama?!

—Pues ni modo que en el piso—Le dijo en un tono obvio pero el otro no le hizo mucho caso.

—¡Gon si te pillan podrías ir a la cárcel—Digamos que estaba un poquito celoso de que durmiera con otro que no fuera el, aunque ese otro fuera el mismo, GM se molestó por lo que decía.

—¿Por qué Killua? ¿Crees que sería capaz de hacerle algo a un niño?

—No Gon, confió en ti, en quien no confió es en el—Miro de manera de advertencia al menor y este desvió la cara.

—No voy a hacer nada… Creo.

— ¡Te escuche mocoso!

—Es solo por esta vez—Le tomo la mano a Killua y fueron al cuarto de GM con KM mirándolos molesto, pero vieron que en la puerta estaban las Allukas con sus respectivas pijamas, La pequeña Alluka usaba un camisón largo rozado mientras AM usaba una pijama sin mangas hasta el tobillo roza también.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?—Pregunto el albino menor confundido de verlas despiertas tan tarde.

—¡Hoy dormiremos contigo!—Respondieron al mismo tiempo en tono alegre, Killua se sorprendió y GM sonrió conmovido, él no era el único que se preocupaba por Killua.

—Valla así que todo el mundo va a dormir con Gon…

—Tú también Killua, vayamos.

Se metieron al cuarto y se acomodaron como pudieron, las Allukas estaban en cada extremo del sofá que habían metido a la habitación, mientras que GM dormía en su cama en medio de los dos Killuas, el pequeño a la izquierda y el mayor a la derecha, Killua pequeño estaba despierto y pensando en Gon y en aquel hombre que lo secuestro…

—¿Todavía despierto?—Le susurro bajito y sorprendiendo un poco al pequeño.

—Gon yo…

—No te culpo de nada Killua—Le dio una sonrisa compasiva y Killua lo miro sorprendido, le había quitado las palabras de la boca—se supone que somos más fuertes que ustedes y sin embargo no pudimos hacer nada, subestimamos a aquellas cosas y debido a eso se llevaron al otro yo, esto fue culpa nuestra no tuya—puso una mirada triste y el pequeño se acercó más a él.

—Yo no te culpo Gon, culpo a mi yo mayor.

—Sigue hablando mocoso.

—Ah Killua estabas despierto—El otro estaba despierto y escucho toda la conversación y tenía algo muy importante que agregar.

—Si bien Gon y yo no pudimos hacer nada fue porque esos robots se escaparon a gran velocidad antes de que pudiéramos responder, pero tú estuviste a su lado todo el tiempo, nosotros tenemos un 40% de culpa pero tú tienes el 60%.

—Killua... —El tono en que KM había dicho eso fue un poco acusador y eso que el moreno trataba de animar al menor—para no tenías que decirle eso.

—No le consientas los errores, no sé tú pero a mí me molesta que haya tenido que pasar esto.

—No le culpo de nada.

—Porque eres muy amable.

—Estoy de acuerdo—GM se sorprendió y miro a Killua menor, quien estaba tranquilo de lado cara a cara al moreno mayor mirándolo a los ojos—corregiré esto y salvare al Gon de mi era—dijo con una mirada decidida cosa que hizo sonrojar al mayor.

—No solo duermes con el sino que ahora te sonrojas.

—C-¿Cómo puedes saberlo si estamos espalda con espalda?

—Te estremeces cuando te sonrojas.

—N-No es cierto.

—Si es cierto, yo lo sentí también.

—¡Paren ya los dos!—Hablo algo alto despertando a las chicas.

—¡Gon kun baja la voz!-Decía un poco molesta por el despertar brusco y el nombrado se apeno un poco.

—L-Lo siento, ugh ahora soy yo el deprimido.

—¿Quieres que te consuele?—Hablo en un tono seductor el albino mayor haciendo sonrojar furiosamente al moreno.

—¡NO!

—¡Gon kun!—

.

.

.

.

Ya en la mañana estaban puntuales en frente de la puerta del jefe, esta vez solo estaban GM KM y Killua, las Allukas los esperarían afuera con alma de acero, KM toco la puerta y escucharon un pasen, y como en la primera vez estaba sentado en el sofá con ropa casual solo que esta vez los miraba serio.

—Siéntense chicos, tengo lo que buscan.

—¿Qué encontraste?—Dijo KM mientras se sentaban en frente de él, el adulto les mostro una foto en donde estaba una mujer peli verde junto a un hombre que abrazaba a otra mujer pelo marrón oscuro, se veían muy felices.

—¡Ese es el tipo que se llevó a Gon!—Pronuncio alarmado el menor a lo que él otro quedo pensativo.

—Esto lo confirma…

—¿Sabes quién es?—Pregunto ahora GM.

—Ustedes deberían conocerlo—Se dirigió a los Killuas quienes lo miraban extrañado.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Al parecer él y su familia fue asesinada por un miembro de la familia Zoldyck—Los presentes se asombraron ahora entendían el odio de ese hombre hacia los dos Killuas, GM agradeció que no estaban las Allukas sería muy triste para ellas escuchar eso…

—¿Cómo puede ser? Si fue así entonces ¿Por qué está vivo?—Dijo KM confundido, no lo entendía, toda su familia incluso el mismo tendría que haberlo matado por el contrato pero ese hombre seguía vivo.

—El nombre de este tipo es " **Luka Reziel"** fue un reconocido científico que descubrió como crear robots y controlarlos a base de nen, el objetivo de este invento era brindar apoyo a los humanos principalmente a los hospitales, sin embargo el gobierno intento comprar sus creaciones para usarlas en la guerra, él se negó y no pudiendo persuadirlo contrataron a la familia Zoldyck para matarlo y llevarse sus planos de invención, de alguna manera sobrevivió y uso sus creaciones para matar a todo aquel involucrado en la masacre de su familia—Explico a los jóvenes quienes lo observaban serios.

—¿Cómo supiste todo esto?—Decía intrigado GM.

—Se Lo pedí a mi hermano y a la capitana, también se lo deje como trabajo a Lyon y a Rihan.

—¿Sabes dónde está?

—No, pero sé quién puede saber.

—¿Quién?

—Su ex colega y cuñada—Dijo mientras apuntaba a la chica peli verde—Ella es **Lobco Poirot** es la única que puede saber dónde está ese tipo, busquen a Lyon él les dará la dirección donde vive—salieron de la habitación y los albinos estaban pensativos y GM preocupado, aun no sabían él porque se llevó a Gon menor.

—Al final esto es 100% culpa nuestra—El menor se dirigió a KM quien lo miraba entendiendo, GM se alteró ante esto.

—¡¿Por qué dices eso?!—

—El secuestro a Gon como venganza hacia a mí, creo que yo fui el que mato a toda su familia—Decía tranquilamente algo deprimido.

—Crees pero no estás seguro, debió de ser otro miembro—Trataba de animarlos pero no sirvió de nada, ellos solo lo miraban.

—No puedo recordarlo pero seguramente fui yo, quizás fue uno de mis primeros contratos—Añadió KM.

—Es por culpa de quien soy que Gon fue secuestrado—

—Killua todo saldrá bien—Se esforzaba por animarlos pero era inútil ellos no lo escuchaban.

—Si algo te llega pasar no me lo perdonare, quizás nunca debí acercarme a ti—*Enorme y salvaje venita aparece en la frente del moreno*

—¡KILLUA ZOLDYCK!—Los nombrados voltearon asombrados y asustados debido al tono de voz alto y molesto del moreno—¡No importa la edad que tenga yo no soy ninguna doncella en peligro! Yo sabía y todavía sé quién fuiste y quien eres ahora, sé muy bien que por tu apellido se nos aparecería uno que otro enemigo fuerte, pero eso a mí no me importa mientras estemos juntos podremos vencerlos sin importa que venga, ya sea robots, hormigas mutantes, peleadores tramposos, hermanos sobreprotectores y payasos pervertidos—Los albinos lo escuchaban asombrados y el moreno los miraba muy molesto—¡Yo no me arrepiento de haberte conocido y tampoco de amarte! No te atrevas tu arrepentirte ¡Porque ahí sí que tendrás problemas!—les dijo en tono de advertencia y los otros agacharon la cabeza cual niños regañados.

—Y-Yo no me arrepiento Gon—

—Y-Yo tampoco—

—Muy bien, aclarado pues vayámonos a buscar a esa Lobco—Decía contento como si nada mientras se adelantaba a los albinos a las escaleras. Estos se le quedaron viendo con caras sonrojadas y gatunas.

—Lo amo.

—Yo también.

Continuará….


	12. Triste recuerdo

**Hunter x Hunter y sus personajes no me pertenecen eso es propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi sin más que decir lean :3**

Capítulo 12: Triste Recuerdo.

—Chavalín y rebelde les tengo algo bueno—El hombre vio bajar por las escaleras a los jóvenes y les hizo señas para que se acercaran.

—El jefe dijo que tenías algo para nosotros—Agrego KM mientras el otro asentía.

—Aquí tienes la dirección de esa chica Lobco pero quiero decirles algo—Decía mientras se rascaba el cuello nervioso.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Ella parece estar mal de la cabeza, de alguna manera también sobrevivió pero el hecho le causo un trauma y desde entonces está deprimida, parece que tampoco ha tomado sus medicamentos.

—¿Por qué?—Pregunto GM un tanto preocupado.

—¿Quién sabe? Como sea aquí tienen y sean sutiles en lo que sea que vallan a preguntarle—Les dio un papelito con una dirección.

—Lyon ¿Y Rihan?—Pregunto nuevamente GM con una sonrisa.

—Salió con el grupo de Genthru, les envía saludos.

—Se retribuyen—Le sonrió al adulto y se fueron a la salida para encontrarse con las Allukas y no estaba, solas— Kurapica y Leorio.

—Buenos días chicos—Saludo el rubio simpáticamente.

—No creyeron que los dejaríamos solos ¿verdad?—El rubio y el doctor les sonrieron, GM se alegró de verlos y KM sonrió, Killua vio como los cuatros se juntaban y sintió un sentimiento nostálgico para luego sentirse algo triste.

—¿Qué sucede?—GM vio la expresión del menor y se extrañó.

—No es nada es solo que a Gon le hubiera gustado verlos a ustedes juntos, como antes…

—¡Pues lo vera muy pronto! No nos separaremos hasta que lo traigamos de vuelta—Dijo con una sonrisa confiada mientras rodeaba con un brazo al rubio por encima de los hombros, este se sonrojo un poco.

—Si lo prometo—El rubio se puso un poco nervioso cuando el médico le sonrió juguetón y esto lo noto Killua pequeño.

—Ya veo, ustedes también—Pronuncio con mirada gatuna haciendo que tanto el medico como el rubio se sonrojaran.

—¿D-De que hablas?

—Igual ya yo sabía que Leorio le gustaba Kurapica pero no pensé que este le respondería—Pronuncio en tono burlón y el rubio no supo que hacer.

—N-No, este nosotros…

—Les dije que se iba a dar cuenta—Dijo en un suspiro KM mientras GM se rascaba la cabeza apenado.

—¿Cómo no darme cuenta? Leorio me lo dejo fácil al ver su cara de tonto al mirarte.

—¡P-Pequeño mocoso!—Corrió a ahorcar al menor pero este podía evadirlo fácilmente.

—Sigues igual de lento, solo que ahora estas más viejo.

—¡De esta no te salvas!

—Valla con que así se ve, es realmente cómico—KM sonreía divertido al ver al par corretear de aquí para allá, GM vio que el rubio estaba sonrojado y se apeno un poco.

—Lo siento Kurapica…

—Está bien era inevitable—Después de la persecución Killua vs Leorio y de que este último saliera derrotado fueron rumbo a donde estaba la doctora Lobco, estuvieron andando un buen rato en la camioneta cuando llegaron a una granja que se veía que estaba mal cuidada, ya que todo estaba roto y descuidado.

—¿Es aquí donde esta esa mujer?—Pregunto curioso Killua mientras GM confirmaba con el papel en su mano.

—Según lo que nos dio Lyon sí.

—Quédense aquí ¿De acuerdo?—Dijo KM dirigiéndose a las Allukas y estas asintieron preocupadas.

—Sera mejor ir con cuidado, quien sabe lo que podríamos encontrar—Advirtió Kurapika, fueron hasta la casa que parecía estar a punto de desboronares y GM toco la puerta esta se derrumbó haciendo un estruendoso sonido.

—¡Uwah! P-Perdón.

—Tranquillo de todos modos se veía que ya no daba para más—Tranquilizo KM restándole importancia.

—Parece que no hay nadie aquí ¿Se habrá ido?—Dijo Leorio no viendo a nadie por los alrededores.

—Separémonos y busquemos alguna pista de donde este—Ordeno Kurapika y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, Leorio fue a la cocina, Kurapica se quedó en la sala, GM fue al dormitorio y los Killuas al sótano.

—No pareciera que aquí haya vivido alguien—Dijo el menor al observar el mal estado en que estaba su alrededor.

—Seguro que estaba tan deprimida que no le importó su alrededor—Añadió KM, de repente se escuchó un grito.

—¡Chicos deprisa vengan aquí!—Grito GM a toda vos, los otros se dirigieron rápidamente al origen del ruido que era los dormitorios. Cuando llegaron estaba una mujer pálida pelo verde inconsciente en la cama, en una mano tenía un frasco de pastillas abierto y su otra mano era tomada por GM quien tomaba su pulso—tiene un pulso débil ¿Puedes salvarla?—pregunto dirigiéndose a Leorio.

—Lo intentare—Acto seguido se acercó a la mujer y el nen se alojó en sus manos—necesito que esperen afuera—decía serio a los demás y estos obedecieron, ya afuera de la habitación esperaban inquietos.

—¿Estará bien?—Murmuro GM preocupado.

—Leorio es un profesional en esto, estoy seguro que lo lograra—Decía seguro Kurapika.

—Me alegra ver lo mucho que confías en el—Le sonrió dulcemente y el rubio se sonrojo apartando la vista, noto que los albinos estaban callados y distantes.

—¿Qué sucede?—Pregunto el rubio a ambos albinos.

—Si esa mujer muere ¿Cómo encontraremos a Gon del pasado?—Dijo el menor con algo de indiferencia y frialdad hacia la vida de la mujer, le preocupaba que muriera sin decirles donde esta Gon del pasado.

—Ya escuchaste a Kurapica, Leorio la salvara y nos dirá todo lo que sabe.

—¿Y si se niega? Podría no ayudarnos para proteger a su cuñado ¿No?—Ante esto GM y Kurapica se miraron.

—Habría que hacerla hablar—El rubio miro serio al moreno dándole atender que las cosas se pondrían feas si la mujer se negaba a cooperar.

—P-Pero ella parecía estar muy mal, hasta Lyon san nos dijo que fuéramos sutiles.

—Gon tiene razón—Los presentes vieron al hombre en la puerta interesados.

—Leorio ¿Cómo está?

—Trato de suicidarse tomando una gran cantidad de pastillas, sin embargo llegamos a tiempo y logre salvarla pero aun esta delicada debemos ser suaves—Miro a los albinos dándoles que no debían ser duros con ella.

—¿Podemos entrar?—

—Si pero no la despierten—Entraron a la habitación y vieron que al igual que el resto de la casa estaba maltrecha, el cuarto estaba muy desordenado y notaron que en una paren estaba rayada, Kurapica fue a mirarla más de cerca.

—Dice "Lo siento Luka" por todos lados.

—¿Luka?

—Es el hombre que secuestro a mi yo ¿Entonces trato de morir por culpa?—GM sintió un poco de pena por la mujer se veía solitaria, de repente le llamo la atención un porta retrato junto a la cama así que se acercó y lo tomo entre sus manos, le sorprendió muchísimo lo que encontró, los otros lo miraron intrigados.

—¿Qué sucede?

—E-Es una foto, esta Lobco junto a Luka pero esta vez tienen a un niño—Decía mirando preocupado a los otros, Killua pequeño se le acerco.

—Déjame verla—Le extendió la mano pero el chico solo lo miro y esto le extraño—¿Qué pasa?

—N-No sé si sea bueno que lo veas—Lo miraba dudando pero el pequeño lo miro mal humorado.

—Solo dámela—El moreno se resignó y se la dio para luego quedársele viendo atento a su reacción, cuando Killua vio la foto especialmente al niño se horrorizo sorprendiendo a los demás pero no a GM el solo se preocupó por el pequeño—¿Q-Qué rayos?

—¿Qué te pasa?

Killua: G-Gon…

—¡¿Qué?!—Al oír eso le quito la foto para luego sorprenderse al ver al niño que era idéntico a Gon pequeño, parecía tener su misma edad creería que fuera Gon de no ser por el color de su pelo que era marrón oscuro y sus ojos que eran de color esmeralda brillante, el rubio y el doctor se le acercaron para ver la foto.

—W-WOW podría ser el hermano gemelo perdido de Gon.

—Parece que ese niño es su hijo—Dedujo al ver como Luka lo abrazaba.

—¿Que le habrá sucedido al niño?

—Y-Yo lo mate—Todos voltearon a ver al menor excepto KM que todavía tenía su mirada fija en la foto.

—¿Lo recuerdas?

—Fue el primer niño que mate, por eso lo recuerdo—Tanto el albino mayor como el menor tenían su vista perdida, GM se acercó Killua pequeño y le tomo el hombro con delicadeza y con voz suave.

—¿Cómo paso Killua? ¿Puedes decírnoslo?

—Tenía 8 años cuando fui a cumplir ese trabajo.

 **Flash Back.**

—¿Entiendes? Debes matar a todos excepto al científico y a su colega a ellos solo déjalos mal heridos—Estaban en frente de una gran mansión un Niño pelo blanco y un adolescente piel pálida con pelo oscuro corto.

—Es una molestia el no matarlos—Decía con una cara de fastidio.

—Estoy de acuerdo hermanito pero el contrato así lo pide, ve a cumplirlo te esperare aquí—El chico obedeció de mala gana y se metió a la mansión en eso unos guardas espaldas se le aparecieron.

—¿Qué haces aquí mocoso? Largo antes de que te pase algo malo.

—Me quitaste las palabras de la boca—Al decir esto invoco sus garras y desgarro las gargantas delos hombres sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido, luego bostezo aburrido—Terminare rápido para ir a comprar dulces—camino por la mansión matando a todo humano que se le apareciera hasta que llego a un cuarto con una chimenea y en él estaba Luka mirándolo sin miedo alguno.

—Basta de involucrar a más inocentes a quien buscas es a mi ¿Verdad?—

—Valla ¿Así que me esperabas? Que valiente por tu parte viejo—No lo aparentaba pero estaba un poco sorprendido, era la primera vez que no veía terror en el rostro de su víctima.

—Has lo que tengas que hacer y lárgate.

—Lo hare pero en realidad no estamos solos ¿Verdad?—Miro al armario de la habitación, ahí podía sentir dos presencias pero el hombre se interpuso en su línea de vista.

—No les hagas daño, no tienen nada que ver en esto soy yo al que buscas—Decía firme en frente del armario no tenía ninguna intención de moverse de ahí, Killua lo miraba curioso ese hombre no le tenía miedo alguno ni siquiera rogaba por su vida hasta le dio pena tener que herirlo.

—De acuerdo viejo me has caído bien, terminare rápido—Le sonrió y saco sus garras y el hombre cerro sus ojos preparándose para lo que viniera, Killua salto a apuñalarlo pero algo salió del armario y lo distrajo y sin darse cuenta había apuñalado a dos personas, el de atrás era Luka tenía su mano atravesando su estómago pero el que se interpuso era un niño de su edad más o menos había atravesado su pecho. Una mujer horrorizada en el armario tenía su mano extendida había intentado detener al niño pero fallo y estaba llorando, Killua saco bruscamente su brazo manchado de sangre y Luka agarro al niño mientras lloraba desconsolado ignorando por completo la herida grave en su estómago.

—¡SATOSHI! ¡Maldición Lobco te dije que lo cuidaras!—Miro con rabia a la mujer la cual lloraba sin parar.

—Lo-Lo siento intente detenerlo p-pero me empujo y salió corriendo—Le dijo entre llantos pero el hombre la había ignorado por completo, llamaba a su hijo desesperado.

—¡Satoshi reacciona te lo ruego!—El niño tenía sus ojos cerrados y un hilo de sangre corría por su boca.

—Está muerto, no gastes saliva en un cadáver—Decía con frialdad, pero en el fondo la escena lo afectaba veía a un padre llorar desconsoladamente por su hijo.

—¡T-Tu n-no te lo p-perdonare!—Al decir esto callo desmayado y la mujer corrió a socorrerlo, Killua salto por la ventana encontrándose a su hermano.

—¿Y cómo te fue?—Lo miraba sin ningún tipo de expresión alguna el niño solo le paso por el lado.

—Fue una molestia como siempre—Decía con un nudo en su estómago…

 **Fin de Flash Back.**

—Ahora entiendo las palabras de ese hombre—Estaban contra la pared de la habitación y habían escuchado el relato de los albinos.

—¿Por qué no heriste a la mujer también?—Pregunto Kurapika algo afectado por el relato.

—Sabía que presenciar aquello la dejaría en shock y mal de la cabeza…

—Así que aquel hombre busca venganza…—Miraba con tristeza a los albinos. Su pasado siempre los iba a perseguí.

—No me importa si ese hombre me odia, igual iremos a traer a Gon de vuelta.

—No importa lo que haga—Decían decididos GM se alivió un poco al ver sus expresiones.

—Estamos de su lado—Apoyo Leorio.

—Seremos su apoyo—Agrego el rubio, les sonrieron en señal de lealtad y GM se alegró bastante ante eso pero algo interrumpió el momento.

—¡No solo rompe las leyes de transito sino que ahora entran en casas sin permiso!—Apareció un hombre grande vestido de policía, al lado de él estaban las Allukas esposadas y con pucheros en sus caras.

—¡Alluka! ¡¿Pero Quién rayos eres?!—Interrogo molesto Killua haciendo enfurecer al recién llegado.

—¡Cuidadito con lo que dices mocoso! Más respeto a tus mayores.

—M-Marcus Yamazaki—Balbuceo nervioso Kurapika y al escuchar eso todos se sorprendieron.

—¿Pero que hace aquí?—Pregunto asombrado GM y nervioso al ver el policía.

—Vengo a visitar a mi madre ¿Es que no puedo? —Dijo molesto por la pregunta, y los otros abrieron sus ojos como platos.

—¡¿Qué?!—Gritaron todos finalmente al escuchar lo que dijo.

Continuará…

 **Les gusto? Si es así déjenme sus reviews o vallan a mi página de Facebook "Hermione719" :3**

 **KZmiau tus consejos siempre son bienvenidos ¡Besos!**


	13. Plan fallido

**Hunter x Hunter y sus personajes no me pertenecen eso es propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi sin más que decir lean :3**

Capítulo 13: Plan fallido.

—¿D-Dónde estoy? ¡Killua! ¿Dónde estás?—Llamo a su amigo y no recibió respuesta, estaba en una habitación grande con un color verde claro en las paredes y con un montón de juguetes y libros, miro donde estaba acostado y era una cama grande muy suave—este lugar parece muy costoso ¿Por qué me trajeron aquí? No, debo irme y buscar a Killua—dijo decidido, se paró y cuando piso el suelo se dio cuenta de algo que lo horrorizo—m-mi ropa, la cambiaron mientras estaba inconsciente—No llevaba puesto su típica ropa verde, en su lugar tenía una camisa blanca que en la parte del cuello tenía unos vuelos y encima un bléiser negro con unos shorts cortos negros con una correa que guindaba color marrón y unas bostas marrón oscuro—Ugh espero que sea lo único que me hayan hecho—se miró en un espejo y reviso que no tuviera otra cosa extraña, después se dirigió a la puerta y llego a un pasillo—valla este lugar es enorme creo que es una mansión—camino por los pasillos con cuidado de no encontrarse con sus secuestradores, el lugar era muy grande y había muchas puertas—(Espero no perderme…)—pensaba al pasar puerta por puerta, llego hasta una sala con chimenea donde estaban dos robots, uno vestido de mayordomo y la otra era una mujer vestida de mucama.

— **Acompáñenos por favor el amo lo espera** —Decían al mismo tiempo y el pequeño no tuvo más remedio que seguirlos, caminaron hasta llegar a un comedor con mesa redonda donde había mucha comida con aspecto deliciosa y allí estaba un hombre con traje que lo miraba con una sonrisa, Gon frunció el entrecejo desconfiado.

—Valla al fin despertaste llevas todo un día dormido—Decía en tono risueño.

—¿Fue usted el que me trajo aquí? ¿Qué quiere de mí?

—¡Oh! por favor no te preocupes no te hare nada, siéntate a comer y conversemos—Le señalo una silla enfrente de él y el menor se sentó pensativo.

—Mi nombre es **Luka Reziel** y tú eres Gon Freecss ¿No es así?—Ante lo que dijo el menor se sobresaltó.

—¿Qué sabe de mí?

—Ojojo se mucho de ti, sé que fuiste abandonado por tu padre cuando eras un bebe y fuiste criado por una mujer llamada Mito junto a una anciana llamada Abe, tomaste la prueba del cazador, Fuiste al coliseo del cielo, te enfrentaste a las hormigas quimeras, etc—Decía esto divertido de ver la expresión de sorpresa del menor—pero veo que tienes mal ojo al escoger a tus amigos—Pronunció con rabia cosa que intrigó al menor y este se le quedo viendo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ese niño Killua es todo lo contrario a ti, en cualquier momento te arrastrara a la oscuridad—Miro al menor serio y este se molestó por su comentario.

—No tienes derecho a decir eso.

—Sé qué lo consideras tu mejor amigo y seguramente él también te considere así, pero tarde o temprano te acabara apuñalando la espalda, esa es su naturaleza asesina.

—¿Por qué lo odias?—Le pregunto intrigado por la forma en que hablaba, el hombre lo miro.

—Mato lo único que me quedaba en la vida, mi hijo—Decía con la voz quebrada y un dolor que se reflejaba en sus ojos, Gon se sorprendió al escucharlo, se veía dolido, quizás si pudiera explicarlo…

—S-Sé que debe ser horrible pero él no podía negarse a asesinar a alguien o su familia lo torturaría—Dijo con voz suave al mayor pero este se molestó.

—Lo sé.

—¿Eh?

—Sé que viene de una familia de asesinos donde era obligado a matar sin que él pudiese negarse, pero aun así no puedo perdonarlo él tiene la sangre de Satoshi en sus manos para mi él es una basura—Le daba rabia recordar cómo murió su hijo, apretaba sus puños y un aura oscura lo rodeaba—el mato mucha gente inocente que no tenía nada que ver con su objetivo, el pagara por lo que hizo.

—Él ha cambiado—El hombre rio divertido a l escuchar lo que decía el pequeño.

—Eres tan ingenuo, el volverá a matar en cuanto te des la vuelta, no sabe hacer otra cosa que quitar vidas, una basura es siempre una basura.

—¡Ya Cállate!—Grito furioso levantándose de la silla sorprendiendo al mayor—¡Killua era así por culpa de su familia pero cambió! Él ha aprendido a confiar en las personas, ha hecho amigos, se convirtió en cazador, libero a su hermana, se volvió mi mejor amigo, siempre estuvo conmigo apoyándome incluso si arriesgábamos nuestras vidas, a pesar de que su familia estaba en contra nunca me abandono, me acompaño a buscar a mi padre, y aunque a veces es egoísta también es leal, inteligente y fuerte, nunca abandonaría a un amigo ¡Y yo lo amo!—Ok eso último se le escapó por la emoción del momento, se sonrojo pero igual se mantuvo firme mirando a los ojos al hombre quien se sorprendió para luego suspirar pesadamente.

—Ya veo, sabía que pasaría esto… tendrá que ser a la fuerza—Al decir esto los robots tomaron los brazos del niño.

—¡Suéltenme! ¿Qué hacen?

—Se buen chico y quédate quieto—Se levantó y se dirigió a una puerta siendo seguido por los robots que arrastraban al niño.

—M-Mi fuerza—Por mucho que intentaba no podía usar su nen y no sentía su fuerza como antes.

—Estas más débil, es debido al adormecedor que te pusieron mis creaciones—Lo que había detrás de la puerta era un laboratorio con todo tipo de máquinas, Gon miraba todo asombrado—¿Te gusta? Tome las máquinas de esos laboratorios para construir esto.

—¿Qué quieres lograr?—Pregunto mirando a los ojos al adulto y este suspiro cansado.

—¿Sabes? Yo siempre me culpe por la muerte de Satoshi—Miro con ojos cristalino al menor y se sorprendió—mi mujer murió al nacer el, y le jure frente a su tumba que cuidaría de el para siempre, pero él tenía una salud débil y necesitaba ayuda constante, por eso cree estas máquinas para ayudarlo a él y a cualquiera que estuviera en una situación similar, pero esos malditos del gobierno—pronunciaba con odio y el moreno lo miraba con tristeza—ellos vieron máquinas de guerra potenciales e intentaron comprarme, y cuando me negué mandaron a ese niño a que matara todo lo que amaba, como una amenaza de que tenía que hacer lo que ordenaran.

—Lo lamento, pero traerme aquí no cambiara nada—Decía el menor intentando hacer entrar en razón al hombre pero este de repente se rio a carcajadas.

—No Gon, tu eres esencial para mi plan también esa niña—Le dio una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Qué quieres hacer conmigo?—El Hombre se le acerco.

—Veras Gon cuando investigue a tu amiguito supe del poder de su hermana, la máquina que cree para viajar en el tiempo funciono gracias al poder que ella tiene, mis robots adsorbieron una parte de él y con eso ustedes llegaron aquí ¿No es increíble?

—Pero yo no estaba con ellos ¿Cómo me trajiste?

—Te dispare un rayo con lo que quedaba de poder y con eso te traje aquí—Sonreía viendo la cara de confusión del niño.

—Sigo sin entender que estoy haciendo aquí.

—Gon eh logrado, gracias al cerebro de Satoshi, encerrar sus recuerdos en una capsula—tomo de los hombros al menor sobresaltándolo—solo necesito un cuerpo y podre revivir a mi hijo—le decía con una sonrisa maniática—y lo lograre gracias a ti Gon.

—¡NO! ¡No va a lograr traer de vuelta a su hijo con eso! ¡Solo será una imitación!—Miraba molesto al mayor y este reía divertido.

—Detalles menores.

—No lo conseguirás.

—¿Y quién me detendrá? Estas débil y no puedes defenderte.

—Killua vendrá por mi—Decía muy seguro, en eso Luka se echó a reír.

—No sabe dónde estamos, para cuando llegue solo nos encontrara a Satoshi y a mí.

—No él llegara estoy seguro.

—Ingenuo, pero serás perfecto como envase de Satoshi—Acerco su mano al rostro del moreno, pero una gran explosión los interrumpió justo al lado de ellos—¡Que demo—fue interrumpido al sentir una patada en su rostro, el moreno sintió como se aceleraba su corazón al ver de quien se trataba.

—¡Killua! ¡Chicos!—Vio que llegaban de la camioneta Leorio, Kurapica, GM, KM y las Allukas pero también estaban el policía y una mujer pelo verde, de inmediato KM y GM destruyeron los robots que sostenían al menor—lo siento, no puedo pelear ahora…—se disculpó con GM y este asintió,

—Lo sabemos.

—¿Ves? Te dijimos que eres una doncella en peligro—Agrego KM mirando burlón al menor y este se molestó pero luego de analizar un poco la conversación puso una .cara de horror.

—¡¿Cómo que lo sabían?! ¡¿Desde cuándo están aquí?!

—Enmm…

—Lo suficiente.

Gon: ¿S-Suficiente?-Miro nervioso a Killua quien se sonrojo mirando a otro lado, esto hizo que se horrorizara—¿Cuánto es suficiente?—¿Lo habrá escuchado decir que lo amaba?

Continuará…


	14. Fin de la venganza

**Hunter x Hunter y sus personajes no me pertenecen eso es propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi sin más que decir lean :3**

Capítulo 14: Fin de la venganza.

—¿Cuánto es suficiente?—Miraba nervioso y sonrojado a GM quien no sabía que decirle, KM los observaba divertido.

—Ennm Suficiente es mucho con demasiado—Agacho la mirada sonrojado confirmando el terror del pequeño quien en seguida miro a Killua.

—Y-Yo este unmm…—Trato de hablar con el albino pero es difícil explicar que un "Yo lo amo" tan energético es de amigos, además tenía las atentas miradas de GM y KM encima, un momento… ¿Acaso KM le estaba haciendo burlas a un GM sonrojado y con puchero?—(Debo estar imaginando cosas…)—pensaba inquieto—K-Killua yo…

—Ahora no, después hablamos—Se sorprendió al ver la cara seria del albino, entonces miro que entre los escombros de una pared estaba Luka que miraba con odio al albino.

—¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?

—Yo los traje Luka—La mujer que estaba al lado de la camioneta intento acercarse pero el policía se interpuso.

—Tío sabes que esto no está bien, tienes que detenerte.

—Tu hijo se sacrificó para salvarte ¿Crees que le hubiese gustado verte así?—Intentaron el médico y el policía trataron de razonar con el hombre pero este solo se rio.

—Mi hijo está muerto—Apunto a los albinos, y enseguida unos robots rodearon al grupo—tráiganme a Gon y eliminen a los otros.

— **Entendido** —Al decir esto todos saltaron hacia al grupo en eso el policía saco un arma, la activo y un escudo los rodeo mandando a volar a los robots.

—Es lo mismo que estaba en el casino…—Murmuro GM al reconocer la energía que los rodeaba y KM sonrió divertido.

—Nada mal viejo.

—No fue nada, solo tuve que imaginar que eras tú—Ambos se sonrieron divertidos con aires retadores, en eso Kurapica uso sus cadenas para despedazar a todos los robots bajo la atenta mirada de orgullo de Leorio.

—Bien hecho—Le sonrió al rubio quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Apenas estamos calentando—Chasqueo los dedos y más robots aparecieron mucho más fuerte.

—Salgamos de aquí el escudo no aguantara tantos.

—Gon agárrate.

—¿Eh?—Apenas llego a pronunciar cuando el albino lo cargo estilo princesa y se metieron a la camioneta, AM la encendió y atravesó la pared a toda velocidad y ahora conducían por un corredor—¡Killua no tenías que hacer eso¡—Dijo sonrojado y molesto debido a la acción vergonzosa que hizo el otro y este le saco la lengua juguetón, Marcus los observo curioso.

—Parecen sus hijos—Comento pensativo sacando la mirada felina y traviesa de KM.

—Pueees…

—No te atrevas—Le advirtió GM con la mirada mientras el otro le sonreía divertido.

—¡Oni chan nos están persiguiendo!—Dijo Alluka molesta al ver por el retrovisor un tanque.

—¡¿Qué rayos un tanque de guerra?!-Grito Leorio sobresaltado y mirando con horror el vehículo blindado.

—¡JA! ¡Ese carrito de juguete no va a poder con mi Alma de Acero!

—(¿Carrito de juguete?)—Pensaron todos con una gotita de sudor al estilo anime.

—¿A-Alluka?—Killua observo con terror la mirada decidida y retadora de su hermana.

—Gon kun conduce por favor.

—S-Si—Tomo el volante y la muchacha se dirigió a las puertas y las abrió para sorpresa de todos.

—¡¿Pero qué haces?!—Cuando dijo esto el tanque empezó a disparar con una metralleta, GM cruzo para esquivar las balas, los presentes se agarraban de lo que podían.

—¡Cierra las puertas o saldremos volando!—Grito mientras tomaba de la cintura a Kurapica para que no se callera.

—¡NO! ¡Hare que se arrepientan de haber retado a alma de acero!—Dijo mientras presionaba un botón a la orilla de las puertas, y de inmediato salieron de los costados de la camioneta dos enormes metralletas, los presentes pusieron los ojos como platos mientras las chicas ponían sonrisas triunfantes.

—¿Q-Que es eso?—Estaba Luka comandando dentro del tanque y no pudo evitar asustarse al ver esas enormes armas—P-Preparen nuestra segunda metralleta—Al decir esto el tanque saco una segunda metralleta.

—Muy bien esto es la guerra—AM tomo un control remoto y apunto al tanque.

—¡Fuego!—Gritaron al mismo tiempo y se dispararon entre sí, debido al fuerte impactó ambos vehículos salieron volando atravesando paredes llegando hasta a fueras de la mansión, cayeron al piso y rodaron un par de metros hasta quedar uno frente al otro. Alma de acero tenía agujeros por todos lados y estaba algo destrozado sin embargo los que estaban dentro estaban ilesos, temblando pero ilesos, en cambio el tanque estaba hecho una mier… Ejem muy destrozado pero se las arregló para que los que estaban dentro también estuvieran ilesos. Ambos bandos salieron de sus respectivos vehículos.

—Alluka ¡¿En qué momento le pusiste armas?!—Pegunto atónito KM y la menor sonrió.

—En el capítulo siete con Risotto chan.

Silencio…(xD)

—¡Aun no eh terminado! Acaben con ellos—Le ordenó a sus creaciones y los volvieron a rodear.

—Gon detrás de mí—Se puso delante del moreno en posición de ataque haciendo que este se sonrojara un poco, eran demasiados robots que estaban muy bien reforzados que se llevaran a Gon pequeño y mataran a los demás. Sin embargo los que estaban en desventaja con una mirada blindada y puños apretados ni siquiera temblaron.

En seguida Kurapica lanzo sus cadenas haciendo que los robots saltaran esquivándolos, en eso Marcus rodeo con nen sus manos haciendo que se volvieran nudillos y le dio un puñetazo a un robot que salió volando llevándose a otros dos por delante. Leorio uso su técnica y le dio un puñetazo al suelo para que luego apareciera el puño justo debajo de los robots destrozándoles las cinturas. GM uso su jajanken bastante más poderoso que el del pequeño Gon destruyendo a cinco robots de una sola vez, KM activo su velocidad de Dios y a gran velocidad le arranco los cables a 7 robots inhabilitándolos.

—¡Wow son muy fuertes!—Dijo Gon impresionado al ver los otros pelear, sobre todo sus versiones mayores.

—Bueno después de todo es el futuro—Puso una sonrisa al ver que en poco tiempo ya no habían más robots que destruir, sin embargo, vio que Luka estaba tranquilo y sonriente.

—Muy bien hecho veo que esto no será suficiente así que traeré el doble para que no se aburran—Aplaudió un par de veces, los demás se pusieron alertas pero grande fue la sorpresa al ver que no salía nada—¿Q-Que rayos?

—Oh mis disculpas, creí que eran cucarachas—Todos voltearon a ver quién de quien se trataba y se asombraron a mas no poder.

—¡Rihan!—Hrito GM asombrado a más no poder.

Rihan era un hombre alto delgado con pelo largo negro y junto a él estaba Lyon seguido del grupo bomba diablo, también la capitana con su abuelo y hermana, a sus pies estaban los robots destrozados.

—¿Capitana?—Llamo KM intrigado.

—JOJOJO Mi hermano nos dijo que podrían necesitar ayuda y venimos aquí—Anuncio Bernardo risueño.

—De ninguna manera dejare a Gon cuando me necesita—Se adelantó a decir la capitana a lo que su hermana la apoyaba.

—¡Alluka chan venimos a ayudar!

—Gracias—Sonrió GM aliviado de ver que tenían más ayuda.

Lobco miro el rostro frustrado y molesto de Luka, dio un paso al frente en un intento de hablar con él.

—Luka ya no tienes más robots, por favor para…

—Tío ya no tienes escapatoria, si sigues resistiéndote tendré que arrestarte a la fuerza—Marcus miro severo al hombre y este empezó a rodearle un aura oscura, haciendo que todos se pusieran alertas.

—Puede ser que esté equivocado y probablemente tanto Satoshi como mi esposa estén llorando por mí… pero ya no retrocederé si en verdad quieren detenerme tendrán que matarme de lo contrario, los matare a ustedes y me llevare a Gon y a esa niña…

—¡Sobre mi cadáver!—Se adelantó a decir Killua a modo de advertencia.

—Exacto—El aura negra se intensifico y las piezas de robots empezaron a rodearle formando una pared gruesa flotante—tú serás el primero que mate—lanzo a gran velocidad cuatro pares de brazos de robots que se dirigían a Gon pequeño y a Killua pequeño.

—¡Ustedes dos a un lado!—Pudo divisar el ataque a tiempo y empujo a los menores apartándolos, sin embargo los brazos lo agarraron a él. Se le enrollaron como si de cuerdas de metal se tratara en brazos y piernas, una parte se le enrolló en la cara tapando su boca.

—¡Gon!—En seguida trato de quitárselos sacando sus garras, pero el moreno fue arrastrado a gran velocidad hacia Luka.

—¡Kyaaaa!—

—¡Alluka chan!—Killua y Gon vieron que AM también había sido agarrada por otros brazos robóticos y arrastrada a gran velocidad al igual que GM hacia la pared de Luka hundiéndose en el fondo de esta.

—No es lo que esperaba pero es mucho mejor—Luka sonrió de manera maniática.

—¿¡Pero que les hiciste maldito!?—Grito KM sintiendo la sangre hervir.

—Puedo manipular mis creaciones para que adsorban el nen de otros y usarlos a mi antojo—Rio frenéticamente y los presentes se pusieron en posición de ataque.

—¡Esperen! ¿Qué pasara si les damos a Gon o a Alluka?—Advirtió Leorio pero al decir esto Luka lanzo un rayo poderoso anaranjado en dirección al médico, de no ser porque Kurapica se le tiro encima empujándolo hubiera muerto.

—Este nen es de Gon, el mal nacido en verdad está adsorbiendo sus fuerzas—Dijo KM con rabia mirando al hombre que atacaba sin piedad alguna al resto del grupo, Gon y Killua se le acercaron pensativos..

—Tenemos que sacarlo de ahí.

—No, tenemos que detener a Luka mi versión mayor va estar bien—Los albinos miraron sorprendidos al moreno menor.

—¡¿De qué hablas?!

—¡Gon tiene esos cables apresándolo no puede moverse!—El moreno al escuchar esto se molestó de sobremanera.

—Confió en mí mismo ¿Ustedes no?

—Claro que confiamos pero…

—Yo no soy ninguna damisela en apuros soy un cazador—Miro serio a los albinos y estos no supieron que decir.

—D-De acuerdo pensemos una manera de detener a Luka.

—Seré el señuelo.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Él me quiere a mí, lo distraeré mientras ustedes lo atacan—Dijo esto con una mirada decidida a los Killuas.

—¡De ninguna manera!—Se negaba a perder otra vez al moreno y este lo miro con una sonrisa cálida.

—Killua sabes que es la única manera de salvar a mi yo y Alluka chan, no te preocupes por mí.

—¿Cómo se supone que lo distraerás? No tienes nen—Interrogo KM y el menor puso un puchero.

—¡Aun corro rápido!—Ambos albinos se miraron.

—De acuerdo.

—¡¿Qué?!—Miro alarmado a su versión mayor pero este continuo.

—Pero yo detendré a Luka, ustedes lo distraerán.

—¡¿Qué?!—Ahora era el moreno el que se sorprendió, mientras Killua pequeño sonreía victorioso.

—Te quiere a ti, pero a mí me odia con toda su alma, ambos servirán como señuelos perfectos—Los niños entendieron y se pusieron en marcha.

—Súbete Gon—Se agacho para cargar al moreno pero este se sonrojo para luego molestarse.

—Yo puedo correr aun, no es necesario—Puso un lindo puchero con las mejillas sonrojadas y el albino suspiro.

—Lo sé pero no eres más rápido que yo, deja de ser tan orgulloso y ven aquí—Jalo de los brazos al menor para acercarlo a su espalda y de inmediato lo garrarlo por las piernas firmemente alzándolo, Gon se sonrojo sorprendido—iremos allá, actúa cuando encuentres la oportunidad—miro a su versión mayor y este asintió.

—Lo hare, vallan.

—K-Killua espera yo en verdad puedo correr—Sea apresuro a decir el moreno que se removía inquieto pero el albino chasqueó la lengua fastidiado.

—Cállate—Al decir esto activo velocidad de Dios y en un segundo estaban en frente de Luka y su pared metálica.

—Ustedes…—Murmuro Luka intrigado.

—¡No lograras nada con esto!—Grito Gon en un intento de hacer razonar al adulto pero este rio frenéticamente.

—¡Claro que si, en cuanto te tengas en mis manos!—Al decir esto lanzo otro rayo hacia ellos pero Killua lo esquivo hábilmente, el albino sabía que era inútil razonar con él ya, estaba lleno de odio y odio le daría.

—¡Qué pena por ti pero no tengo ninguna intención de que se cumpla tu objetivo!—Cuando dijo esto llamo la atención del adulto y sorprendió al pequeño en su espalda—te matare igual que a tu hijo—soltó una sonrisa con una mirada asesina que hizo enfurecer al adulto.

—¡Inténtalo!—Lanzo otro rayo que fue esquivado habilidosamente—¡Me llevare a Gon y traeré de vuelta a Satoshi!

—¿Es así? Que tierno, me dan ganas de llorar.

—¿Qué rayos están haciendo esos dos?—Leorio Estaba junto al rubio mirando como Luka lanzaba ataque a los menores, mientras Killua lanzaba insultos para provocarle.

—Creo que tratan de distraerlo…

—¡Pagaras lo que has hecho!

—Qué pena, no tengo efectivo para darte—El adulto se sentía frustrado de ver como ese mocoso lo esquivaban fácilmente, así que aumento el poder, los rayos eran de color anaranjado con morado—el maldito está usando ahora el nen de Gon y Nanika…

—Debemos darnos prisa o sino—Gon fue interrumpido por un rayo que cayó del cielo justo en Luka el cual quedó paralizado por el dolor.

—¿Q-Qué?—Pronuncio aturdido Luka al sentir sacudir su mundo por el repentino golpe.

—Este es tu fin—KM se acercó al hombre.

—N-No aun puedo—Sintió que una parte de su muro fue destrozada por completo todos voltearon a ver, tanto Gon como Killua se alegraron de ver de quien se trataba.

GM logro usar su jajanken y cargaba a AM en su espalda, en seguida Leorio y Kurapica corrieron a socórrelos.

—A-Alluka e-ella—Pronuncio GM con dificultad al ver a sus amigos acercarse.

—No te preocupes nos ocuparemos…—Dijo el doctor mientras cargaba a la chica en brazos pero al hacerlo el chico cayo cansado pero unos brazos lo atraparon, KM apareció repentinamente.

—K-Killua…—Miro con los ojos entrecerrados al nombrado.

—Está bien, descansa…—GM se desmayó en sus brazos y en eso Gon y Killua llegaron a ver como estaba, El moreno menor se bajó de la espalda del otro para poder acercarse.

—¿Cómo están?—Pregunto Gon preocupado al ver a Leorio revisándolos.

—Estarán bien, solo están cansados.

—N-No yo aún puedo p-pelear—Llego a balbucear pero el dolor no lo dejaba moverse, cayó al suelo y Lobco seguida de Marcus se le acercaron mientras los demás presentes los miraban.

—Ya es suficiente Luka…—

—S-Satoshi…

—Él no hubiese querido verte así, lo siento tanto debí cuidarlo mejor—Lloro unas lágrimas de tristeza mientras su hijo tomaba su hombro.

—No Lobco, yo soy el padre debí cuidarlo, soy yo el que debió morir, por eso lo usare—Saco un control de su pecho con dificultad.

—¿L-Luka? No… No lo hagas—Al ver el dispositivo supo de lo que se trataba y se horrorizo.

—Todos van a morir aquí—Marcus entendió enseguida que era, agarro a su madre y salió corriendo en dirección a KM y los otros.

—¡Todo el mundo corra!—Grito Marcus sorprendiendo a todos.

—¿Qué sucede?—Pregunto Kurapika intrigado a lo que Lobco gritando le respondió.

—Todo el lugar va a explotar!

—¡¿Qué?!—Gritaron todos, para luego salir corriendo lo más rápido que podían, Gon fue el único que se detuvo a mirar a Luka.

—Hasta nunca—Medio murmuro antes de presionar un botón del dispositivo, entonces toda la mansión estallo en una explosión, todos lograron salir en buen estado y estaban a unos cuantos kilómetros mirando las llamas.

GM estaba dormido en los brazos de KM y AM estaba inconsciente también siendo cargada por Leorio, Gon y Lobco miraban la mansión en llamas, una con lágrimas en los ojos y el otro en silencio preocupando a Killua.

—¿Qué sucede?—Pregunto el albino acercándose al menor.

—Me preguntaba… ¿Por qué lo hizo?—Decía con la mirada perdida en la mansión.

—No era una mala persona, es solo que ver el asesinato de su hijo lo cambio por completo—Lobco miro a los jóvenes con una expresión llorosa, Gon tenía una pregunta que hacerle.

—¿Sabes quién fue el asesino?

—No, yo simplemente no lo recuerdo—Bajo la mirada y Marcus tomo sus hombros para consolarla—yo… yo tengo otra máquina del tiempo, mañana puedo regresarlos a su tiempo, quiero arreglar lo que hizo Luka—Gon se sorprendió por lo que dijo la mujer y le dio una sonrisa.

—Gracias…—Gon y Killua se alejaron de ellos para dirigirse hacia donde estaban KM con los otros.

—Terminamos el trabajo, vayámonos de aquí—Se dirigió a sus compañeros los cuales asintieron, Gon al dase cuenta que se alejaban les dijo.

—Gracias Genthru—Sonrió alegremente y el hombre al escucharlo se despidió con la mano alzada dándole la espalda.

—¿Y qué hay de mí?—La capitana apareció detrás de él.

—Gracias Capitana y a ti también Bernardo.

—JOJOJO Un placer—La capitana abrazo a Gon y este correspondió bajo la celosa mirada de ambos albinos.

—Bueno también nos vamos.

—Nos vemos chicos—Tanto Lyon como Rihan se despidieron también y Gon se apresuró a decirles al con una sonrisa.

—Quiero escuchar sus historias después…

—Cuando quieras—Ambos hermanos se fueron rápidamente.

—Mejor nos vamos, debemos llevar a Gon y Alluka a que descansen—Anuncio Leorio, tuvieron que llamar a los bomberos y a la policía, gracias a que Marcus es una autoridad de elite pudieron saltarse las explicaciones e irse en una patrulla ya que Alma de acero estaba destrozado y una grúa lo llevaba gracias a los reclamos de Alluka pequeña. Cuando llegaron a la Guarida llevaron a GM y AM a sus respectivas habitaciones, Leorio se quedó a monitorearlos junto a Kurapica y KM, Killua y Gon tuvieron que irse a dormir debido a las insistencias de los mayores.

Ahora Gon estaba nervioso ya que tiene una conversación pendiente con el albino y cuando llegaron a la habitación trato de tocar el tema, espero hasta que tuvieran los pijamas puestos y cuando Killua se sentó en la cama…

—K-Killua…

—¿Unmm?

—D-Dime ¿Cómo me encontraron?

—Ah la mujer de pelo verde era cuñada de ese tipo, cuando le dijimos que te había secuestrado accedió a ayudarnos—Decía tranquilamente mientras comía un dulce, Gon seguía nervioso.

—K-Killua ¿Desde cuando llegaron?—Al decir esto el moreno se sonrojo y Killua se le quedo mirando para luego levantarse caminar hacia el menor y mirarle a los ojos.

—Gon yo…

—¡NOOOOOOO!—Grito mientras se escondía bajo las cobijas de la cama para sorpresa de Killua.

—¿Q-Qué te pasa?

—¡NO NO NO!—Se le escuchaba llorar bajo las cobijas y el albino entro en pánico.

—¿N-No qué?

—¡No quiero que me odies!

—¿Eh?—Balbuceo al ver el comportamiento del moreno, lo veía removerse entre las cobijas y sollozar bajo una almohada—¿Por qué te odiaría?

—M-Me e-escuchaste ¿V-verdad? C-Cuando Ha-Hablaba con L-Luka—El albino se sonrojo al escuchar lo que dijo el menor.

—N-No sé de qué hablas—Trato de evadir el tema pero vio que Gon se paró de rodillas mirándolo a los ojos, tenía los ojos llorosos y estaba sonrojado.

—¡Me escuchaste estoy seguro!

—C-Cálmate.

—Seguramente me odias y no quieres verme.

—¿Qué?—Trataba de hacerse el desentendido pero el menor no le creía para nada.

—¡No te hagas el tonto Killua Zoldyck!—Miro molesto al nombrado y este se puso más nervioso—¿Desde cuándo estaban ahí?

—Ehh…

 **Flash back.**

—Allí están Gon y Luka—Estaban KM, GM y Killua pequeño guindados de una ventana usando zetsu, los otros habían buscado otra ruta con alma de acero para tomar desprevenidos a Luka pero ellos tenían que saber cómo esta Gon pequeño y entonces escucharon la conversación.

—Eres tan ingenuo, el volverá a matar en cuanto te des la vuelta, no sabe hacer otra cosa que quitar vidas, una basura es siempre una basura.

—Desgraciado hablando mal de mí con Gon—Dijo el albino menor molesto entre dientes.

—Calma, sabes que yo no le creo—Tranquilizo GM.

—Aun así—Fue interrumpido por un grito furioso.

—¡Ya Cállate! ¡Killua era así por culpa de su familia pero cambió! Él ha aprendido a confiar en las personas, ha hecho amigos, se convirtió en cazador, libero a su hermana, se volvió mi mejor amigo, siempre estuvo conmigo apoyándome incluso si arriesgábamos nuestras vidas, a pesar de que su familia estaba en contra nunca me abandono, me acompaño a buscar a mi padre, y aunque a veces es egoísta también es leal, inteligente y fuerte, nunca abandonaría a un amigo ¡Y yo lo amo!—Ante esto GM se sonrojo de sobremanera y ambos albinos lo miraron gatunamente.

—¡Wow! ¡¿Oyeron eso?! ¡El me ama!—Se empezó a mecer de un lado a otro de la felicidad haciendo tambalear a los mayores.

—O-Oye—Balbuceo su versión mayor un tanto avergonzado por la situación.

—K-Killua cálmate—Trato de calmar pero al mismo tiempo aguantaba la risa el moreno.

—¡Me ama, me ama, me ama, me ama, me ama!—De la nada Empezó a saltar de un lado a otro encima de GM y KM que lo miraban asustados.

—K-Killua PA—Fue interrumpido por un beso en los labios que le dio Killua pequeño por la felicidad que sentía.

—¡También te amo!

—¡Ahora si estás muerto!

—*Shock momentáneo*—KM y Killua tuvieron una ligera pelea, y debido al estado mental de GM en ese momento no se dieron cuenta de que se llevaban a Gon pequeño a un laboratorio, tuvieron que ir a buscar a los demás e ir en alma de acero, fue un milagro que Luka no se diera cuenta de sus presencias.

 **Fin de Flash back.**

—¿Y bien?—Interrogo Gon ansioso trayendo al mundo real al albino.

—Enmm…—Pensándolo bien la aptitud que tomo en ese momento fue muy vergonzosa y mejor evitar decírselo—llegamos cuando vimos que estabas débil.

—¡Mientes!

—¿Y cuál es la verdad?—Miro a los ojos al menor y este entro en pánico.

—T-Tú sabes cuál es...

—No tengo idea.

—¡Muy bien te lo diré!—El albino se asombró al escuchar eso, y el otro continuo—¡K-Killua Yo te am!—Fue interrumpido por un abrazo que lo tumbo contra la cama, Killua estaba entre sus piernas y lo abrazaba fuerte como si le perteneciera, tenía su cara escondida entre su hombro y cuello sintiendo su respiración que lo hacía temblar—¿K-Killua?

—Silencio—Le susurro en el oído y se acomodó mejor encima del menor el cual estaba muy sonrojado sin saber qué hacer.

—K-Killua te quería decir…

—Aun no Gon…

—¿Eh?

—Si lo dices ahora no creo que me controle…—Le susurro suave al oído, haciendo que se estremeciera.

—¡P-Pero yo!

—Durmamos.

—¿Eh? K-Killua e-espera ¡Hey!—El albino había cerrado sus ojos abrazando al menor el cual trataba de llamarlo y se removía nervioso, siguió un rato hasta que se rindió y se durmió.

—(Es muy dócil… Bueno al menos logre persuadirlo y sacar provecho también)—Pensó con una sonrisa gatuna antes de caer rendido.

Continuará…

 **Holiss! Espero les haya gustado ya que son los Penúltimos cap! Déjenme sus reviews o vayan a mi página de Facebook: Hermione719 Saludos!**


	15. El recuerdo de dos idiotas

**Hunter x Hunter y sus personajes no me pertenecen eso es propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi sin más que decir lean :3**

 **Lemon! xDD**

Capítulo 15: El recuerdo de dos idiotas.

 **¿Desde cuándo? Nunca sabré contestar esa pregunta, no sé en qué momento nació este sentimiento, pero sí sé cuándo me di cuenta de su presencia y eso fue cuando me despedí de Ging y baje aquel árbol, yo me pregunte ¿Qué iba hacer? De repente sentí un vacío en mi pecho y una sensación de soledad, me extrañe y comencé a caminar, decidí que iba a volver con Mito san un tiempo, regrese a isla ballena, Mito san y la abuela me recibieron con un abrazo y comida, yo me alegre sin embargo ese vacío en mi pecho no se alejó en ningún momento, a pesar de que me fui al bosque a pescar y a jugar con los animales esa sensación de que faltaba algo nunca se alejó.**

 **Cayo la noche y esa sensación se hizo más fuerte, había comido mucho pero me sentía vacío, tenía todas mis cosas pero sentía que me faltaba algo, estaba en mi hogar con las personas que quiero y que me quieren, entonces… ¿Por qué me siento tan solo? Había logrado ser un cazador, viví muchas aventuras, logre conocer a mi padre incluso conocí a muchas personas e hice muchos amigo, amigos…**

 **Entonces recordé lo que me dijo Ging:** "Disfruta de los desvíos, disfrútalos mucho porque de ese modo encontraras aquello que es más importante que lo que querías" **, yo encontré algo más importante que encontrar a Ging, creo que ese era Killua, cierto lo que viví con él no se puede comparar con haber encontrado a mi padre, sin embargo nos separamos, él tenía que seguir su camino con su hermana y yo tenía que seguir el mío, eso está bien, no importa lo lejos que estemos uno del otro siempre seremos amigos… ¿Amigos? ¿Por qué esa palabra me duele? Y-Yo soy más que su amigo, ¡Soy su mejor amigo!… ¿Por qué estoy llorando?**

 **En ese momento me di cuenta que ya yo no veía a Killua como mi mejor amigo tampoco me sentía como el suyo, supe que ese sentimiento doloroso pero cálido no era de amistad sino que era algo más complicado y peligroso que podría destruir nuestra amistad, pero tenía que decírselo algún día… Si "Algún día" pasaron los años, me volví a reencontrar con él y con Leorio y Kurapika, que irónico ellos están juntos sin tener ninguna pena de decir que se querían y que se necesitaban, y se supone que yo soy el expresivo del grupo, la sola idea decir lo que siento a Killua me da un terror inmenso, me imagino las mil reacciones que él podría tener, que me rechace, que me odie, que me evite, no volverlo a ver nunca más y un sinfín de situaciones que no son nada positivas así que decidí no decirle nunca nada, con quedarme a su lado me basta, o eso pensaba…**

.

.

.

.

—¡Maldito y sensual canoso!—

Ejem, aquí volvemos a mi narración normal, estaban en el bar de la guarida, un Kurapika intentando consolar a un muy borracho Gon que ahogaba sus penas en alcohol.

—G-Gon un menor de edad no debe tomar alcohol—Trataba de hacer entrar en razón al joven pero este lo miro molesto.

—¡No jodas rubio! *HIC* ¡Esos son detalles menores!

—Tiene razón concéntrate en lo importante, ten chavalín te traje una botella de vodka que quitara ese mal de amor que tienes—Dijo Lion pasándole la bebida ya dicha bajo la mirada desaprobatoria de Kurapika.

—El vodka no hará desaparecer la novia de Killua—Declaro el rubio, sip el que Gon estuviera borracho tomando vodka es porque Killua tiene novia, les voy a Explicar.

 **Flash Back.**

—¿Eh?—Pronuncio incrédulo el moreno…

—Gon tengo novia—Presento a una linda chica de pelo negro y ojos azules que le sonreía simpáticamente al moreno, este la miraba sorprendido, al ver que no decía nada Killua se extrañó y siguió—su nombre es Mizaki, Mizaki este es Gon mi mejor amigo.

—¡Un gusto!

—Ah, igualmente… —Salió de su trance para saludar a la chica con una sonrisa, por dentro sentía que se estaba rompiendo.

—Bueno iremos a decírselo Alluka—Dijo despreocupadamente poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza y Gon se sorprendió.

—¿Eh? ¿No lo sabe?

—No, eres el primero al que se lo digo ¿Quieres venir?

—No yo… Tengo que llamar a Kurapika.

—Ah está bien nos vemos.

—¡Adios!

—Adios…—Se despidió con la mano y vio como la chica le tomaba el brazo cariñosamente al albino quien le sonrió, se les quedo viendo hasta que bajaron las escaleras, luego salió corriendo a su habitación, entro y con lágrimas en los ojos y sintiendo que se le rompía el alma marco un número.

—¿Diga?

—¡Kurapica ven rápido te necesito!—Decía con voz llorosa asustando al nombrado.

—G-Gon ¿Qué sucede?

—¡Killua me está matando!

—¿Qué?

 **Fin de Flash Back.**

—¡Tuvo los cojones de decirme que yo era el primero al que se lo decía! *HIC*.

—Venga seguro no es tan grave—Agrego Lyon tranquilo recibiendo una mirada fulminante.

—¡Alluka chan me dijo que *hic* que estaban en una cita y que no regresaría hasta tarde!—Dijo llorando y Kurapica, apenado por su estado, tomo su hombro para consolarlo.

—Tranquilo que no es nada serio—Le dijo de manera suave pero el aludido negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y que si no es serio? *HIC* Vi esa chica, es el tipo que le gusta a Killua *HIC* él nunca se fijaría en mí.

—No digas eso, tú tienes lo tuyo chavalín—Menciono Lyon.

—Esa chica era realmente linda*HIC* ¿Qué tengo contra eso?

—Tienes un magnifico trasero—Dijo tranquilamente, el rubio se sonrojo pero el moreno ni se inmuto.

—*HIC* por favor Lyon san *HIC*

—Hablo en serio, hombres y mujeres se te quedan mirando cuando les pasas por al lado.

—Cualquiera menos Killua *HIC*

—Bueno él sabe disimular muy bien—Gon ignoro eso ultimo y siguió bebiendo a pesar de los sermones de Kurapika. Ya era las 10:00 PM y estaba totalmente borracho.

—Sssssssabes KKurapika ttenggo tantasss eeenvidia *HIC*

—¿Q-Qué pasa?—Miraba nervioso a su amigo que estaba totalmente fuera de sí.

—No Tubissste miedo de decirrrle a leeorioo lo que ssssentias—Tenia las mejillas rojas y la mirada perdida.

—Gon no fue fácil…

—Essoss nummca esss fácilllll… Kuraaaapika.

—¿Q-Qué?

—¡Te quieeero taaantooo!—Abrazo de improviso a l rubio sorprendiéndolo.

—Valla creo que ya es momento de que lo lleves a su habitación—Dijo Lyon al ver el estado del moreno.

—S-Si lo hare—Con dificultad cargo al joven hasta su habitación, logro hacer que se pusiera un pijama azul oscuro y lo acostó en la cama, estaba a punto de irse cuando le tomaron la mano.

—¿Crees que le importe a Killua como me importa el a mí?—Decía con voz tierna y mirada cristalina al rubio quien se conmovió al verlo así.

—Estoy seguro de que si Gon.

—Mentiroso—Acto seguido soltó la mano del otro y se volteó dándole la espalda, Kurapica lo miro comprendiéndolo, el también paso por esa situación, le dio las buenas noches y salió de su habitación. Gon abrió sus ojos y empezó a llorar en silencio recordando lo feliz que se veía Killua con aquella chica, estaba molesto consigo mismo, se supone que como mejor amigo que es debería estar feliz y no estar llorándole a la almohada—N-No sho tengo que diiissstraerme—Murmuro levantándose.

Ya era las 11:00 PM Killua se había despedido de esa chica y subía las escalera pensativo, cuando llego al pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones encontró a un Gon en pijama, tratando de abrir la puerta con una mano y la otra tenía una botella de vodka, supo de inmediato que estaba tomando.

—Gon ¿Qué estás haciendo?—Se acercó al chico y vio que este tenía la mirada perdida.

—Ahh Killuaaa ¿Cómo te ffue en tu cisssta?—Le pregunto con una sonrisa boba y el albino suspiro pesadamente.

—Estuvo bien, hazte a un lado la abriré para ti—Dijo cortante, abrió la puerta y tomo la mano del borracho para sentarlo en el sofá y quitarle la botella.

—Nooo Killua damelaaa—Decía lloriqueando y el otro arqueo una ceja indignado.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa? Me dijiste que odiabas el sabor del alcohol.

—Sssi asssi esss…

—¿Entonces?

—Essssssa me la dio Lyon.

—¿Por qué te la dio?

—Me dijo queee me quitaría el mal de amoresssss.

—¿Qué?—Se sorprendió ante lo que dijo el moreno ¿Acaso Gon está enamorado?—Gon ¿Estás enamorado?—Pregunto un poco tosco mirando al nombrado, este le miro pensativo para luego a arrodillarse llorando—¿Q-Qué te pasa?

—¡Siii estoyyy enamoradooo!—El mayor sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Te rechazo?

—Noooo pero yo sé que no me quiere—Lloraba desconsoladamente Killua odiaba verlo así, lo tomo y lo sentó en el sillón se arrodillo en frente de él, y con la manga de su suéter le seco las lágrimas para luego mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Qué te hizo?

—¡Me dijo que se iba a casar y quiere que yo sea su padrino, pero en realidad tiene un romance con el cura y a su vez su padre engaña su madre con la tiaaaa!—Ejem esto nunca paso, Gon estaba tan borracho que relato lo que había pasado en una novela que veía Mito san.

—¿Qué rayos? ¡Gon estas borracho!—Miraba alarmado al menor—(Mañana no va a recordar)—nada…)—pensaba al mirar su estado, de repente vio que el moreno se acercaba a él lo que hizo que se sonrojara—¿Q-Qué pasa?

—Killua ¿Qué soy para ti?—El albino se tensó ante esta pregunta y trago grueso.

—B-Bueno, eres mi mejor amigo, casi un hermano, alguien irremplazable que no cambiaría por nada ni nadie—Se sonrojó al ver que el moreno le sonreía y se acercaba más, retrocedió hasta caer al piso sentado entonces el menor se arrastró lentamente hacia él hasta tomarlo delicadamente por los hombros, se miraron directamente a los ojos.

—Killua ¿Crees que soy lindo?

—¿Eh?

—Te pregunte si soy lindo—Dijo con voz tierna haciendo que el otro le hirviera la sangre y se pusiera muy nervioso.

—B-Bueno y-yo creo que eres lindo Gon.

—¿Te gusto?

—¡A dormir se ha dicho!—Esa pregunta fue el límite para él, cargo como costal de papas al borracho entro al cuarto y lo tiro a la cama, pero cuando se dio media vuelta con la seria intensión de irse sintió un abrazo repentino detrás de él—¿Q-Qué haces?

—Ven a la cama conmigo.

—¿Qué?—Al escuchar eso sintió un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo, y que las manos le temblaban.

—Como antes, duerme conmigo —Le dijo en tono suave hasta ¿Seductor? El mayor trago grueso y reunió todas sus fuerzas.

—N-No Gon ya no somos niños además estas muy borracho—Siguió negándose pero sintió como el moreno frotaba su cabeza en su espalda (¿Acaso me está seduciendo? Si es así lo está haciendo jodidamente bien) Pensaba al borde de la locura.

—Duerme conmigo.

—N-No—Esta vez el otro trepo hasta sus hombros le mordió la oreja y le susurro.

—Ven a la cama—El mayor no aguanto más se voltio para plantarle un beso al otro, se deleitó con sus labios ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con besarlo así? Y sin poder controlarse lo alzo por las piernas y lo tumbo contra la cama sin dejar de besarlo, sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del moreno ansiosas de más pero se dio cuenta de algo que lo hizo entrar en razón.

—S-Se durmió…—Dijo incorporándose jadeando, vio como Gon había caído profundamente dormido, se le quedo viendo un rato para luego quitársele de encima, lo arropo y abandono la habitación rápidamente. Cuando llegó a su habitación, pego su espalda a la puerta y se dejó caer sentado, recordó lo que estaba a punto de hacerle a un Gon borracho y se sonrojo—(Maldición, ¡En que rayos pensabas! ¿Qué hubieras hecho cuando despertara al otro día? ¿Cómo le explicarías lo que hubiera pasado? Tuviste suerte de que se quedara dormido)—Se tapaba la cara con las manos molesto consigo mismo, por poco destruye años de amistad por una noche que el moreno ni siquiera iba a recordar…

Ya era por la mañana y Gon tenía la peor resaca de su vida, no recordaba para nada lo que hizo el día anterior.

—Agh ¿Q-Qué hice anoche? Ugh me duele la cabeza, lo último que recuerdo es a Lyon trayéndome esa botella, debí causarle muchos problemas a Kurapika…—Dijo avergonzándose de sí mismo, bebía para olvidar sus problemas y hora esta despechado y con resaca. Se fue al baño a bañarse y cepillarse los dientes y arreglarse, luego se dirigió a bajar las escaleras, cuando llego vio a Killua hablando animadamente con aquella chica Mizaki, sentía que el corazón se le estrujaba pero suspiro profundo y con la mejor sonrisa que pudo hacer se dirigió hacia ellos—Buenos días.

—Buenos días… —Respondió Killua mirándolo atento a lo que la chica a su lado sonrió.

—¡Buenos días!—Gon trago grueso, la chica era muy agradable y simpática de paso era bastante linda y todo eso le dolía en el pecho (Para, estas a su lado eso es lo importante ¿Verdad?) Pensaba para sus adentros.

—¿Gon no vas a comer?—La voz del albino lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—No tengo hambre —Le dio una sonrisa al mayor quien se le quedo viendo un poco preocupado.

—Gon tu…

—¡Buenos días chicos!—Leorio rodeo con un brazo los hombros de Killua sorprendiéndolo.

—Buenos días—El rubio apareció dando una sonrisa a los otros pero fijando su vista principalmente en Gon.

—¿Ustedes son Rigorio y Kurapika verdad? ¡Un gusto!—Saludo Mizaki inocente recibiendo una mirada de disgusto del doctor.

—Es Leorio ¡Mocoso como te atreves a mentirle a una chica tan linda!—Empezó a perseguirlo y el otro escapaba con una sonrisa gatuna mientras la chica los veía riendo.

—¿Cómo estás? —Le susurro bajito el rubio a Gon.

—Yo… Eh estado mejor—Le dio una sonrisa rota al rubio y este lo miro comprendiéndolo.

—Estaba preocupado por ti.

—Gracias—Ahora veía como Killua le presentaba a la chica al doctor, ella se le acercó al albino y tomo su brazo cariñosamente eso le produjo un dolor en el pecho y un sentimiento de soledad—¿Quieres caminar un rato Kurapika?

—Claro—Se fueron por la puerta principal sin decirles nada a los otros, sin embargo Killua noto la ausencia del moreno.

—¿Y Gon?

—Lo vi irse con Kurapika san.

—Ya veo… —Se escuchó un repique de celular.

—¡Ahora vuelvo!—Se excusó dejando al doctor con el albino quienes se sentaron para conversar.

—Ahora que estamos solos, dime ¿Te esta funcionado?—Miro interesado al menor quien desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tener una linda novia para olvidar el amor de tu vida, unmm eso suena complicado dime ¿Te esta funcionado?—Decía mientras tomaba un vaso con agua tranquilamente, Killua se quedó callado por un momento.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—¿Seguro? Bueno igual no sé porque pregunto, digo por tener tan linda chica a tu lado y aun así fijarte que no estaba aquel chico me dice perfectamente cómo te va—El albino suspiro rendido y el mayor sonrió—¿Por qué no vas y te confiesas?

—No lo hare.

—¿Acaso el poderoso Zoldyck tiene miedo?—Miro con una sonrisa burlona al menor pero este no reacciono, tenía su vista perdida.

—Gon está enamorado de otra persona—El adulto se sorprendió y borro su sonrisa.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Anoche me lo dijo.

—¿Quién es?

—No lo sé, pero me dijo que esa persona no lo quiere—Dijo con algo de tristeza que el otro noto.

—Quizás esta sea tu oportunidad.

—No el realmente está dolido, ni siquiera puede sonreír honestamente—Recordó al moreno, el realmente no puede mentir o al menos no a él, la sonrisa de Gon era radiante como el sol pero esta vez tenía los ojos llorosos y apenas curvaba los labios.

—Killua por una vez ¿No quisieras ser honesto contigo y con Gon?

—Prefiero mentirme y mentirle a él si con eso evito que nos volvamos a separar—Puso una mirada triste que luego cambio a sorpresa cuando sintió que el mayor le acariciaba la cabeza.

—Ustedes ya nunca se podrán separar, eso tú más que nadie lo deberías de saber.

—Leorio…

—¡Killu!—Tanto Leorio como el nombrado voltearon a ver a la chica intrigados.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Sera que tú y Gon san podrían hacer un trabajo?

Gon y Kurapika estaban regresando a la Guarida, el moreno estaba decaído y el rubio escuchaba todo lo que decía.

—Me siento horrible, el al fin tiene a alguien a quien querer quien lo quiera se supone que yo debo estar feliz.

—Él siempre tuvo quien lo quisiera solo que tú nunca se lo notificaste.

—Hubiese sido rechazado.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—El menor miro al rubio quien esperaba su respuesta con interés.

—Solo míranos, nos conocemos desde los 12 años, jugábamos, comíamos juntos, entrenábamos juntos, somos los mejores amigos, si me declarara todo eso se hubiera esfumado como si nada ¿Cómo esperas que lo haga?—Puso una expresión llorosa y sintió como el rubio tomaba su hombro suavemente.

—Gon ¿Cómo esperas que a Killua le lleguen tus sentimientos si nunca se los dices?—Kurapica miro al menor con una sonrisa compasiva y este miro al suelo pensativo.

—Tal vez tengas razón…

—¡Ustedes! ¡Los estábamos esperando!—Voltearon a ver a Leorio que estaba con Killua y Mizaki, el albino miro a Gon y este desvió la mirada lo cual lo preocupo.

—¿Qué sucede?—Pregunto Kurapika al ver a los presentes afueras.

—El padre de Mizaki nos tiene un trabajo para Gon y para mí—Respondió Killua sorprendiendo a Gon.

—¿Eh?

—Mi papa es dueño de un centro ski, es muy popular pero una extraña criatura se ha encargado de espantar a los visitantes—Explico la joven.

—¿Criatura?—Pronuncio el rubio extrañado.

—Creen que pueda ser un yeti—Añadió Leorio recibiendo una negativa del rubio.

—Eso es absurdo, seguro que es solamente un gran oso.

—De todas maneras mi papa me dio boletos de tren para que todos ustedes vayan a la montaña —Les mostro cinco boletos a los presentes.

—¿También podemos ir?—Pregunto Leorio un tanto emocionado, la idea de estar acurrucado con el rubio en esa frías montañas se le cruzo por la mente.

—¡Por supuesto! Incluso Alluka chan, pero tiene que ser mañana temprano.

—¡Allí estaremos!

—Yo también—Afirmo el albino recibiendo una sonrisa coqueta de la chica.

—¡Perfecto! Así aprovecho para presentarte a mi padre —Estas palabras fue una lanza dolorosa al pecho de Gon.

— (Le va a presentar a su padre, en verdad lo quiere…)—Pensaba deprimido el moreno.

—¿Y tú Gon san?—La voz de la chica lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—¿Vas a ir Gon?—El albino lo miraba, sabía que todavía estaba triste, el menor le sonrió como pudo.

—Si iré…—Ya era el anochecer Y Gon estaba en su habitación, ya había terminado de empacar sin embargo no podía dormir, estaba sentado en el sofá con ropa de dormir y pensaba en lo que le había dicho Kurapika—(¿Para qué decírselo? Ya tiene novia y se ve feliz, sin duda me va rechazar y ni siquiera voy a poder seguir a su lado, no quiero que eso pase…)—Se tapó la cara con la mano, tenía ganas de llorar de nuevo pero se resistió respirando profundo, de repente tocaron su puerta, fue a ver quién era y se sorprendió al ver que era Killua—¿Killua que sucede?

—Quiero hablar contigo—El moreno se extrañó y lo dejo pasar, se sentaron en el sillón—¿Quién es?—Pregunto mirando directamente a los ojos al menor y este se confundió.

—Killua no te entiendo.

—¿De quién te enamoraste?—El menor se sonrojo por lo que dijo y se puso nervioso, el mayor ni se inmuto y lo miraba atento a sus reacciones.

—¿D-De que hablas? Yo no-

—No me mientas, no sabes hacerlo—Frunció el entre cejo al ver como el moreno desviaba la mirada triste—Ayer me dijiste que estabas bebiendo para quitarte el mal de amores pero cuando te pregunte que te había hecho dijiste un monto de idioteces—Recordó por un momento lo de esa noche pero lo borro de inmediato tenía algo más importante que hacer—Dime ¿Quién es y que te hizo?—Miro al moreno esperando su respuesta pero este estaba callado.

—Yo no quiero decírtelo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—Miro sorprendido al otro que tenía la mirada distante.

—Gracias por preocuparte pero esto es algo de lo que solo yo debo ocuparme—Se volteó a darle una sonrisa rota al mayor el cual se molestó.

—Mírate como estas, hoy apenas saludabas a todos, no comiste casi nada y sonreías para ocultar las ojeras que tienes incluso estuviste evitándome ¿Y me dices que te deje solo?—Miro con rabia al menor.

—Gon ¿Qué demonios te hizo esa chica?—Tenía la cara seria para darle a entender que quería la respuesta, el moreno miro a otro lado… el albino en verdad era muy atento.

—Simplemente tiene a alguien a quien querer y ese no soy yo—Evadía la mirada del mayor y este le daba rabia escuchar eso ¿Por qué demonios se enamoró de una estúpida cualquiera que se fijó en un imbécil?

—¿Quién es?

—…

—¡Responde!—Tomo por los hombros al otro sorprendiéndolo, Gon miro la cara de Killua y vio que este estaba realmente molesto—¿Por qué no me lo dices? ¿Acaso no soy tu amigo?

—¡Exacto! Y como amigo no quiero meterte en esto— l mayor se detuvo al ver la expresión llorosa de Gon, esto lo molestaba y lo entristecía.

—Gon yo-

—Es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir no quiero hablar más de esto—Se levantó y abrió la puerta y el mayor lo miro molesto.

—Como quieras…—Dijo mientras cruzaba la puerta, Gon la cerro y de inmediato fue a su cama y hundió su cara en la almohada.

—Tan atento y todo pero aun así no te das cuenta, Killua idiota…—Murmuro bajito contra la almohada mientras que Killua ya había llegado a su habitación y estaba de un humor de perros.

—¡Ahg! ¿Por qué rayos te fijaste en una fulana cualquiera?—Gruñía mientras se cambiaba de ropa—Tch idiota…—Dijo mientras se acostaba a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente fueron a la estación de trenes, Alluka notaba que ambos mayores estaban distantes, uno parecía molesto y el otro pensativo para cuando llegaron Leorio y Kurapika supieron que había pasado algo, el rubio decidió sentarse al lado de Gon y Leorio con Killua y Alluka.

—¡Ya puedo ver la nieve!—Canturreo la joven al ver como empezaban a caer copos de nieve.

—Oye Alluka, oí que en este tren sirven un excelente chocolate—Comento el doctor viendo la sonrisa amplia de la menor.

—¿En serio? ¡Traeré un poco!—Brinco fuera del asiento y el doctor pensó que era un buen momento para hablar.

—Te ves molesto—Dijo Leorio observando la faceta distante del albino.

—Que observador—Respondió de mala gana Killua.

—¿El despecho de Gon otra vez?—Le dijo en tono de burla y el menor le arqueo una ceja molesto.

—Ayer hable con él, pero el muy idiota no me quiso decir nada.

—Y tu estas celoso.

—No estoy celoso.

—Bueno es comprensible ya que estas perdidamente enamorado de él y obviamente te dará rabia que este llorando por alguien más—El albino miro por la ventana fingiendo indiferencia y el adulto siguió hablando—miren esto, Killua Zoldyck como amigo es muy atento pero como enamorado es realmente egoísta, tienes una linda novia que te espera en una montaña romántica y sin embargo estas pendiente del despecho de Gon—El menor seguía mirando la ventana pero esta vez con una venita en la frente, el adulto soltó una risilla—sigue así joven Zoldyck, me alegra ver que el plan "Tener novia y olvidar a Gon" te funcione de maravilla—Dijo en un tono sarcástico y burlón, Killua lo miro molesto pero se le quito al ver que su hermana traía chocolate caliente. Después de unas horas de viaje llegaron a la montaña, la chica los esperaba en la estación con una sonrisa cuando bajaron del tren le dio un abrazo al albino y el moreno miro hacia otro lado.

—¡Qué bueno que llegan! Verán mi papa…—De repente una sombra a toda velocidad se abrazó a las piernas de Gon sorprendiendo a todos.

—¡U-Uwah!

—¡¿Usted es el joven que es bueno con los animales verdad?! ¡Por favor salve mi amado centro de ski!—Lloraba en las piernas del joven que no sabía qué hacer.

—P-Papa cálmate—El hombre volteo a ver a su hija y vio al albino para luego arrodillársele ante él.

—¡¿Y tú eres el chico que mi hija escogió?! ¡Te lo ruego, te daré mi bendición si sacas a ese animal de mi negocio!

—Va-Vale—Balbuceo Killua entre sorprendido e incómodo.

—Por favor cálmese venimos a ayudarle—Kurapika se acercó y toco su hombro para calmarlo.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Eres una señorita muy amable!

—¡¿Qué?!

—Esa es mi chica—Después de una ligera pelea entre Kurapika y Leorio fueron al centro de Ski y se maravillaron con el paisaje nevado, se dirigieron a rentar una cabaña de dos plantas y ya ahí se metieron a sus habitaciones. Killua se había aburrido dentro de esa habitación por lo que bajo las escaleras y vio a Gon hablando con Mizaki y su padre, no supo por qué pero uso Zetsu y se ocultó tras la pared.

—La última vez que vieron esa criatura fue cuando se adentró en lo profundo del bosque.

—De acuerdo iré haya—Decía Gon después de haber escuchado todo el relato que le dijo el adulto.

—No es necesario que vayas de inmediato ¿Por qué no te quedas y disfrutas un rato?—Pregunto la chica confusa mirando a Gon.

—Es que tengo que volver…—Miro al suelo triste y la chica lo miro extrañada.

—¿Por qué?

—Mizaki chan—Le sonrió a la chica y le tomo de las manos mientras esta lo miraba atenta—Yo… estoy feliz de que tú y Killua estén juntos ¿Sabes? Él tuvo problemas con su familia por lo que estuvo muy solo, pero llegaste tú y sé que lograras hacerlo feliz—La chica se sonrojo y el moreno sonrió cálidamente—¿Podrías cuidarlo por mí?

—¡Claro!

Gon salió de la cabaña vestido con ropa de invierno, llevaba una chaqueta abultada verde con un suéter negro por debajo, con una bufanda roja en el cuello y unos pantalones negros más unas botas marrones. Tenía una expresión triste, lo que le dijo a Mizaki en parte era verdad pero en realidad quería ser la persona que hiciera feliz a Killua, saber que nunca podría serlo le dolía bastante por eso iba terminar el trabajo e irse rápidamente, miro al cielo y noto que estaba nublado y el aire inquieto.

—Habrá una tormenta…

—Mejor nos damos prisa—El moreno volteo sorprendido, el mayor estaba vestido con una chaqueta negra abultada y un suéter azul por debajo con unos pantalones azules oscuros y botas negras, su faceta mostraba una expresión molesta en su cara.

—Killua ¿Por qué-

—¿Po que te vas? ¿Acaso vas a irte para llorar solo sin que nadie te vea?—El moreno se molestó por lo que dijo.

—Como te dije antes, eso es algo de lo que yo debo ocuparme.

—No me interesa—El menor se sorprendió y miro a otro lado—¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos?

—¿Eh?

—Estos días me has evadido la mirada ¿Acaso te hice algo?—Tenía la mirada seria sobre el menor quien seguía mirando a otro lado.

—N-No Killua.

—Entonces ¿Por qué cuando hablabas con Mizaki tenías una expresión de estar a punto de llorar? —El menor se sorprendió nuevamente ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? Se puso nervioso y se sonrojo—Gon… ¿Qué tienes?—Camino hacia el moreno y este empezó a retroceder por reflejo—¿Por qué huyes?

—N-No sé…—Lo dijo honestamente su cuerpo solo se movía, quizás era los nervios ya que la mirada azulada del albino estaba encima suyo y no sabía cómo evitarla, su espalda choco contra un árbol sin darse cuenta—¡Ah!

—Te tengo—Dijo con una sonrisa divertida mientras ponía su brazo al lado de la cabeza del menor para acorralarlo, este fijo su mirada al suelo sonrojado—Gon mírame—Dijo con un tono de voz suave que hizo temblar al menor el cual siguió mirando al suelo, el pobre estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso eso hizo que Killua recordara cuando quería irse de la habitación aquella noche y él no lo dejo, la situación era parecida.

—D-Déjame tengo que buscar al Yeti—Trato de excusarse.

—¿A quién se lo dices es a mi o al suelo?—Trato de molestarlo para ver si reaccionaba pero no recibió respuesta—Mírame a los ojos.

—T-Tenemos que irnos o la tormenta nos alcanzara y—El albino tomo su mentón con su otra mano obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos, se sonrojo al verle los orbes azules, en cambio el albino sonrió complacido y eso lo puso muy nervioso—¿D-De que te ríes?

—Me estas mirando—Acaricio su cara para llegar a su mejilla, se miraron a los ojos en silencio, el moreno vio que el mayor se estaba acercando a su cara y ya no podía retroceder, sin poder evitarlo cerro los ojos pero…

—¡Un monstruo!—Ambos se pusieron en alerta cuando escucharon ese grito, se separaron y corrieron a dónde provenía, cuando llegaron vieron a un joven tirado en el suelo aterrorizado y una silueta huía al bosque, sin dudarlo corrieron tras el cuándo lo divisaron era un enorme oso blanco que corría en dos patas.

—¡Es la primera vez que veo a un oso correr en dos patas!—Dijo el moreno sorprendido corriendo tras la criatura.

—¡Gon conozco esta especie! ¡Comen humanos!—Al gritar esto el oso corrió más rápido rumbo a la montaña, corrieron tras él hasta que llegaron a un costado de la montaña estaban a punto de atacar cuando el oso gruño tan fuerte que hizo que se taparan los oídos—¡Cierra el hocico escandaloso!—Le lanzo un rayo que mato al animal.

—¿Era necesario matarlo?

—Sí, estas criaturas no hacen más que matar a personas, vámonos la tormenta está comenzando—Iban a irse cuando sintieron un temblor en toda la montaña—¿Qué rayos?

—¡Killua mira!—Apunto a una horrible avalancha que se dirigía hacia ellos.

—¡Demonios por eso gruño!

—¡Corre Killua!—Empezaron a correr a gran velocidad pero la tormenta se hizo presente por lo que no veían muy bien.

—Ugh ¿Dónde era la cabaña?

—¡Ack!

—¡Gon!—El moreno había caído en una laguna pequeña rompiendo el hielo y mojándose, el mayor vio como la avalancha se acercaba así que activo velocidad de dios y agarro al menor cargándolo y corrió a gran velocidad alejándose unos kilómetros y evadiendo la avalancha, pero aún estaba la tormenta que empeoraba y el menor estaba muy frio, salto hacia un árbol y vio una pequeña cabaña y llego hasta ella, estaba en buena condiciones pero que no estaba nadie dentro, de una patada abrió la puerta y vio que había chimenea y un sofá cama, agarro madera que había al lado y la encendió rápidamente, abrió el sofá cama para acomodar al moreno ahí—¡Gon! Hey despierta ¡Hey!—Toco su mejilla y vio que abría los para su alivio.

—Killua estas cálido...—Cerro los ojos recargando su cara en la mano del otro, Killua vio que el menor estaba pálido y frio, pensó en llevarlo a Leorio pero la tormenta estaba muy fuerte, tendrían quedarse ahí hasta que pase. Miro otra vez al menor y se sonrojo (Su ropa está húmeda, tendré que quitársela ¿verdad?). Con la mayor paciencia del mundo trato de bajar el cierre de la chaqueta de Gon—¿Qué haces?—El menor lo miro con curiosidad asustando al otro.

—Y-Yo solo iba quitarte la ropa húmeda.

—Ah no te preocupes, lo hare yo mismo—Se sentó, se quitó la chaqueta y las botas, el otro suspiro y lo imito, se sentó a su lado.

—Aún no hemos terminado de hablar—Cuando escucho eso el menor se sonrojo, el albino se acercó más.

—Primero te emborrachas por despecho, luego te la pasas deprimido y ahora me evitas—Miro al menor fijamente, este con expresión triste le hablo.

—Killua lo siento.

—¿Me vas a explicar al fin?—Se acostó al lado del moreno sin dejar de mirarlo, este hizo lo mismo pero mirando hacia arriba.

—Es que cuando te veo feliz con Mizaki me siento un poco celoso, ya que mis sentimientos no fueron correspondido…—Decía mirando al techo, en parte lo que dijo fue verdad pero no especifico bien para no tener que decirle al otro, el albino lo miraba triste, Gon ya tenía alguien a quien amar pero ¿En qué momento? Siempre estaba junto a él ¿Acaso la conoce?

—¿Desde cuándo la amas?—Se extrañó al ver como se rio bajito.

—¿Desde cuándo? Eso ni yo lo sé, simplemente me di cuenta un día—Le daba un poco de risa la situación, el albino pensaba que estaba enamorado de una chica, obviamente nunca pensaría que estaba hablando de su preciado mejor amigo.

—Entonces ¿Llevas tiempo queriéndola?

—Si…—Pronuncio en tono bajito, Killua vio su expresión triste y le dolía verlo así, odiaba con todo su ser esto que iba a decir pero no soportaba verlo así.

—Deberías declarártele.

—¿Qué?—Volteo sorprendido a ver el mayor quien tenía una mirada opaca.

—Dile lo que sientes.

—Ya tiene a alguien a quien querer, me rechazar—Iba a mirar a otro lado evitándolo pero el mayor le tomo por los hombros.

—Pues será una estúpida si lo hace, dile que la quieres—Se miraron a los ojos, el menor fijo su mirada en la del otro.

—S-Si me rechaza y-y me deja solo.

—Tú nunca vas a estar solo, porque yo voy a estar contigo—Jalo al moreno abrazándolo y sorprendiéndolo, haciéndolo sonrojar—Si esa idiota te rechaza, yo voy a estar contigo.

—¿D-De verdad?—Escucho ese tono lloroso y lo abrazo más fuerte.

—Si pero a cambio te quedas y ríe como el idiota que sueles ser—Sonrió cuando escucho una risilla baja.

—Promete… que vas a estar conmigo no importa lo que pase—Se extrañó cuando escucho eso ¿Acaso no era obvio que siempre seria así? Pero se lo diría ya que podía sentir como el menor estaba a punto de llorar.

—Lo prometo, así que ve a declararte.

— _Te amo…_

—¿Ah? —No había escuchado bien pero sintió como el menor lo abrazaba y escondía su rostro en su pecho.

—¡Te amo!—Dijo en voz alta para que lo escuchara el otro, este se sorprendió, jamás espero eso y se había quedado en un silencio que noto el menor, entro en pánico apartándose inmediatamente.

—P-Por favor no me odies, yo solo quería decírtelo pero… fue mala idea olvida que te lo dije no… Mejor olvida que existo y que alguna vez me conociste es decir yo… ¡Perdón!—Escondió su cara en el cojín ahora mismo quería que el mundo se lo tragara. Y el otro lo observaba sintiéndose muy estúpido a más no poder ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

—(El maldito Leorio lo sabía ¡Lo matare! no espera… Tengo algo mejor que hacer)—Sonrió mirando al chico que sollozaba bajo el cojín—Gon mírame.

—¡Noooo no quiero! No quiero oírte, quiero morir ahora mismo—Decía mientras se removía, el otro suspiro ¿Por qué tenía que complicarlo todo? Acto seguido le arranco el cojín al otro y agarro sus manos estampándolas contra la cama, el menor lo miraba sonrojado y nervioso.

—K-Killua…

—Gon mirame.

—¿E-Eh?—Balbuceo al ver sus ojos intensos y su sonrisa seductora—K-Killua m-muévete—Decía nervioso al sentir el cuerpo del mayor tan cerca—No lo hare y lo sabes—Acerco su cara a la del menor para ponerlo nervioso a propósito.

—Killu—Fue interrumpido por un beso que le robaba el aliento, el mayor había capturado sus labios y lo besaba apasionadamente, se sorprendió mucho y cuando sintió que le soltaban las manos aparto al mayor y lo miro sonrojado Y jadeando—E-Espera ¿Por qu-

—Te amo Gon—Al decir esto al menor le brillaron los ojos y lo volvió a besar pero lo volvieron a detener.

—K-Killua d-detente M-Mizaki.

—No la quiero, terminare con ella cuando volvamos así que déjame hacerte mío ahora—Decía mirándolo a los ojos algo fastidiado por tanta interrupción, Gon se sonrojo mucho al escucharlo.

—Es-Espera un momento.

—No quiero—Le tomo de nuevo las manos—Ya esperamos mucho, este es mi límite así que no me detengas—Lo volvió a besar a lo que el menor ya no se resistía ese también era su límite.

Abrió la boca dejando que la lengua del mayor acorralara la suya y jugara con esta, las manos del albino estaban inquietas, tocando todo buscando una ranura de piel y cuando la encontraron le saco el suéter rápidamente, toco su pecho y empezó a besar el cuello del otro haciendo que se estremeciera y gimiera su nombre, luego bajo dejando un camino de besos hasta que llego a sus tetillas, su mano jugaba con una y la otro era presa de su boca.

—K-Killua Nann—Decía con dificultad entre gemidos, el albino bajo sus manos al pantalón del menor y lo abrió para luego bajarlo rápidamente con bóxer incluido, y con su mano empezó a masturbar al menor lentamente el cual se estremecía y gemía—Ahh K-Killua es-espera—Lo ignoro por completo ya que se acercó a su miembro y lo devoro como si de un dulce se tratara—Ki-Killua aaah pa-para vo-voy a ahh—Decía con dificultada eso excitaba al albino el cual aumento el ritmo y sin poder evitarlo el menor se corrió en su boca, tenía un hilo blanco en su boca el cual quito con su pulgar y lamio—Ki-Killua.

—Sabes delicioso—Acto seguido empezó a desvestirse rápidamente bajo la mirada sonrojada del menor, tiro su ropa aun lado sin darle importancia alguna, se acomodó entre las piernas del menor y su miembro activo rozo los muslos del otro—Ah…—Medio gimió al sentirlo.

—Killua te amo—Decía mientras abrazaba al mayor el cual lo abrazo también.

—También te amo—Sin poder contenerse lo penetro de una estocada.

—¡Ahhhh!—Gimió en una mescla de dolor y placer en el oído del otro, el mayor estaba encantado con lo apretada y resbaladiza que era su entrada, espero a que se acostumbrara—Ki-Killua y-ya puedes moverte—Sin pensarlo dos veces empezó con embestidas lentas pero profundas y un tanto bruscas—Aaahhh—Gemía al sentir que las embestidas aumentaban la velocidad y llegaban más profundas, en un momento a pasional el albino se levantó para sentarlo en sus rodillas y penetrarlo más a fondo, el moreno se estremeció y gimió sonoramente.

—¿Te duele?—Le pregunto en un fugaz momento de cordura.

—Ahnn n-no nnm—Dijo con dificultad, cuando lo volvió embestir el moreno enredo sus piernas en su cintura y gimió sonoramente, le había dado en una parte sensible y lo volverá hacer repetidas veces. Le empezó a embestir desenfrenadamente—AHH m-me ve-vengo—Decía excitado al oído del otro.

—Ahh yo también—Después de decir esto el menor se corrió primero entre los vientres de ambos y al sentir como le estrujaban el miembro el mayor se corrió también dentro del otro, Gon medio gimió al sentir como el mayor terminaba dentro de él y cayó de espaldas contra el sofá cama con el mayor encima de él, lo abrazo y le beso la frente, el otro lo beso en los labios y salió suavemente de él y se acostó a su lado exhausto, el menor recordó algo de repente.

—Killua…

—¿Qué es?

—¿Desde cuándo me amas?—Le dijo en tono exhausto y curioso, el mayor se quedó callado por un momento.

—¿Yo que sé? Al mismo tiempo que tu supongo.

—¿Eh?

 **Cuando escuche eso jamás me había sentido tan feliz y tan idiota al mismo tiempo, si tan solo le hubiera dicho en cuanto me di cuenta de lo que sentía las cosas hubieran sido deferentes y no se hubieran complicado tanto pero… eso hubiera sido muy fácil. Pero ¿Qué hubiera pasado si me declaraba antes?**

.

.

.

.

—¿Unmm?—Estaba despertando de su sueño cuando sintió algo suave contra sus labios, abrió sus ojos y al ver de qué se trataba le salió una venita en su frente.

—¡Killua Zoldyck!—El pequeño Killua lo había despertado con un beso cuando se dio cuenta de que el mayor había despertado, salto y le miro con una sonrisa gatuna al ver su expresión molesta.

—No me mires así yo solo quería despertarte.

—¡Pero no tenías que besarme!

—Quería hacerlo estilo bella durmiente pero la versión de Disney ya que en la real tendrías que dar a luz a gemelos—Le dio una mirada de picardía al mayor y este suspiro.

—¿Por qué me despertaste?

—Hoy nos iremos—GM se sorprendió y lo miro un poco triste.

—Ya veo…—El menor lo miro un momento y luego sonrió divertido.

—Por cierto Gon ¿Quién es el maldito y sensual canoso?—El otro se sonrojo y estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando fue interrumpido.

—¿Ya despertaste? Tienen lista la máquina y nos están esperando—El pequeño Gon llego con una sonrisa.

—Date prisa.

—Esperen tengo que cambiarme—Dijo mirando su pijama.

—¿Te ayudo?

—Afuera—Se fue de la habitación refunfuñando, el pequeño Gon se había sonrojado por el ofrecimiento de su amigo pero su versión mayor se lo tomo como algo de todos los días, mientras se vestía el menor encontró algo en una mesita que le llamo la atención.

—Neeh ¿Quién es esta chica y por qué les disparan con una metralleta?—Decía intrigado mirando la foto, en ella había un paisaje nevado y estaba Leorio, Kurapika y KM cargando en su espalda a GM mientras huían de una chica que les disparaba con una metralleta y un viejo les apuntaba una escopeta.

—Ah es la ex novia de Killua—Le dijo sin pensarlo y al darse cuenta miro al pequeño que tenía una expresión de horror.

—¿K-Killua tuvo novia?

—Si bueno hace tiempo.

—¿Por qué terminaron?

—No te lo diré—Le dijo con seriedad con su ropa ya puesta, el menor se sorprendió.

—¿Por qué?

—Si yo la tuve difícil tú también—El pequeño puso un puchero que el mayor ignoro, salieron de la habitación—Y dime ¿Por qué Killua te cargaba?

—En ese momento no podía estar de pie—El menor vio con curiosidad la expresión sonrojada de GM. Afuera de la Guarida estaba la máquina que llevaría a los menores de regreso a su época, la doctora Lobco le estaba dando unos ajustes, todos estaban presentes.

—¿Cómo estás?—KM se dirigió a GM.

—Ya estoy bien no te preocupes—Le sonrió al otro.

—Fue nostálgico verlos chicos—Leorio se había agachado para despedirse de ambos menores, estos le sonreían.

—Fue bueno verlos chicos—Agrego Kurapika con una sonrisa nostálgica.

—Lo mismo digo—Respondió sonriente Gon.

—No es como si no nos fuéramos a volver a ver—Agrego Killua restándole importancia.

—Es cierto, asegúrense de saludar nos cuando regresen—Los cuatro hablaron animadamente mientras GM y KM los observaban.

—Te ves feliz—Dijo el albino mirando de reojo al moreno.

—¿De veras?—Había recordado su sueño.

—Si ¿En qué estás pensando?

—Es que al verlos recuerdo lo idiota que somos—Dijo con una sonrisa mirando a los menores, KM arqueo una ceja intrigado pero luego puso una sonrisa divertida.

—Tienes valor para decir eso.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! K-Killua p-para ¡Me haces cosquillas! JAJAJAJA—KM le agarro el estómago y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

—Qué bueno que la estén pasando bien—Los menores se habían acercado al escuchar las risas de GM, al escuchar la interrupción KM se detuvo y Gon los miraba con una sonrisa cálida.

—En verdad fue increíble conocerlos ¡Ustedes en verdad son asombrosos!—El albino se sonrojo pero el moreno sonrió contento.

—También fue bueno verlos—Se miraron contentos pero escucharon que la maquina estaba lista.

—Ya estamos listos, gracias al poder de esa jovencita (AM) la maquina funciona perfectamente—La máquina era un láser muy grande.

—Si nos disparas ¿Regresaremos?—Dijo Killua con curiosidad viendo el láser.

—Así es—Alluka, Gon y Killua se pusieron en la mira del artefacto listo para regresar—Les tengo que decir, que cuando regresen no recordaran nada de esta era—Al escuchar esto los presentes se sorprendieron.

—¿Nada de nada?

—Sí, lo siento es cuestión de no dañar el futuro—Los menores se miraron decepcionados.

—Yo quería recordarlo por siempre—Decía deprimido.

—No te preocupes yo lo hare por los dos—GM le sonrió a su versión menor quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Que sean por los tres—Dijo incluyéndose el albino.

—¡Cuatro!—Grito Alluka para no quedar atrás, todos sonrieron.

—Lo prometo.

—Muy bien disparare.

—Espere ¿Puedo hacerlo yo?—La doctora asintió y GM tuvo un mal presentimiento al ver la sonrisa gatuna de KM.

—Killua ¿Qué planeas?—Dijo al verlo soltar una risilla malévolamente.

—Nada que tu no quieras.

—¿Eh?

—¡Oye Gon pequeño!—Grito repentinamente y los menores lo miraron interrogantes.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡En el futuro seremos amantes!

—¿Eh?—Todos se sorprendieron, Killua podía ver la figura de loading encima de la cabeza de Gon, GM estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso y KM tenía una sonrisa malvada en su cara.

—Ki-Killu ¿Qué estás-

—¡¿A-Amantes?!—Grito interrumpiendo a su versión mayor, KM sonrió divertido.

—Exacto mira—Acto seguido agarro por la cintura a GM y lo beso, Gon abrió los ojos como plato.

—¡Ki-Killua!—Pronuncio al separarse.

—¿Go-Gon?—Killua le toco el hombro al menor el cual estaba más pálido que el albino, pero luego reacciono.

—¡¿Cómo cuándo dónde?!

—Eso lo descubrirás dentro de unos años, nos vemos—Presiono el botón.

—ESPE—El rayo ya había sido lanzado y los menores ya no estaban, todos estaban atónitos por lo que paso.

—¡KILLUA!—Miro desaprobatoriamente al mayor y este le sonrió divertido.

—Solo fue una despedida con estilo Gon.

—¡Eso no está bien!

—Neeh Gon…—Pronuncio suave y con una sonrisa seductora que hizo sonrojar al moreno—Ha pasado un rato desde que dormimos juntos, ven a mi cuarto esta noche—Le dio un beso en los labios y se fue como si nada, todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de ¿WTF?

GM solo suspiro, ese chico no tenía remedio y él estaba peor por enamorarse de él, pero bueno antes o después ellos nunca tuvieron algún remedio, no importa cuánto pasara el tiempo ellos siempre seguirían iguales y eso es perfecto porque eso es lo que más le gustaba.

 ***Fin***

 **Holiss! Espero les haya gustado! Déjenme sus reviews o vayan a mi página de Facebook: Hermione719 pronto sabrán de mi Saludos!**


End file.
